Naruto Uzumaki Reinicio
by Eduardo Uzumaki 04
Summary: Es una Historia donde el Séptimo Hokage se sacrifica durante la batalla con los Otsutsuki , pero alguien le da una segunda oportunidad para que esto no suceda...se que hay muchos fanfics parecidos pero me agradan mucho los viajes en el tiempo...y no esperen una buena Escritura ,ni una historia perfecta soy nuevo escribiendo y mis otros trabajo son muy diferentes jejeje : v
1. Un Nuevo Reinicio

El Ninja más fuerte del mundo Shinobi en la actualidad Naruto Uzumaki estaba siendo acorralado , por un enemigo demasiado poderoso como lo fue Kaguya y Madara en su momento durante la gran Cuarta Guerra Ninja...

La única esperanza de ganar se había desperdiciado en un ataque combinado de su hijo boruto y de su mejor amigo Sasuke Uchiha...por un descuido en el último movimiento del ataque no pudieron anticiparse al contrataque de Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki...

Los ninjas presentes no podían ni moverse por sus heridas y la falta de chakra...el único en combate era el Héroe de konoha que poco a poco iba retrocediendo y perdiendo la pelea... Hasta que escucho la voz de su compañero Kurama..

"ya no me queda chakra para darte...ese sujeto me a robado una gran parte cuando te tenía atrapado"

El Rubio en tono de Arrepentimiento y tristeza le contestaba "Lose Kurama y lo siento amigo mio...si me hubiera puesto a entrenar ,como siempre me lo aconsejaste, No tendría ahora que usar ese jutsu"

El gran zorro muy sorprendido por esas palabras y decia "que?? No estarás pensando!"

Naruto se alejaba del enemigo un poco para poder al menos hablar en con Kurama en su interior sin distraerse "Mi padre lo uso para salvar la aldea en aquella ocasión cuando Obito te controlo con el Sharingan y atacaste konoha...creo que tu sabes mejor la historia" (sonriendole a kurama)

"estoy deacuerdo que esa es la única forma de acabar con esto" decía Kurama con una sonrisa de resignación...

Naruto en un movimiento rápido utilizó las colas de Kurama para inmóvilizar al Ōtsutsuki por un corto período de tiempo ,rápidamente hacia los sellos del jutsu prohibido (Shiki Fūjin) sin contratiempos...Momoshiki vio aterrado la técnica y con la sola presencia de aquel ser demoníaco, que estaba apareciendo atrás del Rubio lo dejó paralizado...Momoshiki no pudo reaccionar cuando vio como aquel demonio empezó a sacar su alma de su cuerpo poco a poco...a lo lejos Boruto que estaba muy lastimado, veía ese a su padre hacer un jutsu raro y asombrado miro a Sasuke que se puso a lado de el...

"wow mi padre es sorprendente verdad Sasuke san??" El pequeño Rubio lo decía con una gran admiración en su rostro...

Aunque el gusto no le duro mucho ya que rápidamente borro su sonrisa al ver a Sasuke con mucha impotencia y tristeza en su rostro...

"que pasa???" Decia un Boruto preocupado por el semblante tan serio de su sensei mientas el decía algunas palabras ..."Naruto se piensa sacrificar , para salvarnos a todos"

Boruto incrédulo no podía creer lo que Sasuke le comentó,miro a los demás kages que Presenciaban la batalla y efectivamente se podían ver la seriedad y con rastros de resignación... El Rubio menor con la poca fuerza que le quedaba fue rapidamente a detener a su padre pero fue detenido por Sasuke quien lo derribó y lo inmovilizó en el suelo...

"que haces??? Debo ir a detenerlo?" lo decía a gritos y con mucha desesperación en sus palabras, tratando de liberarse del agarre de su mentor..,pero todo era inútil...

El pelinegro sabía muy bien que esa era la única forma de detener al Ōtsutsuki...ya que si ellos perdían en ese momento y lugar no habría otras oportunidades ,ni que otros shinobis puedan hacer algo en contra de aquel ser... por dentro el Uchiha quería detener el sacrificio de su gran amigo y hermano,pero se quedó quieto observando hasta el último minuto junto a los demás que no dejaban de mirar el enfrentamiento sin dejar de culparse por no ser tan fuertes para ayudar al Hokage, Gaara fue otro de los más afectados...enfrente de el su primer gran amigo y quien le ayudó a encontrar su verdadero camino en la vida moriría y con lágrimas en los ojos solo le quedó observar...

Mientras en la batalla...Naruto tosiendo sangre de su boca sentía como El Shinigami se llevaba poco a poco su alma,el Ōtsutsuki ya sin vida caía hacia atrás de espaldas, en los últimos segundos de vida del Séptimo Hokage se podía ver al rubio sonreír a dirección a su hijo como si le dijiera que lo perdonará por dejarlo y aceptando con gusto su destino...

Pero al cerrar sus ojos y abrirlos de nuevo pudo ver a alguien muy familiar...

*EN UN LUGAR OSCURO*

Se encontraba un Rubio flotando en el vacío y gritando "Que haces aquí???"

Una figura se empezaba a aclarecer y diciendo unas palabras..."así tratas a un viejo conocido Naruto"

Naruto no podía creerlo yaún sorprendido se disculpaba mientras le preguntaba en donde se encontraban y porque estaba ahi con el...el viejo Hagoromo quien se reía un poco y aconsejandole que mirara a su alrededor... al voltear a ver el lugar en donde se encontraba se sorprendió aún más al ver un gran vacío y oscuro lugar...

"Estamos dentro del shinigami! no recuerdas el jutsu prohibido que utilizaste" Decía un Hagoromo con una actitud tranquila y serena...

El Rubio con flash backs de su último ataque en contra de Momoshiki recordó todo lo que hizo antes durante su batalla...

El viejo Sabio de los 6 caminos saco de sus pensamientos al Rubio al decirle "cuando el Shinigami te absorbió pude entrar junto contigo gracias a que aún tenemos un vínculo"

Naruto aun sin entender pero todavía preocupado por el viejo, ya que si era cierto que están dentro del shinigami ellos no podrían salir...pero Hagoromo se volvía a reír y diciéndole "Recuerda que soy el Gran Sabio de los Seis caminos, aun tengo mis trucos guardados... (Sonriendo)

En eso la cara de Naruto se iluminó al saber que podría regresar a ver a su familia y amigos pero por desgracia su cara cabio de expresión al escuchar al viejo que el no podía hacer eso..

Naruto le preguntaba sin cambiar de expresión " Entonces que haras?"

"Te propondre cambiar el pasado" Menciono el Rikudou sennin con una sonrisa...

"Cambiar el pasado?? A qué se refiere?" Naruto Preguntaba curioso...

Tengo un jutsu de Espacio y Tiempo para hacer que vuelvas al pasado en donde eras solo un joven ninja inexperto y así tengas la oportunidad de cambiar el futuro por uno mejor que este" El Rikudou sennin con mucha seriedad explicaba...

El Rubio aún incrédulo respondía si en verdad eso era posible y si lo era porque se lo ofrecía a el ,el Rikudou solo asentía diciéndole algunas palabras al Rubio "tú tenías un gran futuro pero tu camino para lograrlo fue tormentoso incluso más que el mío, no puedo aceptar que tu camino Terme aquí aún tienes mucho que dar Naruto"

Naruto con su sonrisa típica respondía "Con esta oportunidad podría cambiar muchas cosas y evitar varias muertes... acepto! y muchas gracias" (dando una reverencia por las palabras dichas del Rikudou y luego de pensar en todos aquellos que murieron...)

"Espere!!! ¿que pasara con Kurama?" Pregunto Naruto preocupado por su viejo amigo.. "Aquí estoy mocoso" Kurama apareció detrás de el... "Qué bueno que estas bien dattebayo" Con emoción Grito alegre el Rubio...

"Ya ya deja de decirlo en esa forma tan vergonzosa" Dijo avergonzado el kyubi...

"También regresaras tu Kurama?" Pregunto Naruto con un poco de miedo en la respuesta...

"Si lo are, recuerda que no puedes hacer nada sin mi" Kurama lo decía con una sonrisa en su rostro...

Naruto con una gota estilo anime viendo lo Tsundere que era su amigo...

"Muy bien estan listos?? prepárense" Dijo el Rikudou sennin volteando a ver a su sucesor y a su hijo kurama...

"Ojalá pronto nos veamos de nuevo vieji" se despidió Naruto del Rikudou mientras era golpeado por kurama por decirle "viejo" de forma inrespetusa a su padre" Mientras que con una sonrisa de respeto se despidió Kurama de su padre...

El sennin realizo varios sellos para poder realizar su jutsu ,para que pudieran regresar a la época de cuando Naruto era más joven...

*ACADEMIA*

"Naruto! Naruto! Despierta!!! "

El Rubio abrió sus ojos de golpe al ver a Iruka más joven enfrente del su ya típica cabeza gigante gritándole enojado, aún desorientado pregunto "donde se encontraba?"

Algunos de los estudiantes que estaban presentes empezaron a reirse Kiba, chouji, Ino y Sakura mientras que Shikamaru ,Sasuke y Shino les daba igual solo pensaban que el Rubio era una molestia, pero entre todos había una sola persona que sentía una preocupación por el rubio y esa era Hinata Hyuga que rápidamente el Rubio sintió su mirada y se dijo para si mismo con una voz nostalgica "que haría todo lo posible en hacer las cosas bien desde un inició"

Iruka aún molesto lo seguia regañando por dormirse durante la asignación de los equipos ,eso hizo que el Rubio sintiera aun más nostalgia y felicidad a la vez...

Ya había pasado varias horas desde que Iruka les ordenó esperar hasta que llegaran sus respectivos sensei, los únicos que se encontraban en el Aula era el equipo 7...

"Porque el sensei de nuestro equipo no llega?? Esta demasiado atrasado" decía una pelirosada molesta... hasta que se percató de que Naruto no se movía de su lugar ,solo estaba sentado con los ojos cerrados, lo primero que paso por su mente fue que estaba dormido como siempre...pero su postura y comportamiento era de alguien serio y tranquilo...Podría esperar eso de su amado Sasuke pero del Rubio ni un millón de años y no solo era ella desde hace rato también al Uchiha pensaba lo mismo mientras veía al Rubio desde su lugar...

En el espacio mental de Naruto se veía al Rubio y al zorro decepcionados de saber que tenían que esperar un tiempo para abrir la jaula de nuevo donde estaba encerrado... Y eso era hasta que jiraya les de la llave del sello...

"Y cambiando el tema como te sientes?"pregunto el gran zorro a su amigo...

" Pues me siento muy extraño y débil...creo que necesitaré entrenar lo básico de nuevo para acostumbrarme a este cuerpo, después de todo aunque supiera como realizar mis técnicas con este cuerpo de un niño no lo soportaría" El Rubio lo decía con mucha resignación al tener que entrenar todo de nuevo...

"Será mejor que salgas afuera la mocosa te esta hablando" Decía Kurama mientras se volvía a dormir sacándole una gota estilo anime a Naruto...

(Continuará)


	2. El entrenamiento y La prueba

Al salir del paisaje mental encontro a la pelirosada enfrente de el insultandole muy enojada...

"Acaso estas sordo?? Te e estado llamando desde hace rato"

El Rubio solo la miro y le sonrio gentilmente ofreciéndole una disculpa eso hizo a la pelirosada callarse por la impresión... No sólo ella ,Sasuke que miraba desde un asiento retirado a ellos se sorprendía por lo serio que se veía el Rubio imperativo...

En ese momento entró kakashi al Salón y noto la tensión que se veía en el lugar, así que solo les dijo a los niños que los esperaba arriba en la azotea... En eso el Rubio se puso de pie tranquilamente y se dirigió a sus compañeros "en marcha amigos" a lo que Sasuke y Sakura se quedaron viéndose como si pensaran lo mismo del Rubio...

Mientras iban subiendo las escalares los 2 genin no le quitaban la vista al Rubio , para ellos era irreconocible ya que su comportamiento era más serio y amable que antes...

Al llegar a la azotea su nuevo sensei ya se encontraba ahí tranquilamente leyendo un libro, el Rubio no pudo dejar de verlo con mucha nostalgia...rápidamente salió de sus pensamientos cuando Kakashi cerro su libro dirigiéndose a ellos que tomaran asiento para empezar con las presentaciones...

"Que quiere saber de nosotros?" Sakura rápidamente contestó...

A lo que el peliplata contestó muy desanimado "pues lo que les gusta y o lo que no les gusta, sus aficiones y sobre sus sueños para el futuro etc"

Al Rubio le parecio nostálgico todo, así que sonriendo le decía a su sensei que el lo hiciera primero como ejemplo a lo que la pelirosada lo apoyo...

El peliplata procedió a presentarse "Hoo, ? Mi Nombre es Hatake Kakashi y mis gustos no tengo ganas de contarselos . .. Y sueños para el futuro? Tengo muchos ..."

Sakura disgustada les decía a sus compañeros que solo les había dicho su nombre... A lo que el peliplata apuntando al Rubio le decía que era su turno..

Naruto cerro sus ojos...tratando de recordar las palabras que dijo por primera vez ,así que con una voz sería contestaba "Me llamo Uzumaki Naruto, me gusta mucho el Ramen y lo que más me gusta es que Iruka sensei me invite a comer en Ichiraku Ramen mmm jeje que más así! lo que me desagrada es esperar 3 minutos hasta que el Ramen este listo y mi sueño para el futuro (suspiro) es convertirme en el Mejor Hokage de la Historia superando a mis antecesores para que la gente confíe en mi y me reconozcan"

Kakashi se quedó sorprendido por la actitud tan sabía de sus palabras y lo hizo recordar por un momento a su sensei fallecido... Y sin decir nada más volteo a ver a ver pelo negro...

"Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke... Hay demasiadas cosas que me desagrada y nada que me guste especialmente , No me gusta utilizar la palabra sueño en lo que diré ya que para mi es una ambición que se cumplirá...es restablecer mi clan y matar a cierta persona"

Al decir eso, los demás que estaban presentes tuvieron varios tipos de reacciones... Mientras Sakura como toda una Fan girl creía que Sasuke era muy cool, kakashi solo daba un pequeño respiro al conocer de quien hablaba y el Rubio solo pensaba en ayudar a su amigo para que no volviera caer en la oscuridad pero aún estaba buscando una manera de hacerlo...

Ahora faltaba la última en presentarse... "Soy Haruno Sakura,lo que más me gusta (mirando a Sasuke), el que me gusta (mirando de nuevo a Sasuke) , bueno esa persona es (mirando a Sasuke) ummm y mi sueño para el futuro ( mirando a Sasuke sonrojada) y la cosa que más odio es Naruto!!! (gritandolo enojada y después mira de nuevo a Sasuke sonrojada)

Naruto tuvo que aguantar la risa cuando la pelirosada empezó a hablar... Ya que no podía creer el gran cambio de su mejor amiga ,quien era la discípula de la Quinta Hokage , una de las mejores Médicos entre todas las Naciones elementales y sobre todo una Shinobi con un temperamento de cuidado...

Mientras tanto kakashi estaba preocupado por las chicas de esta generación al estar más interesadas en los chicos que en el ninjutsu... Así que respiro profundo y se dirigió a sus estudiantes...

"Es suficiente con las presentaciones mañana empezaremos con el entrenamiento de supervivencia" Decía con un semblante relajado el peliplata...

"Pero nosotros ya entrenamos mucho en la Academia , para que entrenar de nuevo??" Sakura muy extrañada preguntaba...

Kakashi sonriendo les decía que este no era un entrenamiento común ya que se podía decir que era el examen final contandoles que que probablemente tenían un 66% en fallar y que de los 27 graduados solamente se convertirán en Genin 9...eso hizo que se sorprendieran Sasuke y Sakura mientras que el Rubio solo pensaba en que acabará la reunión para irse al Ichiraku Ramen... Kakashi estudio las reacciones de los jóvenes pero se le hizo raro que el Rubio nisiquiera fuera signos de sorpresa hasta que un chillido de la pelirosada lo saco de sus pensamientos...

"Entonces que significó el examen de graduación de la Academia??" Una pelirosada alterada preguntaba... A lo que recibía una contestación rápida del peliplata.. "Eso solamente era para elegir candidatos que tuvieran alguna posibilidad de convertirse en genin así que mañana los calificare, pueden llevar cualquier tipo de herramientas y armas...a se me olvidaba no desayunen o vomitaran"

Sasuke pensativo reflexionaba sobre la prueba mientras que Sakura estaba demasiada preocupada de que la separen del pelinegro y Naruto ya tenía demasiada hambre... El peliplata les entregó unos papeles que explicaban detalles de la prueba y diciéndoles que no llegaran tarde después de eso se fue del lugar dejando a los chicos solos...

El Rubio rápidamente se levantó a dirección de la puerta pero antes volteo a ver a sus compañeros diciéndole que desayunaran mañana..a lo que recibió un insulto de parte de la pelirosada diciéndole baka que desayunar estaba prohibido a lo que el Rubio con una sonrisa contestó "El nunca dijo que estaba Prohibido...además mañana necesitaremos mucha fuerza para poder pasar la prueba o si no reprobaremos"

Los 2 se miraron extrañados de que el Rubio tuviera mucha razón, ya que si reprobaban posiblemente volverían a la Academia... Al volver a voltear hacia el Rubio ya no se encontraba así que prosiguieron a irse también...

Naruto porfin había llegado a su lugar favorito Ichiraku... Como extrañaba verlo así, ya que en el futuro se había convertido en un restaurante grande y de renombre, eso hacia que siempre estuviera lleno...

Así que disfrutó el momento antes de entrar era como siempre lo recordó y sobre todo a Teuchi y a su hija ayame quien lo recibía con mucha alegría felicitándolo por haberse graduado...

Después de haber comido ahora era el momento de entrenarse para acostumbrarse a su cuerpo joven asi que se dirigió a un campo de entrenamiento y se sentó en el suelo para pensar como entrenaría ,ya que después de todo aunque supiera como realizar sus jutsus tenía el cuerpo más pequeño y frágil que no podría soportar el poder de su nivel Hokage nisiquiera pensar en utilizar el poder de Kurama...

Naruto se levanto y comenzó a hacer calentamiento y luego unos ejercicios básicos físicos... miro para atrás y se dio cuenta que alguien lo espiaba...

Una persona que estaba muy nerviosa y escondida detras de un árbol cercano observaba todo lo que el Rubio hacia...

"Hinata!!" Pensó emocionado el pequeño rubio... Quien corrio felizmente hacia el árbol y saludo a la Hyuga con mucho entusiasmo ... "Hinata! Como estas? "

"¿Eeeeeh? ¿Naruto?" La Hyuga no soportaba tenerlo tan cerca y se desmayó casi al instante... Pero antes de que cayera al suelo fue detenida por el Rubio...

"Jeje se me había olvidado que hinata se desmayaba si me acercaba mucho a ella ...(mirando el rostro dormido de Hinata) si que es muy hermosa" Naruto miraba a su futura esposa y futura madre de su hijos... Dejo con mucho cuidado a Hinata recargada en el árbol más cercano y comenzó a entrenar...

Luego de una hora Hinata algo desorientada despertaba... "donde estoy" pensó mientras rápidamente recordaba que había sido descubierta por el Rubio...

Naruto se percató que la Hyuga se había despertado "Hinata? Te encuentras bien?"

Hinata avergonzada asentía dando a entender que estaba bien,pero se quedó paralizada al ver al Rubio sentarse a su lado...

"Mañana tendrás también una prueba de supervivencia?" El Rubio le preguntaba a la joven chica quien no dejaba de avergonzarse!.. Ella solo asentia a todo lo que el Rubio preguntaba... Mientras Naruto le parecía muy tierno el comportamiento de la peliazul... Hasta que se le cruzó una gran idea...

"Hinata te gustaría entrenar conmigo??" Pegunto el Rubio de repente mientras pensaba... (Quiero acercarme más a ella para curarla de su timidez y sobretodo entrenarla para que sea más fuerte, no soportaría ver a Neji o a su padre tratarla como basura solo por ser más débil )

Hinata asombrada por el ofrecimiento decía tímidamente..."Pero yo soy muy débil y no quiero ser una carga para ti Naruto-kun"

"No digas eso, no eres ninguna molestia y precisamente para eso entrenaremos para ser más fuertes dattebayo" Dijo Naruto con su ya acostumbrada sonrisa...

Hinata no pudo evitar sonrojarse y aún nerviosa trataba de decir algunas palabras... "Yo… quiero ser fuerte"

"Hinata! vamos a volvernos fuertes juntos" le extendia la mano a Hinata..Con mucha vergüenza y timidez tomo la mano de Naruto

Mientras en su mente se decía a si misma (Entrenare junto a Naruto-kun tengo que esforzarme al máximo)

Rápidamente Naruto se acordó que tenían una prueba mañana así que le dijo a la ojiperla... "Ya es tarde te acompañare a tu casa" Dijo Naruto Mientras se acercaba a Hinata

"No es necesario que me acompañes Naruto kun" -Respondió apenada Hinata...

"no hay problema hina chan" Al escuchar esas palabras la ojiperla se volvió a desmayar así que de nuevo el Rubio se quedó a su lado esperando a que se volviera a despertar,despues de un rato comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la mansión Hyūga...

"(Estoy caminando a casa con Naruto kun se dijo a ella misma)" pensó emocionada Hinata quien no dejaba de sonrojarse...

Durante el trayecto Naruto no dejaba de hablar de cualquier cosa que pasará por su mente,mientras que la Hyuga sonrojada trataba de responder a todo lo que le decía el Rubio hasta que llegaron a la Residencia Hyuga donde se despidieron y la Hyuga muy agradecida por haberla acompañado entró a su casa muy avergonzada eso hizo al Rubio feliz y pensar en lo mucho que extrañaba su vida anterior a lado de ella pero esta vez haría lo posible para corresponder a sus sentimientos desde ahora...Luego de dejar a Hinata en su casa y acordar verse más a menudo en el campo de entrenamiento , fue directo a su departamento para preparase para el día de mañana...

Al día siguiente se levanto temprano y preparó un ramen instantáneo para desayunar tranquilamente, ya que sabía muy bien que kakashi llegaría muy tarde...

"¿Enserio estas desayunando ramen?" Pregunto de la nada Kurama que apenas se estaba despertando...

"mira nada más ,por fin el zorro perezoso despuerta ¿no crees que duermes demasiado?" Dijo Naruto un poco enfadado...

"Jeje si pudiera dormiría mas"Respondió Kurama fastidiado..

"Y bien, que planeas hacer en la prueba de hoy...sinceramente podrías derrotar a kakashi tu solo si quisieras, pero con ese cuerpo y la fuerza que tienes tal vez te derrote" Kurama comentaba..

"Recuerda que el propósito de la prueba es trabajo en equipo,necesito hacer que me ayuden Sasuke y Sakura" Explico Naruto mientras seguía almorzando..

"Si que la tienes difícil hacer que la fan girl y el emo vengador te ayuden" Se burló Kurama... Mientras el Rubio suspiraba agotado al saber que su amigo tenía razón..

Naruto llegó tranquilamente al campo de entrenamiento y pudo ver que Sasuke y Sakura estaban ahí, se les notaba fastidiados por la espera ya que kakashi no había llegado aun... Pero vio a la pelirosada acercarse a el y se maldijo de haber llegado antes que el peliplata ,ya que Sakura empezó a regañarlo y a desquitarse con el por llegar más tarde que ellos...

Después de 20 minutos el peliplata apareció saludando a los chicos mientras la pelirosada le gritaba que había llegado muy tarde... Después de disculparse con su ya típica frase kakashi empezó a explicarles de la prueba con los 2 cascabeles , les dijo que si no conseguían una de ella no comerian nada ademas serían amarrados en un tronco mientras lo ven comer enfrente de ellos eso hizo que los 2 chico mirarán a Naruto por el buen Consejo que les dio ayer de que desayunaran... Mientras el peliplata proseguía en explicar lo más importante ,de que solo había 2 cascabeles y uno de ellos tendría que regresar de nuevo a la Academia...

También les dijo que lo atacaran con la intención de matarlo ya que si no lo hacían enserio, no podrían pasar la prueba... Mientras explicaba todo observo al Rubio quien se le notaba que no prestaba atención solo estaba callado mirando al cielo... No podía creerlo ya que se imaginaba que el Rubio sería el primero en estar preocupado sobretodo el primero en atacarlo...

"Comiencen" Dijo el peliplata para que comenzarán a atacarlo pero vio a los chicos irse y esconderse entre la malesa tratando de borrar su presencia... Pero noto algo raro que le sorprendio, vio al Rubio parado enfrente de el durmiendo y boztezando eso hizo que le saliera una gota estilo anime en la cabeza... Los demás obsevaban escondidos de como el Rubio se quedó ahí sin hacer nada,así que empezaron a pensar que era un tonto sin remedio y que seguramente el reprobaría... Kakashi saco su libro como era costumbre para leerlo tranquilamente hasta que pasaron los minutos y vio que el Rubio seguía dormido parado... Era la primera vez desde hace mucho que alguien lo molestara de esa manera se decepcionó un poco ya que esperaba más del hijo de su sensei...así que sin dejar de leer se acercó al Rubio para tratar de golpearlo y lo hizo... Al hacerlo Naruto estalló en una bola de humo dando a entender que era solamente un clon sorprendiendo al peliplata... Nunca noto que se trataba de un simple clon, se preguntaba cuando lo había hecho al igual que Sasuke y Sakura quienes estaban pasmados sin poder creer lo que pasaba...

(Continuará)


	3. Las misiones del Equipo 7

Kakashi sonreía por haber caído en un simple engaño de un genin... Así que decidió esperar a que el verdadero Naruto apareciera, ya que era sorprenderte que no pudiera encontrar su presencia...

Mientras eso pasaba Naruto mando un clon a bucar a Sasuke y el original fue a buscar a Sakura...

"Oye Sasuke" Dijo Naruto en voz baja... Sasuke se sorprendió al escuchar al rubio detrás de el..

"Naruto? ¿Como fue que me encontraste?" Pregunto el pelinegro sorprendido mientras seguía con un ojo puesto a Kakashi...

"Rapido dime qué quieres dobe" comento irritado el pelinegro...

"Necesitamos un plan y sobretodo trabajar en equipo...ya qué ninguno de nosotros podrá con el sensei quien esta a un nivel superior al nuestro y por si solos no lograremos ganarle, creo que ya sabes bien eso verdad? " Dijo Naruto con una expresión sería...

"No seas ridículo debe, yo solo podré conseguir almenos uno y además que haremos si solo hay dos cascabeles" El Uchiha respondía con un tono de molestia...

(Suspiro del rubio) "Sasuke escuchame! lo de los cascabeles luego podremos resolver eso, ahora tenemos que ir junto a Sakura quien ya sabe del asunto" Dijo Naruto con una expresión de confianza que sorprendió un poco al pelinegro...

Sasuke seguía sin admitir de que el Rubio tenía mucha razón y que la única salida de almenos tener alguna oportunidad en contra del jounin...era el trabajo en equipo,asi que decidió escuchar su plan mientras los 2 se iban de de ese lugar sigilosamente...

Después de un unos minutos se encontraron con Sakura y el Naruto original..."Hey, aquí estamos Sasuke Kun" Chillaba la pelirosada al ver a su amado Uchiha...

"Bien Naruto, Que haremos? ¿Al menos ya tienes un plan?" Pregunto Sasuke aun dudando del Rubio por otro lado Sakura quien le parecía buena idea sobre atacar juntos ,pero su fan girl interior decía que seria más adecuado que Sasuke se encargará del plan...

"Sasuke quien crees que soy ,necesitas tener más confianza en los demas" Naruto un poco arrogante respondia, para después explicar su plan... Sasuke y Sakura escuchaban muy atentos...

Después de un rato Sasuke y Naruto salieron entre las ramas y corrieron hacia Kakashi quien aún seguía con su libro en mano , sonrió un poco al ver a los 2 genin juntos esta vez...ambos lanzaron unas Shuriken hacia el para distraerlo y así cada uno se separo para atacar por un diferente ángulo... El Rubio se acercó para dar una patada al rostro de Kakashi y Sasuke lanzo una patada a las piernas para derribarlo...pero el peliplata logro bloquear las dos patadas sin ningún problema aun así los 2 chicos siguieron adelante...Naruto agarro el brazo de Kakashi con el cual había detenido su patada e intento patearlo de nuevo, mientras Sasuke tomaba ventaja de agarrar los cascabeles en eso el peliplata pateo a Sasuke para luego tomar a Naruto y lanzarlo lejos...

Sakura quien llego por detrás sigilosamente se acercaba al peliplata mientras Kakashi lanzaba a Naruto, pero este era solo un clon que explotó en una bomba de humo para estorbar la visibilidad del peliplata...el verdadero se había transformado en Sasuke... Sakura no logró tomarlos ya que kakashi había reaccionado a tiempo,pero pudo hacer que se le cayeran al suelo...En eso el peliplata escucho cerca de el a alguien...

"Elemento fuego! gran bola de fuego! " Sasuke quien había salido de entre la maleza utilizaba su ataque para alejar a Kakashi de los cascabeles quien ya se preparaba para recogerlos, este dio un salto hacia atrás esquivando el ataque...

Para cuando Kakashi volvio a ver a los genin noto que Sakura ya había recogido los cascabeles del suelo dando una señal de victoria mientras sus compañeros se ponían a lado de ella...

"Felicitaciones! pasaron la prueba, así que ¿Quién regresara a la academia?" Pregunto un Kakashi serio mirándolos fijamente...

"Los tres trabajamos en equipo para obtener los cascabeles así que los tres vamos a pasar la prueba"

Decia Sasuke serio y con determinación...

"Sasuke kun tiene razón,nosotros somos un equipo así que nadie regresara a la academia" Respondía Sakura decidida sin dejar de sonrojarse al estar a lado de su amado Uchiha...

"Ya escucho kakashi sensei a mis compañeros" Naruto con su típica sonrisa los miraba nostálgico la escena...

"Bien el equipo 7 oficialmente esta graduado" Dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa...

Sakura emocionada gritaba en su interior por aun estar con su amado Sasuke Kun, diciendo que era el destino que estuvieran juntos, mientras Sasuke miraba a Naruto un poco molesto ya que su plan había funcionado...pero le molestaba que Naruto hubiera hecho casi todo...

Kakashi pudo percibir las reacciones de los chicos y empezó a hablar seriamente "para serles sinceró antes de la prueba esperaba que Sakura no hiciera nada por estar pensando en Sasuke, mientras que tu (mirando a Sasuke) al ser tan arrogante y pensar que los demás solo te estorbarían irías a atacarme solo y por último Naruto al conocer de ti sobre tus días en la Academia supuse que harías solamente tonterías"

Al escuchar esas palabra Sasuke y Sakura se quedarían muy pensativos ya que antes de que el rubio los contactará todo lo que había dicho el peliplata era exactamente lo que estaban haciendo... Mientras que el rubio en su interior aún pensaba que tal vez fue un error en intervenir y si hubiera sido mejor que transcurriera como la primera vez y actuar como era antes...

En eso kakashi volvió a hablarles "si yo hubiera tenido razón posiblemente los hubiera reprobado, ya que las misiones se hacen en quipo y no malinterpreten por supuesto que las habilidades individuales son importantes para un ninja...pero el trabajo en equipo es la primera prioridad... Ya que sin eso posiblemente las acciones inviduales pueden poner a sus compañeros en peligro incluso podrían terminar muertos en el peor de los casos"

Al terminar de hablar kakashi a una gran velocidad derribó a Sasuke y con un kunai en la garganta dirigió su vista a Sakura "Sakura Mata a Naruto o Sasuke morirá"

En eso la pelirosada se quedó en shock mientras Naruto observaba seriamente la lección tan importante que kakashi quería enseñarles...

Kakashi seriamente decía "Lo vez , si un rehén es tomado deberías tomar decisiones duras o alguien morirá enfrente de ustedes, ya que hacer misiones no es nada comparado a lo que vieron en la Academia" Kakashi solto a Sasuke y dirigiéndose a un monumento de piedra donde había muchos nombres grabados...

"Los nombres grabados aquí son ninjas reconocidos como héroes de la villa" Kakashi con un semblante serio y nostálgico les contaba...

Naruto pudo recordar sus palabras infantiles que había dicho la primera vez que las escucho de Kakashi cuando les contaba sobre ese monumento y con flashback recordaba a varios ninjas quienes habían muerto durante el transcurso de su vida (imagenes de ninjas muertos en la cuanta guerra y después vio Neji,asuma, Nagato, Itachi, óbito, sus padres y especialmente a Jiraiya) así que empezó a decirlas de nuevo con un semblante nostálgico..

"Algún día mi nombre estará grabado en esa piedra y me reconocerán como un héroe" Mientras lo decía le venían imágenes de cuando murió en la batalla con los Ōtsutsuki...

Kakashi miraba de reojo a Naruto y le parecía algo extraño ya que sus palabras y reacciones no concordaban a un simplemente genin, sino eran de alguien experimentado y que sabía muy bien lo que era perder a sus seres queridos en combate. ..

Kakashi aún mirando a Naruto decía "Ellos no eran simples héroes normales , todos eran Héroes que murieron en combate y el nombre de uno de mis mejores amigos está aquí escrito"

Las reacciones de los genin eran de tristeza mientras el rubio recordaba a óbito y prometiéndole sacarlo de la oscuridad...

Kakashi al ver sus reacciones se dirigió a ellos "ahora que aprobaron y seremos un equipo les diré una cosa que espero que siempre lo recuerden...En el mundo ninja, aquellos que rompen las reglas son escoria...Pero aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos, son peor que escoria" Los tres genin se asombraron por esas palabras mientras que Naruto sonreía por recordar de nuevo esas palabras tan importantes en su vida...

"A partir de mañana comenzaremos a hacer misiones como un equipo" Dijo Kakashi... Mientras los 3 genin asentían emocionados...

Varios días después vemos al equipo 7 separados y escondidos en varias posiciones detrás de unos árboles, mientras Kakashi les daba la señal para que atraparan al objetivo a capturar...

Después de atrapar al gato Tora quien dormía plácidamente en los brazos de Naruto...se lo entregaba a la esposa del feudal del país del fuego... Naruto sentía una gran pena por el gato siendo aplastado por la señora quien no dejaba de abrazarlo... Hasta que salio de sus pensamientos al escuchar al Hokage econmendarles otra misión, de ser niñeras del hijo de alguien importante mientras también que fueran a un pueblo en busca de algunas cosas a lo que muy molesto el rubio interrumpió...

"YA BASTA DE ESTAS MISIONES TAN ABURRIDAS!!! SON UNA MIERDA!!

YA ES HORA DE QUE NOS DE, MISIONES IMPORTANTES" Naruto gritaba con su ya típico tono griton aunque por dentro se disculpaba con el tercero por su comportamiento tan infantil y irrespetuoso...ya que el mismo como Séptimo Hokage les encomendaba a los genin las mismas misiones tan simples y peor aún ya que en su tiempo a consecuencia de la paz ,ya casi no habían misiones complicadas para genin...

Mientras los demás del equipo 7 pensaban diferente por lo que el rubio decía...por un lado vemos a Sakura diciéndole baka a Naruto, Sasuke quien estaba muy deacuerdo con el rubio sobre las misiones y Kakashi que ya esperaba una reacción así... En eso Iruka molesto alzaba la voz..

"NO DIGAS ESTUPIDECES !AÚN ERES UN PRINCIPIANTE.. TODOS LOS NINJAS HAN EMPEZADO CON ESTAS CLASES DE MISIONES"

Mientras el rubio muy enojado le contestaba "COMO MISIONES DE SER NIÑERAS ME PODRÍA AYUDAR A SER UN NINJA ?? SON UNA MIERDA!! " Naruto iba a decir otras cosas más hasta que fue callado por un coscorrón por parte de Kakashi quien le dijo "fue suficiente pensé que ya habías madurado un poco y veo que no"

El tercero fumando su ya famosa pipa empezaba a explicarle al rubio como se manejaba las misiones "A nuestra aldea llegan muchos encargos desde hacer de Niñera hasta matar , en los registro aparecen diversos encargos que se clasifican por letras según el grado de dificultad siendo de mayor a menor A, B, C y D... La aldea esta dividida por grados genin, chunin, jounin y Hokage así que distribuir los encargos es deber de los superiores así que las acomodamos deacuerdo a las capacidades de los shinobis.. Luego de que las misiones hayan sido completadas con éxito los clientes nos dan el pago que corresponde a la mision ,así que como ustedes siendo genin sus misiones serán simplemente de rango D"

Después de terminar con la explicación el tercero volteo aver a Naruto quien estaba distraído contandoles a los demás que había comido ayer ,en eso el Tercero se puso furioso mientras que Kakashi trataba de disculparse por el comportamiento de su equipo...

Naruto volteo a ver al Tercero y a Iruka y ahora con una voz sería y con mucha determinación les dijo "ya no soy el mismo que antes,ahora comprendo que ya soy un shinobi" Haciendo que todos lo mirarán extrañado de sus palabras...

A lo que el Tercer Hokage decía llamando la atención del equipo 7...

"Esta bien Naruto! les encomendare un cargo de Rango C de protección a una persona"

A lo que el rubio muy nostálgico ya esperaba de quien se trataba pero trataba de ocultarlo... "Vamos a cuidar de alguien importante??"

A lo que el Hokage le pedía a un hombre entrar a la Sala, todos observaron aún viejo ebrio y con una botella en mano diciendo..

"Es una broma? Solo son una bola de mocosos y quieren que me crea que son ninjas, sobretodo el enano con expresión de Tarado en el rostro"

Naruto vio como Sakura y Sasuke se ponían a lado de el dando atender que el enano era era el, a lo que Naruto molesto trato de golpear al viejo pero fue detenido por Kakashi diciéndole que debía protegerlo y no matarlo..

En el interior del rubio un gran Zorro que apenas se despertaba se reía a más no poder...mientras que Naruto con una vena en la frente por lo enojado que estaba lo miraba diciéndole que para eso se habia despertado a lo que Kurama sin decir nada más,se volvía a dormir aún que se notaba que aún estaba entre risas...

Saliendo del paisaje mental vemos al viejo presentarse al equipo 7...

"Me llamó Tazuna y soy un famoso constructor de puentes profesionales y necesito protección para regresar a mi país para completar la construcción de un puente que es muy importante para mi pueblo"

Cambiamos de escena y vemos al equipo 7 reunidos con Tazuna en la puertas de Konoha listos para partir...

Pero en eso el viejo volvió a apuntar hacia Naruto diciendo que si en verdad estos mocosos era ninjas profesionales a lo que Kakashi sonriendo contestaba que si y que no se preocipara que el también estaba ahi... A lo que Naruto suspiraba y diciendo seriamente "creo que ya deberiamos irnos , este viejo solo esta perdiendo tiempo" A lo que Tazuna se enojaba y Kakashi sorprendido asentía para ponerse en marcha...

Ya habían avanzado mucho y derrepente Sakura le preguntaba a Tazuna si el era del país de las olas a lo que Tazuna asentía y respondia "porque querías saberlo?"

En eso Sakura miro hacia al peliplata para preguntarle "En ese país no hay shinobis??"

A lo que Kakashi respondía "No los hay...aunque si en el resto de los países" Empezó a explicar sobre las demás aldeas ocultas y que la mas importantes eran 5 y una de ellas era Konoha, también explico sobre los kages que eran los ninjas más fuertes y importantes en el mundo shinobi a lo que Sasuke y Sakura se sorprendieron dándole a entender a Kakashi que ellos no esperaban que el viejo Hokage fuera así de importante... Así que volviendo a la primera pregunta de Sakura...Kakashi le dijo que no se preocupara en encontrar shinobis enemigos extranjeros... A lo que Tazuna reaccionó nervioso pero Naruto y Sasuke se percataron inmediatamente...

Kakashi y Naruto observaron un charco de agua pero no le prestaron mucha atención ,pero cuando ya lo habían pasado dos shinobis encapuchados salieron de ahí y atacaron a Kakashi envolviéndolo en cadenas después de eso lo atravezaron con sus garras metálicas... Rápidamente se dirigieron a atacar al viejo constructor quien Sakura se puso adelante de el temblando pero sosteniendo un kunai queriendo protegerlo,pero antes de acercarse aún más fueron arrojados hacia unos árboles fácilmente por el rubio quien con una gran velocidad los habia pateado sorprendiendo a Tazuna ,Sakura y a Sasuke...Pero cuando se disponian a levantarse Sasuke les arrojó unos kunai que hicieron que las garras metálicas se quedarán atrapadas en el árbol... En eso vieron al rubio en frente de ellos rápidamente trataron de safarse para atacarlo pero sintieron un miedo aterrador recorriendo sus venas al ver al pequeño rubio a los ojos mientras el simplemente los miraba... En sus ojos rojizos con un pupila rasgada podrían ver sus propias muertes , sus instintos les decían que no se movieran ni un milimetro... En eso Kakashi apareció atrás del rubio con un semblante serio mirando al rubio y este volteo sonriendole con una gota de sudor en la cabeza pensando que la rego por emocionarse...

"Kakashi sensei me alegra que este bien jeje" Decía el rubio con su típica sonrisa...

El peliplata aún serio quito su semblante y sonrió dirigiéndose a su equipo ... "Disculpen por desaparecer quería saber el objetivo de estos ninjas" Volteo a ver a Tazuna quien nervioso desviaba la mirada mientras Kakashi volvía a hablar "No esperaba una gran reacción de ustedes en verdad me sorprendieron...Naruto ,Sasuke buen trabajo en equipo aunque supongo que fue casualidad y Sakura tu reacción en proteger al cliente fue estupenda" Los genin a sus modos se alegraron por ser alabados por el jounin... Mientras el peliplata cambiaba su expresión hacia Tazuna..

"Señor Tazuna estos ninjas son chunin de la aldea escondida entre la niebla , son famosos por seguir luchando sin importar lo que les pase"

En eso uno de los ninjas de la neblina hablaron "como supiste de nosotros antes de nuestro primer ataque" A lo que Kakashi les explicó "fue algo sencillo al ver un charco de agua en un lugar soleado donde lleva muchos días sin llover"

Rápidamente el ninja de la niebla contestó "porque te dejaste atrapar y porque dejaste a los chicos pelear"

"Si yo hubiera querido los habria matado fácilmente y al instante pero queria saber quién era su objetivo" Decía Kakashi mirando a Tazuna... El viejo trato de hacerse el desentendido...

"Estos ninjas iban detrás de ti... No sabíamos que habrían shinobis nuestra misión es protegerte de ladrones y pandillas... Ya que al ver shinobis en la misión se convierte en un rango B y pasa a ser más costosa , estoy seguro que tienes una razón pero a su vez causa problemas a la misión ya que salió de nuestras cláusulas"

Sakura aún en shock y preocupada por lo sucedido decía "No estamos listos para esta misión ,será mejor desertar, regresemos a la aldea Kakashi sensei"

Kakashi aún pensaba que hacer ,mientras Sasuke estaba aún pensando en los movimientos tan rápidos del rubio ya que el nisiquiera lo vio moverse y Naruto estaba descansando relajadmente sentado a lado de los ninjas de la neblina quienes estaban amarrados y con rostros de querer matar al rubio...

Mientras tanto en un lugar lejano un viejo enano con un traje muy caro le recliminaba a un ninja con vendas en el rostro y una gran espada de haber fallado y que se había gastado mucho dinero con el... A lo que el ninja mejor conocido como el demonio de la neblina decía

"Ya basta de lloriquear, esta vez iré yo mismo y les cortarle las cabezas"

A lo que el enano con traje respondía "Estas seguro? Ya que el enemigo contrato ninjas hábiles y después del fracaso con los hermanos demoniacos será mejor que estés más preparado"

A lo que el ninja molesto contestaba "Con quien me tomas, te demostrare porque me llaman El Demonio oculto entre la neblina Zabuza Momochi...

Mientras tanto con el equipo 7 Naruto se ponía de pie diciéndole a su sensei que sería mejor seguir con la Misión.. A lo que Tazuna sorprendido, miro la determinación del rubio así que dirigiéndose a Kakashi diciéndole que le contara todo..

"Es cierto que este encargo salió de lo convenido y es que hay un hombre extremadamente peligroso tras mi cabeza"

Kakashi respondió "peligroso? de quien se trata"

"El Corrupto y Magnate de Nombre Gatou" Dijo nervioso Tazuna quien Kakashi se sorprendió y decía "De la compañia Gatouse dice que es una de las compañias más corruptas del mundo"

Tazuna prosiguió a contar mientras el equipo 7 prestaba mucha atención.. "El es el dueño de varias compañias de Navíos , pero secretamente el vende drogas y otras cosas ilegales utilizando pandillas y ninjas renegados para llevarse los negocios a otros lugares... En verdad es un hombre de temer así que hace un año puso sus ojos en el país de las olas y por medio de violencia y dinero tomó control de la industria pesquera así que ahora tiene monopolio de todo y así que la única cosa que le tiene miedo es a la construcción del puente"

Alo que Sakura decía "Asi que desde que empezó a construir el puente se convirtió en su enemigo"

Sasuke por fin habló "Así que el contrato a esos ninjas para acabar con usted"

Naruto solo observaba como el viejo asentia...

"Así que al saber que había ninjas tras tu cabeza nos contrataste a nosotros" Decía Kakashi serio...

"Nuestro país es extremadamente pobre ni si siquiera el feudal tiene tanto dinero y obviamente tampoco nosostros tenemos ...así que las cuentas no nos daba para un rango superior al C... (Rostro que da lastima) Así que si ustedes renuncian seré asesinado y no se preocupen si yo muero mi lindo Nieto solo llorara por mi unos dias y mi hija vivirá sintiendo tanto rencor hacia los ninjas de Konoha ,pero no se preocupen no es su culpa"

Kakashi rascandose su cabello mientras los genin miraban a Tazuna por chantajista...Kakashi le dijo que lo protegerán hasta que llegue a su casa... En eso vemos que en la mente del viejo hace una pose de victoria...

Después de un tiempo viajando por fin habían llegado al país de las olas y mientras viajan en un bote así que tranquilamente bajaron sin hacer tanto escándalo para no encontrase con hombres de de Gatou... En eso Kakashi se preparaba mentalmente suspirando...que posiblemente ya no se enfrentarían con simples chunin sino tendrían que enfrentarse con Jounin...

Ya en el camino Naruto percibió algo entre las ramas así que lanzó un kunai asustando a los demás... En eso vieron a un conejo blanco asustado ... Sakura trato de golpear a Naruto pero este lo esquivo fácilmente y disculpándose ya que estaba seguro que alguien lo seguía... Kakashi sabía que algo anda mal por el color del conejo así que se preparó para lo peor...

"TODOS AGANCHENSE" Kakashi rápidamente daba una orden , Naruto tomó a Sakura derribandola mientras que Sasuke hacia lo mismo con Tazuna... Sintieron algo pasar cerca de ellos y al ver de que se trataba vieron aún ninja parado arriba de una gran espada clavada en un árbol...

"Ahora entiendo porque los Hermanos Demonios habían fallado en su misión en matar a ese viejo" El ninja con un tono aterrador decía...

"Baia baia miren nada más, tenemos aún ninja renegado de la aldea de la niebla el Gran Denonio Zabuza Momochi... Ahora escuchenme , retrocedan el esta en otro nivel que aquellos 2 ninjas" Kakashi muy serio les decía mientras destapaba su ojo...

"Es muy alagador que conozcas mi nombre.. Para que veas que yo también te reconozco eres el gran ninja Copia ,Kakashi del Sharingan"

Al escuchar Sharingan Sasuke se sorprendió mientras Tazuna y Sakura se preguntaban que significaba... Mientras Naruto le empezó a rugir el estómago sacandole a todos una gota de sudor estilo anime ya que había roto la tensión...

"Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke protegan a Tazuna y no se metan en esto" Kakashi serio les ordenaba... Pero al descubrirse el ojo que mostraba una cicatriz y el ojo rojizo mostrando tres aspas...

"Por fin contempló el Sharingan si que es un gran honor" Un Zabuza muy confiado decía...

Mientras los demás presentes observan a Kakashi y se preguntaban que era el Sharingan a lo que Sasuke proseguio a contar...

"El Sharingan es una habilidad ocular que te permite contrarrestar cada ataque ya sea Ninjutsu, Taijutsu y Genjutsu pero el Sharingan es más que eso"

Zabuza riéndose decía "buena explicación pero es muy resumida, el Sharingan es temible que permite a quien la usa utilizar a pie de la letra el jutsu de su adversario... Cuando Yo pertenecía al cuerpo de asesinato en la aldea oculta de la Niebla, llevaba conmigo una guía de bolsillo en la cual aparecía Hatake Kakashi y ahí decía que eres un Shinobi imitador quien a copiado más de 1000 jutsus de sus oponentes"

Sakura se sorprendía por lo famoso que era su sensei y Sasuke miraba a Kakashi preguntándose porque tenía el Sharingan si solamente el clan Uchiha podía despertarlos...hasta que escucharon unos crujidos de unas papas fritas siendo comidas por el rubio quien de nuevo había terminado con la tensión recibiendo una regañada por la pelirosada, quien no podría creer que estuviera comiendo en una situación asi mientras que el decía que no podía pelear con el estómago vacio...

Zabuza molesto con el rubio decía "Ya basta de hablar , vamos directamente al grano debo matar a ese vejestorio rápido de una vez"

Rápidamente los 3 genin se pusieron alrededor de Tazuna para protegerlo mientras Kakashi estaba en frente de ellos... "Ya veo que tendré que matarte a ti primero Kakashi" Al decir eso agarro su espada y se arrojó al lago... "KiriGakure No jutsu"

Los ninjas se sorprendieron al verlo devaneserse en la neblina... A lo que Kakashi supuso que posiblemente iría tras de el primero... "Posiblemente nos mate sin nisiquiera saber cuando y tampoco puedo utilizar el sharingan perfectamente así que mantenganse alerta" Decía Kakashi a sus estudiantes pero escucho la voz del ninja de kiri..

"8 puntos entre la faringe, el espinazo,los pulmones , el hígado, la yugular , los riñones y el corazón... Cuales de esos puntos quieren que los apuñale prinero" Alo que todos a excepción del Rubio y Kakashi se asustaban...

A lo que Kakashi procedió a emitir gran cantidad de chacra y sobre todo un gran instinto asesino... Que hacia que los demás se sintieran ahogados por la presión (a excepcion del rubio) y sobre todo el pelinegro que no soportaba la gran presión ejercida que hacia que pensara en suicidarse... Pero en el último minuto escucho la voz de su sensei..

"Sasuke, tranquilizate los protegere con mi vida si es necesario, No dejaré que mis compañeros mueran"

Todos miraban asombrados al peliplata... Pero una voz que estaba entre ellos decía "que te parece esto" Zabuza apareció entre los genin con su espada..

Kakashi rápidamente con un kunai atravesó a zabuza mientras los demás caían todavía en shock observando la batalla... Zabuza incrédulo aún no podía creer que Kakashi lo hubiera visto aún con la neblina ,pero vio como de la herida de zabuza salía agua dando a entender que era un clon mientras el verdadero se ponía detrás de Kakashi atravezandolo con su espada... Pero Zabuza se sorprendió que Kakashi le había copiado su jutsu clon de agua... No noto un kunai en su cuello y pudo ver a Kakashi detrás de el diciendole "se acabó" ... Mientras los demás aliviados veían a excepción de Naruto que se encontraba serio...

A lo que Zabuza confiado "crees que se acabó? No te haz dado cuenta? Vas a necesitar más que solo imitar me como un mimo para poder derrotarme,desde que me oculte tu ya me habias copiado mi técnica y hiciste que tu clon hablará para distraerme y así oculto en la neblina observabas mis movimientos debo admitir que es un buen plan pero "

Kakashi se sorprendió al sentir la presencia de zabuza detrás de el mientras este se preparaba para cortarlo con su gran espada... Pero Kakashi logró evadirlo dando pie a una pelea de taijutsu... Pero en un movimiento Kakashi fue mandado al lago por una fuerte patada hundiéndose... Los genin se quedaron incrédulos al ver a su sensei ser golpeado y cuando Kakashi se disponía a salir del agua pudo notar que el agua estaba pesada... Pero se sorprendió al escuchar a Zabuza... Decir... "Water Prison No jutsu" A lo que un sorprendido Kakashi fue capturado...

"pensé que me darías más pelea, pero ahora que te capture solo me queda matar a tus compañeros y a ese viejo" Un Zabuza muy confiado creaba un clon de agua quien se dirigía a los genin...

"Jeje ustedes 3 llevan bandas como si fueran ninjas de verdad, pero un ninja de verdad son aquellos que han pasado situaciones de vida a muerte a diario así que resumiendo si no están en mi lista no puedo considerarlos ninjas.. Solo son unos estorbos"

Kakashi preocupado les decía a sus estudiantes "tomen al Constructor y salgan de aquí!! Mientras me tenga atrapado el original no podrá moverse y el clon no puede estar muy lejos del original"

Tazuna, Sasuke y Sakura estaban aterrados mientras escuchaban a su sensei decirles que se fueran hasta que vieron al rubio ponerse enfrente de ellos diciéndoles a todos...

"Creo que es mi turno de lucirme " Lo decía con una sonreia y se tronaba los dedos de la mano...

Mientras que Sakura le gritaba que no se hiciera el valiente y diciéndole que era un tonto que no podría contra el... Sasuke y Tazuna pensando lo mismo... Kakashi le iba a decir a Naruto que no lo hiciera ,pero al verlo sintió como si estuviera enfrente de su sensei no podría explicar bien esa sensación de que todo iba estar bien...al igual que los demas lo sintieron cuando el rubio volteo con su típica sonrisa todo estará bien...

Zabuza muy sorprendido se reía "si que eres un mocoso sin miedo a morir así que como cortesía te mataré en segundos y te diré una cosa...a tu edad yo ya tenia mis manos llenas de sangre así que sigo sin considerarte un ninja real"

Kakashi preocupado decía "Demonio de la Neblina quien se formó en aquella época cuando la aldea de la Neblina era conocida como la Aldea Sangrienta y en donde para convertirse en ninja tenían que pasar por una prueba final"

Sakura asustada preguntaba "prueba final"

Zabuza escucho al peliplata y les dijo "así que conoces mi historia Kakashi, bueno la prueba era lucha a muerte entre estudiantes quienes eran amigos que entrenaban y comían juntos, eran obligados a luchar hasta que uno de ellos perdiera la vida casi siempre escogían a amigos que se ayudaban y compartían sueños en comunes"

Todos tenían caras de terror al imaginarse estar ahí... Hasta que Kakashi habló "Hace diez años tuvo que cambiar esas reglas ya que apareció un estudiante que parecía más un demonio"

Sakura sorprendida "demonio"

Kakashi procedió "en ese año ese estudiante mató a más de 100 de los candidatos sin ningún remordimiento"

Zabuza con una sonrisa sombría decía "si que fue muy divertido esa vez jaja bueno ya hablamos mucho es hora de matarlos"

El clon proseguio a atacar con su espada pero noto al rubio que no se movía hasta que al dar el ataque con la espada fue detenida con un simple kunai... El ninja de kiri se sorprendió por la fuerza que ejercía el pequeño rubio... Parecía que no se esforzara a lo que procidio a darle una patada quien con un salto hacia atrás lo esquivo... Naruto procedió a crear más de 100 clones a lo que sorprendió a zabuza y rodeandolo procedió a atacarlo, Naruto procedía a estar a un nivel de zabuza en taijutsu no quería levantar tantas sospechas aunque sinceramente sus ataques no eran tan certeros (se decía a si mismo que necesitaba entrenarse más ya que el nivel que estaba era muy bajo) .. Pero quería lucirse un poco... Sabía bien que no podría hacer el Rasengan así que procedió a hacer el ataque conbinado con Sasuke para que el también avanzara y que no estuviera tan celoso después... Mientras zabuza estaba teniendo problemas con los clones... Todos veían como Naruto le hacia frente al clon de Zabuza sin ningún problema y se veía como poco a poco estaba retrocediendo el ninja de kiri... Naruto deshizo a varios de sus clones para que se formara una cortina de humo, haciendo que nadie pudiera ver que pasaba... Al agitar su espada Zabuza y despejar el humo pudo ver al pequeño rubio que tenía en sus manos una herramienta quien le lanzaba a Sasuke... Este entendió rápidamente dadose una media vuelta "Así que por fin piensas en el trabajo en equipo" y aunque no le agradaba que fuera idea de Naruto le pareció un gran plan...

Sasuke procedió a armar la Shuriken "molino de sombra" Procedió a lanzarla...

A lo que el clon de Zabuza burlándose decía que una simple Shuriken no funcionara con el... Pero noto que no era hacia el ataque sino para el original.. Pero este una gran facilidad la tomó con su otra mano dando a entender que era muy fácil pero se sorprendió al ver otra Shuriken detrás de la primera... Antes de que lo cortara lo evadió con un salto... Sakura sorprendida por ver que que no había funcionado mientras Zabuza burlándose se reía al decir quería era todavía fácil...

Pero todos se sorprendieron al ver como los dos Shuriken se transformaban en Naruto... Hasta Sasuke nunca pensó que la primera Shuriken también era Naruto transformado..

Naruto sujetando el brazo de zabuza mientras el otro Naruto lanzaba un kunai al brazo con el que tenía atrapado a Kakashi...

Este no tuvo más remedio que soltar a Kakashi y así tratar de golpear al rubio... Pero antes de que lo hiciera sintió abajo de el como un clon del rubio salía del agua golpeandolo (como lo hizo con Neji en el examen chunin pero esta vez en el agua) al recibir el gran golpe en la mandíbula salió volando hacia arriba donde ya 5 Narutos lo esperaban (salieron al mismo tiempo que el clon que golpeo a Zabuza) con su ya típico Ráfaga de leones versión Naruto...en eso la última patada lo hizo que se estrellara en el agua haciendo un estallido...

Mientras los clones del rubio desaparecían y Naruto original salía muy tranquilamente caminando sobre el agua a dirrecion de los demas diciéndole a su sensei que le dejaba el resto...

A lo que Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura y Tazuna no podían creer lo que había pasado, parecía un sueño ya que todo paso muy rapido...

(continuará)


	4. Las Misiones del equipo 7 parte2

El Rubio tranquilamente con sus brazos cruzados atrás de su cabeza y sus ojos cerrados seguía caminado sobre el agua a dirección de sus compañeros genin... Pero por dentro se le notaba preocupado ,preguntándose si tal vez se había emocionado de más y que seguramente todos se preguntarian como fue posible que el peor estudiante de la Academia hubiera humillado a un Jounin renegado casi del mismo nivel que Kakashi sensei.

Un Zabuza mal herido salia del agua con unos ojos que demostraban rabia y muerte puestos sobre el pequeño Rubio, quiso ir tras el para Matarlo y descuatizarlo...pero Kakashi quien se había liberado de la prisión de agua se puso en su camino y con una voz de agradecimiento pero a la vez muy sería le dijo al Rubio...

"Bien hecho Naruto a partir de ahora me encargo yo, pero después de terminar con el...tu y yo hablaremos"

Naruto solo asintió y siguió su camino para después ponerse en frente de Tazuna... Sasuke que estaba del lado izquierdo aún no podía creer que este fuera aquel Naruto torpe, el que no podía ni crear un simple clon y quien había reprobado varias veces...por otro lado Sakura quien estaba del lado contrario aun seguía en shock por lo ocurrido sin dejar de ver a su compañero, se le notaba un poco sonrojada al ver al Rubio pelear de esa manera ya que ni en sus sueños lo hubiera imaginado verlo combatir asi...pero ahora Naruto le parecería tan genial (no tanto como su Sasuke kun xd ) mientras que el viejo Tazuna se sentía más tranquilo al tener al Rubio protegiéndolo en frente de el... Si que se había equivocado en juzgarlo...

El Demonio de la Neblina se le notaba impaciente, quería terminar con el peliplata rápido e ir a matar al Rubio quien lo hizo pasar por una terrible humillación, pero lo que más le odiaba admitir fue que ese niño lo había herido de gravedad , posiblemente por fuera no se veían tan graves las heridas pero por dentro una de sus costillas estaba rota ,ya que 3 de los clones del Rubio le habrían golpeado en el mismo lugar estando en el aire...

"Jaja Nunca me imaginé que yo cometería un grave error en subestimar a un simple mocoso"

Zabuza con un rostro de incredulidad decía mirando de reojo al Rubio...

"No te preocupes, yo también me lleve una gran impresión ,pero creo que sera mejor terminar con esto rapido"

Kakashi mirando fijamente a zabuza le contestaba...

"!SUITON SUIRYUUDAN NO JUTSU!"

Rapidamente los jounin empezaron a hacer sellos a gran velocidad creando 2 dragones de agua que chocaron entre si... Sasuke quien estaba viendo a Kakashi con atención se sorprendendia del Sharingan de su sensei ya que habia copiado los sellos a la perfección, mientras Sakura y el viejo se asustaban por la gran conmoción de las técnicas al chocar entre si...Zabuza presentía que algo estaba mal durante la batalla, porque pareciera como si Kakashi logrará leer su mente mucho antes de que el procediera a hacer algún movimiento...

"Maldito Copion!!! Me asegurare que nunca vuelvas a utilizar ese ojo !!"

El espadachín de la neblina le gritaba desesperado al peli plata, pero se quedo mudo al ver una figura parecida a el detrás de su oponente... Enseguida pensó que seria un simple Genjutsu...pero al dejar de estar concentrado la técnica de Kakashi logró superarlo al grado de arrojarlo fuertemente fuera del agua a dirección de un árbol cercano...

"Como es posible que puedas ver el futuro?? "

Zabuza en su desesperación le preguntaba al peliplata quien solo le respondió "vas a morir"...

Pero Kakashi se sorprendió al escuchar una voz diciendo..."Cierto esta muerto" unas agujas senbon fueron clavadas en el cuello de Zabuza derribandolo... En eso Kakashi y los demás se sorprendieron al ver a un ninja saliendo de los árboles con una máscara cubriendole el rostro... Kakashi reconoció esa máscara y sin dejar de ver a ese ninja misterioso fue a revisar el pulso de Zabuza.. Solo asentio al ver que estaba muerto mientras eso pasaba el enmascarado prosiguio a hablar...

"Muchas gracias, por su ayuda... Desde hace tiempo e estado buscando la oportunidad de matar a Zabuza"

"Así que eres un cazador de la Aldea oculta en la neblina" Kakashi respondió...

"Cazador?" Sakura decía sin entender que significaba...

"Si ...Soy un cazador ! Mi mision es cazar a todos los ninjas renegados de mi aldea y este ninja era uno de los principales de mi lista"

Kakashi al verlo se sorprendío, ya que no era alguién normal... al escuchar su voz y ver el cuerpo del Cazador de Kiri ,pudo ver que tenia más o menos un año de diferencia que sus estudiantes... En eso el ninja bajo del árbol de donde estaba para llevarse a Zabuza ,ya que su cuerpo tenia que ser entregado a su aldea, pero en eso el rubio apareció cerca de el...

"Espera un momento!" Naruto con un semblante serio decía... Haciendo que el cazador se pusiera nervioso ya que sintio como el rubio emitía un aura peligrosa y peor aún al ver que metía su mano en la bolsa de kunais... Haku estaba dispuesto a atacar si era necesario pero se sorprendió al ver que era una simple bolígrafo y así que el Rubío empezó a escribir en las vendas y cuerpo de Zabuza varias palabras como...(perdedor, idiota, raro sin cejas y fuiste humillado por Naruto Uzumaki ninja de konoha)... Mientras seguía escribíendo todos los demas presentes tenían una gota estilo anime en sus Cabezas...

Al terminar se apartó y dejó al cazador llevarse a Zabuza, cuando se fueron Kakashi procedio a decir que ahora era el momento de ir a la casa de Tazuna...en eso el viejo se emocionó y riéndose dijo que ahí podrían relajarse , no les duro mucho la emoción ya que vieron al peliplata desmayarse pero antes que tocará el piso Naruto lo atrapo... Ya en la casa del viejo una hermosa mujer de nombre Tsunami e hija de Tazuna le preguntaba al peliplata si se encontraba mejor... Este yacía recostado en un futon en el piso diciendo que tal vez no podría moverse en una semana , mientras sakura decia que el Sharingan era increíble pero hacia que el cuerpo se desgaste mucho... Sakura volvió a preguntarle a su sensei sobre el tipo de la mascara a lo que todos se quedaron en silencio esperando la respuesta del peliplata...

Kakashi procedio a contarles sobre los cazadores Anbu y cuales eran sus especialidades... "Uno de sus trabajos es eliminar los rastros de exiatencia de un ninja muerto en batalla para que no caiga en manos del enemigo, ya que los ninjas en su cuerpo son contenedores de secretos e habilidades que pueden ser robados y utilizados en contra de su propia aldea, un ejemplo es mi Sharingan ya que si yo muriera las demás aldeas podrían robarmelo y utilizarlo en contra de Konoha... Es por eso que los Anbus deben eliminar rápidamente cualquier rastro de mi cuerpo"

Sakura se estremecio al pensar que en este momento zabuza debe de estar siendo descuartizado y eliminado en esto momentos...

Mientras en un lugar lejano se encontraba zabuza recostado en el suelo y el ninja enmascarado a lado de el... En eso Zabuza se despertó de golpe mirando al enmascarado ragañandolo por ser tan rudo con los senbon en su cuello mientras se sentaba... Haku se quitaba su mascara mostrando una sonrisa de disculpa y procedía a excusarse al decir que el cuello era más fácil de atacar por falta de músculo ,tampoco queria dejarle cicatriz en su rostro ni cuerpo...pero al decir eso casi le sale una risa fuerte al aconsejarle de que tomara un baño ya que seguramente queria quitarse esas marcas, a lo que zabuza extrañado por el comentario miro sus brazos y con un espejo pequeño que le dio Haku observo todo su cuerpo profanado con palabras insultantes ,eso hizo que una vena apareciera en su frente a lo que Haku procedio a contarle quien era el responsable de eso sin dejar de sonreir...

En ese momento Kakashi quien estába profundamente dormido presintio que zabuza estaba vivo despertando de golpe y asustando a todos...procediendo a contarles a todos sobre sus sospechas y motivos del porque zabuza estaría vivo y ademas de que aquel Cazador posiblemente sea un aliado de Zabuza...

Así que les propuso entrenarlos estos días antes de que Zabuza y su aliado vinieran de nuevo a atacarlos y si el se equivocaba sobre que estuviera vivo el Demonio de la Neblina...aun no había garantía de que Gatou no contratara más ninjas del mismo calibre que Zabuza, así que necesitaban prepararse, pero en eso sakura respondia rápidamente que era una locura ,ya que no podrían con un jounin tan fuerte como zabuza nisiquiera podrían con el cazador o otro ninja parecido... Pero rápidamente la mente de la pelirosa recordo lo que el pequeño Rubío hizo en la batalla anterior ,volteandolo a ver y este se dio cuenta poniéndose nervioso cuando todos empezaron a mirarlo...

Kakashi seriamente fue el primero en preguntar... "Naruto! tu habilidad y tácticas que demostraste fueron sorprendentes e increibles ,podría decirse que estaban a un nivel Chunin o jounin"

Sasuke quien estaba mirando al rubio con enojo y celos también empezó a cuestionarlo sobre porque había ocultado sus habilidades ,ya que antes de hacerse genin solo era un baka sin talento a lo que Sakura asentia dando a entender que era verdad...incluso la familia de Tazuna estaban atentos por la conversación..

El Rubio ya había presentido que este momento llegaría y que tenía que dar explicaciones sobre lo que hizo durante la batalla, así que decidió contarles.. "Miren..desde que era pequeño decidí entrenar por mi mismo y a mi manera para así defenderme un poco de las agresiones recibidas de algunos aldeanos y ninjas de la aldea ,ya que sinceramente dudaba que en la escuela me enseñaran bien , creo que ustedes saben que no soy muy querido en la aldea (mirando a Kakashi) usted más que nadie debe de saberlo"

Sasuke y Sakura se miraban entre si ya que sabían muy bien como trataban al rubio, mientras Tazuna y su hija no entendían de lo que pasaba, pero se daban una idea miraron a Kakashi para preguntarle pero lo vieron preocupado y sorprendido un poco por la madurez del Rubio... Nadie dijo nada solo seguian escuchando al rubio...

"Así que decidí también superarme a mi mismo y demostrarles a todos que yo no era un fracaso ni un perdedor, es por eso que seguí entrenando duro"

Naruto escuchó la voz de Kurama riéndose, diciendo que era una mentira convincente...pero el Zorro recibió una contestacion rapida del Rubio quien estaba enfrente de el y muy serio le dijo "es la verdad kurama, siempre entrene para superarme y que me trataran mejor, pero mis esfuerzos nunca dieron resultados en esos momentos, así que no es completamente una mentira ya que tiene algo de verdad"

Sasuke fue el primero en hablar diciendole que aún no les contaba del porque oculto sus habilidades a lo que Naruto con otro suspiro dijo...

"Era divertido fingir ser un tonto , no me agradaba la idea de ser un presumido en la Academia como cierta persona"

A lo que el pelinegro solo le dio más coraje mientras los demás quedaban satisfechos con la respuesta , menos Kakashi que aún tenía sus sospechas y se dijo para si mismo que mantendría vigilado al Rubio... Así sin más se terminó el interrogatorio y Kakashi procedió a repetír lo del entrenamiento, pero de nuevo sakura volvió a hablar para señalar del estado físico del peliplata ya que no podía ni levantarse a lo que este dijo que no se preocuparan que pronto estaría bien, pero antes de que Sakura volviera a hablar apareció Inari diciéndoles que todos iban a morir y que Gatou será quien los matara...

Todos se quedaron viendo al niño y más al Rubio quien tranquilamente se ponía enfrente de el, pero antes de que el niño intentara decirle algo e insultarlo, Naruto con una cara sin preocupación le daba un coscorrón en la nuca haciendo que todos estuvieran sorprendidos y cada vez que Inari trataba de quejarse o decirle que moriría en manos de Gatou volvia a golpearlo sacándole unas gotas estilo anime a todos...

Naruto procedió a decirle "Voy a derrotar a ese Gatou y quiero que me veas hacerlo ya que los héroes existen"

El niño con lágrimas en los ojos se iba del lugar gritándole al Rubio que era un baka y que moriría ,mientras todos veían los chichones en la cabeza por los Coscorrenes hechos por Naruto... Sakura quiso regañar al Rubio por golpear al niño pero al querer hacerlo lo vio pensativo , ya que este estaba pensando en que Inari seguramente fue a su cuarto a llorar y a desahogarse por lo de su padre quien fue asesinado por Gatou enfrente de sus ojos... En ese momento Naruto recordó a su hijo Boruto quien también había pasado por esa situación ,ya que Naruto murió enfrente de su hijo cuando se enfrentaba al Ototsuki...

Después de un tiempo vemos a Kakashi con una muleta junto a sus estudiantes en medio de unos árboles muy altos y explicándoles que debían aprender a escalarlos sin usar las manos... Después de una larga explicación de como hacerlo Sakura y Sasuke procedieron a intentarlo pero se detuvieron al ver que Naruto le pedía a Kakashi que si el podía entrenar solo ,a lo que sus compañeros le exigieron explicaciones ,pero antes de que Naruto contestará Kakashi lo hizo...

"Naruto ya sabe cómo controlar su chakra, creo que ustedes lo vieron caminar sobre el agua no? Ese es un entrenamiento más avanzado que escalar los árboles,así que Naruto tiene permitido saltarse esta clase"

El Rubio estaba sorprendido que Kakashi lo dejara entrenar solo, pero el ya sabía que el peliplata lo vigilariá cuando se aleje de ahí, así que aún así procedió a alejarse un poco y empezó a meditar ,mientras estaba en esa posición Naruto empezó a recordar su anterior vida,extrañaba mucho a su familia en el futuro, también pensó en todos sus errores y sobretodo queria ver a Hinata de nuevo ya que seguramente en estos momentos este entrenando y volviéndose aún más fuerte gracias a sus entrenamientos secretos junto a ella...

FLASH BACK

vemos una escena cómica y romántica de Naruto mirando cara a cara a Hinata, mientras ella sonrojada como un tomate trata de no desmallarse por más de 10 minutos... En eso el Rubio dice...

"es todo por hoy Hinata ,ya puedes soportar mirarme a los ojos por mas de 10 minutos"

Hinata exhausta se acuesta hacia atras muy alegre y feliz al saber que Naruto es su novio y que le esta ayudando a no ser tan nerviosa ni que se aveguenze tanto al punto de desmayarse al estar junto a el, desde el primer día de su encuentro Naruto no se aguanto las ganas de decirle cuanto la amaba y sobre que debían estar juntos por siempre a lo que ella no soporto la confesión de su gran enamorado que se desmayo por un par de horas... Desde ese momento Naruto procedió a ayudarla en ese sentido, mientras entrenan sus habilidades de combate y ninjutsus... Ya que para Naruto era muy extraño porque mientras entrenaban...Hinata podía soportar la presencia de Naruto, pero en los descansos cuando conversaban y se miraban entre sí, ella se ponía extremadamente nerviosa al grado de desmayarse...

A lo que el Rubio procedió a ayudarla en las 2 cosas, también prometieron guardar su relación en secreto , ya que podría ser un gran problema y mas para Naruto sabía muy bien el carácter de su suegro y peor aún en ese tiempo que no era ni un Héroe ni Hokage...

Naruto abrazaba a Hinata con cariño a lo que ella hacia lo mismo mientras la peliazul se mantenía firme tratando de no avergonzarse ni desmayarse...

"Mañana tendré mi primera misión fuera de la aldea Hinata, no podré ayudarte en tu entrenamiento" Decía el Rubio con un poco de tristeza ya que no queria dejar aún a su novia...

A lo que Hinata respondía "No te preocupes Naruto kun, solo cuidate mucho y te prometo seguir entrenando como me dijiste ,se que no te decepcionare"

Naruto sonriendo responde "Yo se que no lo harás, en estas semanas has avanzado demasiado incluso ya puedes caminar sobre el agua, eres muy buena en el manejo del chakra , poco a poco tu velocidad y habilidad a mejorado"

Hinata sonrojada asentia ya que al ser felicitada por el Rubio de esa forma la ponía muy feliz a lo que ella respondió con una voz gentil..."es gracias a ti y a tu forma de enseñar... me has demostrado que no soy una inutil"

Naruto: "Nunca lo has sido Hinata, demuestrales a tu padre y a tu clan tus habilidades"

Después de varias horas entrenando vemos a Naruto acompañando a su joven novia (oie zy 7w7) a su casa, pero antes de acercarse más a la residencia hyuga, Hinata se detuvo dándose valor le planteó un beso en la mejilla al Rubio que después de eso corrió hasta su casa dejando al Rubio sonrojado y pensando que Hinata era muy dulce y linda... Pero todo se fue al caño cuando escucho a su compañero Kurama llamándole "lolicon"... Sacándole una vena de enfado al Rubio y tratándose de excusar diciendo que el no es un lolicon ni un adulto y que es un mocoso de nuevo... Recibiendo risas del gran zorro.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

(CONTINUARÁ)

DURANTE ESTE CAPÍTULO ME DI CUENTA QUE VOY MUY LENTO NECESITO HACER LOS CAPITULOS MUY CORTOS... : v


	5. El regreso de Zabuza

Naruto se encontraba alejado de donde entrenaba su equipo y en estos momentos estaba meditando arriba de una roca tratando de acostumbrarse a la energia natural a su alrededor , sabia bien que necesitaría aprender el modo sennin antes de que empezaran los Akatsukis a moverse, aún no sabia los cambios que podria haber si el seguía cambiando un poco los acontecimientos, por un pequeño cambio que haga a la larga podria ser peligroso y eso era lo que mas temia el rubio... Por otra parte Kurama le había comentado que se diera prisa en conseguir la llave para liberarlo ,para así ayudarlo durante los acontecimientos que vendrían más adelante ,aunque la verdad no le gustaba seguir encerrado en esa jaula, Naruto ya se había cansado de escuchar las quejas de su amigo, solo le pidió Paciencia ya que no faltaba mucho para que se encontraran con el sabio pervertido...

Naruto aun se encontraba sentado sin moverse ,haciendo que pakun el perro rastreador de Kakashi quien estaba escondido detrás de unos árboles espiando se preguntara que hacia el Rubio en ese lugar ,ya llevaba mucho tiempo sin mover un solo músculo... Pakun prefirió dejarlo por hoy para darle el informe a Kakashi, pero al dar media vuelta vio como una pequeña ave se paraba en el hombro del Rubio, esto le llamó la atención ya que no podria dejar de pensar en que el pequeño Rubio sea capaz de utilizar ese nivel de concentración y más aún sentía una extraña energía alrededor, era como si la presencia del Rubio se mezclará con el entorno ,pensó en seguir ahí para aclarar sus dudas pero mejor prefirió irse de ese lugar...mientras tanto Naruto ya había detectado al perro pero prefirió ignorarlo , no estaba haciendo nada fuera de lo común... Al sentir que se habia ido el espía se bajo de la roca y con la poca energía natural que habia reunido empezó a mover la gran piedra donde estaba sentado antes , aunque con mucho esfuerzo solo pudo moverla un poco , aún su cuerpo no estaba listo para manejar más energia natural ni mucho menos entrar en el modo sennin, aunque sabia que no faltaba mucho para lograrlo pero aún tenía miedo de convertirse en un sapo de piedra, después de esa demostración de la energia natural empezó a crear más de 100 clones y cada uno empezó a entrenar por su cuenta , mientras 50 de ellos hacían entrenamiento físico los otros 50 empezaron a moldear Chacra y a meditar para poder mejoar su control de Chacra este método lo utilizó desde el primer día en que regreso al pasado , cuando Hinata vio el entrenamiento del Rubio se sorprendió mucho , ella sabia que Naruto era fuerte ,pero esto ya era una exageración, ella quiso hacer lo mismo también ,pero solo pudo hacer un clon, pero Naruto le dijo que con un clon era suficiente para mejorar su propio entrenamiento al doble...

Naruto recordó algo importante que tenía que haber hecho durante el entrenamiento de escalar árboles y eso era acercarse a Sasuke...en la línea original ellos entrenaban hombro a hombro como rivales y eso ayudo más para crear vinculos ,pero prefirió seguir entrenando ya después buscaría otra forma de acercarse a el... Mientras tanto pakun le daba su informe a Kakashi desapareciendo en del lugar y dejando a un Kakashi pensativo por lo que su perro le habia dicho del Rubio.. En eso ve como Sasuke sigue presionandose en el entrenamiento se le notaba frustrado ,era el único que se estaba quedando atrás ,Sakura en su primer intento habia logrado llegar a la cima y el Rubio ya sabia como hacerlo eso lo hacia sentirse inferior a ellos...

Ahora en otro lugar lejos de ahí, Gatou y dos de sus Guadespaldas entraban al escondite de Zabuza y Haku...este empezó a criticarlos y a burlarse que habían fallado... "Los ninjas de la aldea oculta de la Neblina son patéticos jaja y te haces llamar Demonio"

Este empezó a acercarse a Zabuza quien estaba tendido en la cama pero fue detenido por Haku quien con un rostro de seriedad le decía... "No toques a Zabuza con tus sucias manos"

A lo que los guardaespaldas trataron de atacarlo, pero rápidamente Haku los desarmó amenazandolos con sus propias espadas a lo que estos y Gatou quedaron asustados, pero este aún los amenazó si es que volvían a fallar... Al irse con sus matones se podía ver a un Zabuza regañando a Haku por meterse ,a lo que este respondia diciéndole que no era el momento adecuado de matar a Gatou ya que si causaban algún problema llamarían la atención de los cazadores Anbu y tendrían que huir de nuevo haciendo que zabuza asintiera dando a entender que era cierto...

Volvemos a los entrenamientos del equipo 7 en donde una Sakura cansada veía a su enamorado esforzarse al maximo, pero también se preguntaba que estaria haciendo el Naruto en estos nomentos ya que si de por si el entrenamiento de ellos era difícil no podria imaginarse el entrenamiento del Rubio que estaba mas avanzado que ellos, eso la hizo recordar lo genial que se veía el Rubio cuando atacó a ese ninja peligroso de la gran espada a lo que ella empezó a sonrojarse un poco ,pero rápidamente agito su cabeza ya que no podría creer que estuviera pensando en el rubio de ese modo...

Al siguiente dia vemos a la pelirosada aburrida en la construcción del puente mientras Tazuna le preguntaba sobre el chico enano y el pelinegro a lo que ella respondió que aún seguían entrenando, a lo que este le respondió si ella no entrenaria con ellos a lo que con mucha arrogancia decía que ella ya había completado su entrenamiento y ahora su sensei le encargó cuidarlo ya que ella era Superior, a lo que este en sus pensamientos se decía (porque no me mandaría al rubio mejor a cuidarme)... Pero una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos y ese era uno de sus trabajadores quien le decía que renunciaba por miedo a Gatou a lo que Tazuna le respondia que se quedará ,necesitaba de toda la ayuda que haya, pero el tipo se negó y tratando de decir que sería mejor parar la construcción a lo que Tazuna le aceptó la renuncia, después de eso vemos a Tazuna y a Sakura en el pueblo donde este le cuenta de la pobreza que abunda desde que llegó Gatou y que el puente es la salvación para todos los que viven aqui...

Mientras con Naruto se había tomado unos minutos de descanso ya que se encontraba demasiado cansado para seguir con el mismo ritmo,ya solo le quedaban 2 clones quienes desaparecieron al caer el rubio al piso...este aún cansado se levantó y trato de caminar hacia la casa de Tazuna pero al pasar por un lugar pudo notar a Sasuke entrenando, se le notaba muy cansado, Naruto se acercó y llamó la atención de Sasuke quien trato de ignorarlo pero el rubio lo llamó.. "Oye Sasuke, te puedo dar unos consejos si quieres" A lo que este enfadado respondia "ahórrate tus consejos, no los necesito"

El rubio asentia y diciéndole que si no quería consejos de el, será mejor que se lo pida a Sakura, no tenia nada de malo pedir ayuda alguien más ya que solo con orgullo, no podria avanzaras lejos... A lo que el rubio se retiró dejando pensativo al pelinegro...esa misma noche se encontraban todos cenando , Tazuna alegre comentaba que era divertido cenar con más gente en la mesa... Sobre todo lo decía al ver como Naruto y Sasuke competían por comer rápido a lo que estos al pedir más comida vomitaron recibiendo una regañada de Sakura ,quien el rubio se excusaba que lo hacia para poder aguantar más el entrenamiento, después de eso Sakura se levanto de la mesa al terminar de cenar y empezó observar una foto colgada que le parecía muy extraño a lo que pregunto del porque habían quitado a una persona de la foto intencionalmente, la familia de Tazuna quedaron en silencio , la primera en hablar fue Tsunami diciendo que era su esposo, después el viejo Tazuna contestó que también era el Héroe del pueblo a lo que Inari procedió a irse sin decir una sola palabra, mientras tanto Tazuna procedió a contar sobre el padre de Inari,el Gran Kaiza y sus hazañas que hicieron que se convertiera en el héroe del pueblo,después de terminar de contar al final todos los presentes quedaron en shock cuando escucharon que fue ejecutado por Gatou enfrente de Inari y de todo el pueblo... Naruto se quedó inmóvil ya que sentia una rabia contenida,quería despedazar a Gatou en ese momento aunque el ya sabia de la historia ,recordarla nuevamente y ver la expresión de Inari ,vio reflejado en el a su propio hijo boruto...esa reaccion hizo que un poco de Chacra de Kurama saliera ,cambiando las pupilas de sus ojos a rojizas asustando a los presentes, hasta que escucho la voz de Kurama diciéndole que se tranquilizara que no debía perder la cordura , ya que en estos momentos sus emociones están conectadas a su chacra... Kakashi fue el mas asustado al pensar que el poder de zorro lo estaba controlando pero se tranquilizó al ver a Naruto sonriendo de nuevo y disculpándose por alterarse... Todos se encontraban confusos por el comportamiento del rubio y mas Sasuke quien pudo mirar por unos segundos el rostro tranformado de Naruto ,eso lo hizo preguntarse que era esa mirada.

Ya habían pasado 6 días desde que Naruto empezó a entrenar hasta desfallecer...ahora se encontraba tendido en el césped tomando un pequeña siesta , hasta que Kurama lo desperto diciendo que podia sentir una presencia cerca de el...Naruto sabia quien podria ser ,así que antes de que se acercara más el intruso, se levantó gritando que no tenia nada que temer, a lo que Haku sin preocupación y con una sonrisa gentil se acercaba,pensó que era ilógico que ese niño pudiera reconocerlo sin la máscara...así que respiro y preguntó "que hacia en un lugar tan apartado y solo"...A lo que Naruto respondió que habia terminado de entrenar y al sentir la brisa de por aquí decidió dormir un rato, Haku procedió a preguntar si se trataba de un ninja por la banda que tenia sobre la frente a lo que el rubio sonriendo contestaba que si ,era un ninja al igual que el, rápidamente Haku se apartó y poniéndose en guardia preguntando cómo se habia dado cuenta de que el también era un ninja, a lo que Naruto sonriendole le decia que era un censor y que reconoció su Chacra fácilmente , pero que no se preocupara...no quería pelear con el, ya que sabia muy bien que era una buena persona, a lo que Haku respondia molesto ,"cómo podrias saberlo,no me conoces" a lo que el rubio respondia que su Chacra era cálido y gentil no necesariamente era el de un asesino...El Rubio tranquilamente se sentó en la hierba de nuevo diciéndole que le contara su historia a lo que Haku muy extrañado del comportamiento del Rubio procedió a contarle ya que era muy extraño ,le inspiraba mucha confianza y para el eso era muy raro..

Después de un rato de escuchar a Haku, Naruto procedió a preguntarle porque hacia esto y que si no tenía remordimientos en trabajar con alguien como Gatou, una persona que en toda su vida a hecho atrocidades y sobre todo a matado por poder, Haku solo respondió que Gatou solo era una herramienta más de Zabuza a lo que Naruto respondió "al igual que tu?"...

Eso hizo a Haku enfadarse un poco, pero no lo demostró solo respondio con un simple "si" , eso hizo a Naruto levantarse diciéndole..."Cuando una persona desea proteger algo que aprecia , es entonces cuando se vuelve realmente fuerte" Al escuchar esas palabras Haku recordó todo lo que paso con Zabuza, pero salió de sus pensamientos cuando el Rubio volvio a hablar..."deberias valorarte más ,tal vez para esa persona, si eres muy importante" ... El Rubio sonrio despidiéndose de ella y contándole que tal vez pronto volverian a encontrarse, pero antes de irse Haku respondio que era un chico a lo que el Rubio se río diciendo... "ocultando tus pechos y esas caderas no te convierten en chico"... Haku se sonrojo un poco y solo alcanzó a responder " Eres un buen observador" a lo que Naruto se reía, ya en el camino a casa de Tazuna, Kurama se burlaba ya que el fue quien se dio cuenta que era una chica a lo que Naruto rascandose la cabeza respondia que la primera vez si que Haku lo engaño...

En el Séptimo día Sasuke ya había completado su entrenamiento si que le había costado tragarse su orgullo y un día antes fue con Sakura a pedirle un Consejo que hizo a la pelirosada chillar como loca, ya los cuatro se encontraban reunidos con un Kakashi felicitándolos por su ardo trabajo, aunque miraba al Rubio en especial, ya que la segunda vez que Pakun fue a espiar fue encontrado fácilmente por el Rubio pidiéndole privacidad a lo que este al ser descubierto fue con Kakashi ,quien prefirió respetar la Desicion de su alumno... No quería molestarlo más ,ya después descubriría el nivel de su alumno, ya dentro de la casa Tazuna le preguntaba a Kakashi del porque querían seguir con la misión si les había mentido ,a lo que este respondio que huir de una misión es de cobardes sobre todo si es una misión donde se podrian perder vidas inocentes... Mientras en otra parte un Zabuza ya recuperado le decía a Haku que era la hora de atacar...

Ya durante la Noche vemos a todos reunidos para cenar , Naruto quien había entrado con un Sasuke en sus hombros asustaba a Sakura quien le preguntaba al Rubio que había sucedido a lo que este rascandose la cabeza decía que Sasuke no lo dejaba en paz, quería enfrentarse en un combate de Taijitsu con el, a lo que Naruto disculpándose decía que aceptó el reto ,pero el combate amistoso se salió de control... Sasuke quien aún estaba despierto le decia al Rubio que aún no era suficiente que podia pelear mas, a lo que Naruto le respondía que descansará, ya después volverían a luchar, Tazuna comentaba que el Rubio era sorprendente a lo que Sakura daba excusas de que Sasuke era mejor, todos la voltearon a ver pensando que estaba obsesionada por el pelinegro y cambiando el tema Tazuna comentaba que avanzó mucho en la construcción del puente a lo que Naruto lo felicito y diciéndole que a partir de mañana el lo protegería, Inari vio al Rubio sonreír y al escuchar esas palabras le recordó a su padre, con tanto odio le grito al Rubio.."No podras proteger a nadie! Gatou junto a sus hombres te mataran ya que la gente débil siempre perderá contra el fuerte, me disgusta tu cara sonriente, solo eres un intruso aquí que no conoce nada de este país , un payaso que no conoce el verdadero dolor ,nunca entenderá"

Los presentes se quedaron mirando al pequeño niño, hasta que vieron al Rubio mirarlo seriamente diciendo..."desde que era un niño siempre estuve solo, nunca conocí a mis padres, nisiquiera recuerdo un solo amigo cuando tenía tu edad,en el pueblo donde vivo soy tratado como una peste o alguien que simplemente debería morir y mientras camino por las calles solo ,recibo miradas de odio, pero te diré una cosa ,nunca me daré por vencido! Algún día podré hacer que todos ellos me respeten y me valoren por lo que soy ,es por eso que mi sueño es convertirme en el Hokage y se que lo lograré" (Mientras estaba diciendo esas palabras recordaba su vida y sobre todo sonrio un poco al recordar aquellos días donde cumplió su sueño y formo una maravillosa familia , fueron los días más felices para el)...el Rubio empezó a derramar algunas lágrimas al recordar todo lo que había vivido que hicieron que los presentes se quedarán observando al Rubio sobre todo Inari quien había escuchado con mucha atención, hasta que Naruto volvió a hablar.. "Tu padre fue un verdadero héroe y te demostrare que los Héroes existen, solo es cuestión que una persona se decida hacerlo"

Naruto sonrió y fue a dormir mientras los demás se quedaban callados incluso Kakashi se había sorprendido por la madurez que había demostrado, Sakura un poco preocupada se preguntaba lo mal que el Rubio la había pasado, recordó varias veces que lo vio de niño siendo ignorado y despreciado por la gente mientras que Sasuke solo vio la escena con mucha atención sin decir una sola palabra...

Al siguiente día, el equipo 7 sin Naruto quien se había quedado dormido ,habian ido a escoltar a Tazuna al puente en construcción ,al llegar vieron a los trabajadores heridos en el suelo mientras uno de ellos decía que habían sido atacados por un Mounstro en eso Kakashi dio la orden que estuvieran atentos , todo el lugar fue cubierto por una densa neblina, a lo que Sakura asustada decía que esta técnica era de... Pero antes determinar la frase una voz reconocida para ellos se escuchaba "Hace tiempo que no nos vemos Kakashi, se ve que aún haces de niñera de esos niños ,pero para mi mala suerte no veo al niño Rubio ,queria volverlo a ver pero que más da, lo dejaré para el final, creo que me daría más pelea que esos dos je mira a ese! Esta aún temblando"

Después de acabar de hablar varios clones de zabuza aparecieron alrededor de ellos a lo que Sasuke con una sonrisa decía..."temblaba de la emoción" recibiendo una orden de un Kakashi sonriendo que atacara, en eso Sasuke con una gran velocidad destruyó a los clones de agua mirando a Zabuza acompañado de su compañero enmascarado quien el pelinegro les decía "No me tomen a la ligera, no soy el mismo de antes"

A lo que Zabuza contestaba "Creo que ya tienes a un rival Haku".. este último respondia "Eso parece"...

Aquí todo se desarrolla igual que en la versión original con un Zabuza vs Kakashi y un Haku vs Sasuke, mientras esto sucede en la casa de Tazuna 2 matones de Gatou habían entrado a la fuerza , querían tomar a la mujer como una rehén...Tsunami asustada gritaba alertando a Inari quien asustado se ponía enfrente de su madre temblando... Tsunami le decía que se fuera, que era peligroso...pero este recordando a su padre y a Naruto era lo que le daba valor, los matones hartos atacaron pero recibieron dos golpes tan potentes que nisiquiera supieron que había pasado ,solo quedaron incrustados en la pared por la fuerza del golpe, Inari y su madre quedaron sorprendidos a lo que el niño llorando fue a abrazar al Rubio pidiéndole disculpas de lo que había dicho de el antes... Este sonriendole le decía que no se preocupara por eso y que había visto todo, de como protegió a su madre a lo que estaba muy orgulloso de el, Después de amarrar a los matones Naruto dejó un par de clones por si acaso y fue rumbo al puente... En el trayecto Kurama le comentaba al Rubio si era lo correcto ,salvar a Zabuza y a Haku a lo que Naruto sonrió diciendo que si y que serían los primeros en salvar...

En el puente vemos a Sasuke rodeado de espejos con su Sharingan activado pero lo único que podía hacer era esquivar los ataques senbon de Haku,Sakura muy preocupada no podía hacer nada ya que estaba protegiendo a Tazuna mientras que Zabuza muy confiado le decía a Kakashi..." aunque ese mocoso sea un Uchiha es cuestión de tiempo para que caiga asesinado por Haku" pero antes de que Kakashi respondiera se escucho como los espejos eran destruidos por una gran ráfaga de viento, rápidamente todos voltearon a ver de donde venía esa gran ráfaga y se asombraron al ver al Rubio expulsar de sus palmas ese potente jutsu... Kurama muy presumido le decía al Rubio que su idea de que aprendiera otro jutsu de viento potente era una excelente idea, recibiendo una sonrisa del Rubio contestandole que nunca en su otra vida se le había ocurrido aprender otro jutsu de viento más que el Rasenshuriken pero gracias a que sabía el jutsu de viento de boruto, lo perfecciono, Sakura muy emocionada por ver al Rubio a lo que Sasuke y Kakashi no podían creer que Naruto pudiera utilizar jutsus elementales...

Zabuza lleno de ira lanzo varias shurikens pero fueron interceptadas por Haku, a lo que este enojado le contestaba porque lo detuvo recibiendo una contestación del enmascarado que el peleará con el Rubio y que mejor se preocupara por el ninja copiador, Haku sabía que no podría utilizar los espejos de nuevo ya que serian cortados con el jutsu de viento... decidió atacarlo cuerpo a cuerpo antes de iniciar la batalla Haku se Quito la máscara sorprendiendo a todos de que era una chica, Naruto la saludo diciendo que se veía mejor sin ella, Sakura y Sasuke no podría creer que el Rubio la conociera, alo que el pelinegro se acercó al Rubio pregundadole a lo que este le dijo que la conoció en el bosque hace días, Naruto con una mirada alegre le decía a Haku que no tenían porque pelear que pronto Gatou los traicionara ,ella solo asintió pero solo sigue órdenes de Zabuza y que tenían que pelear, con una gran velocidad fue atacar al Rubio , este solo esquivaba cada ataque que recibía, no tardo mucho para empezar atacar, pareciera que los dos estaban en el mismo nivel en Taijutsu pero solo era porque el Rubio trataba de no darle golpes críticos, Naruto no dejaba de decirle que había boyeros métodos no tendría que acabar así... Que podían dejar de escapar y dejar de ser matones contratados... Haku solo respondía que era una herramienta hecha para ser utilizada por Zabuza a lo que Naruto con un gran golpe la mando a volar, rápidamente se volvió a levantar y antes de volver atacar al Rubio vio como Zabuza iba ser asesinado por Kakashi con su chidori, desesperadamente con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban se posicióno enfrente del ataque del peliplata este no pudo detener el ataque pero en el último llegó Naruto y pudo detener a Kakashi antes de que atravesara a Haku por completo, Haku mal herida caía al suelo, a lo que Naruto con desesperación revisaba la herida ,ya que se culpaba por no llegar a tiempo para detener por completo el ataque , Kakashi aún sin comprender que pasaba vio como Zabuza quería atacar al Rubio, asíque contrataco con un gran golpe el qur mandaba lejos al ninja renegado de Kiri, este como pudo agarro su gran espada pero Kakashi no dejaba de golpearlo, Sasuke y Sakura no dejaban de ver la pelea de su sensei, pero vieron como Kakashi se preparaba para darle el golpe final pero fue detenido por Naruto, todos se quedaron en shock a lo que Sasuke le gritaba porque detuvo el ataque a lo que Naruto seriamente decía "que el ya no es el enemigo" ... En eso Gatou con un gran número de matones llegaban al lugar,a lo que Zabuza preguntaba "que significaba esto", Gatou con una risa burlona decia y que todo era parte de su plan, ya que nunca les iba a pagar,es más lo quería muerto solo que esperaba el momento más adecuado... El delincuente procedió a contarle todo el plan para traicionarlos dando a entender que solo los había utilizado, al terminar de hablar Gatou vio como el chico que lo había ridiculizado hace tiempo estaba tirado cerca de el, decidió patearlo a lo que Naruto con mucha rabia iba a ir a destrozarlo pero fue detenido por Kurama diciéndole que esperará, Naruto volteo a ver a Zabuza preguntándole si no iba a ir a salvarlo a lo que este dijo que ya estaba muerto y que no tenía caso...

Naruto seriamente le decia que Haku siempre estuvo a su lado y que no merecía ser tratado así, a lo que Zabuza procedió a hablar "Los Ninjas

No somos más que armas... Lo que me interesaba de haku era su línea de sangre sucesoria de su clan ,no la persona que era, yo no le tenía ningún cariño especial, yo utilize a Haku de la misma manera que Gatou me a utilizado, en el mundo hay 2 tipos de personas las que utilizan a las demás y los que solo sirven para ser utilizados"

Naruto lo miro fijamente respondiendole... "mientes! tu eres el único testigo que ha vivido en carne propia los sentimientos de Haku, ella te quería demasiado hasta el grado de hacer cosas que nunca le agradaron, no creo que nunca te hayas dado cuenta de eso Zabuza ,su bondad,el respeto que te tenia, y lo más importante que ella poseía , su valiosa vida que tuvo que dar para ti , su sueño era que tu cumplieras el tuyo, le diste un motivo para seguir en esta realidad y eso fue lo que más valoro de ti ,los sentimientos de ser querida y necesitada por alguien mas...tu se las diate" A lo que una voz quebrada del Demonio de la Neblina decía "callate no digas ni una sola palabra más, tienes toda la razón, Haku era demasiado blando, el nunca quiso matar a nadie más, el siempre valoro la vida pero ahora" Zabuza con lágrimas decía "Los ninjas aún somos humanos y nunca dejaremos de tener emociones ,así que dame tu una niño" ... Naruto alegre contestaba que esperará, que el se ocupaba primero a lo que con una gran velocidad hacia sellos de manos y utilizando sus palmas decía "vendaval" En eso una gran ráfaga mandaba a volar un gran número de matones tratando de no tocar a Gatou que se encontraba cerca de Haku, el Rubio con una gran velocidad fue a recojer el cuerpo de la chica , a lo que Zabuza recibía un kunai de Kakashi este rápidamente fue a matar a Gatou siendo ayudado por Sasuke que por la frustración de no contribuir mucho fue a atacar a los matones restantes...algunos trataron de huir rumbo al pueblo pero fueron ahuyentados por los aldeanos quienes eran liderados por el pequeño Inari...Zabuza al igual que en la versión original atacaba a Gatou cruelmente , este al terminar fue directo con Haku quien se sorprendió al ver que este respiraba, Naruto con una sonrisa decía que el ataque no perforó puntos vitales pero que necesitaba rápidamente atención médica, así que la llevaron a casa de Tazuna, al principio todos estaban un poco indecisos por la idea del Rubio pero fue apoyado por Kakashi a lo que no tuvieron de otra que hacer lo que el Rubio decía...

Ya habían pasado 2 semanas después del enfrentamiento en el puente... Zabuza y Haku se encontraban un poco mejor pero aún necesitaban más tiempo de recuperación, ellos habian decidido ir a Konoha ,ya que el Rubio les había ofrecido pertenecer a la aldea para así dejaran de escapar a cada rato, Zabuza se negó pero fue convencido por Haku quien le decía que la muerte de Gatou se estendera llegando a los oídos de la aldea de kirigakue quienes enviaran más Anbus por ellos,Zabuza utilizó ese pretexto para aceptar ya que el tenía pensado dejar ser matones contratados por gente parecida a Gatou pero su orgullo lo impedía,desde que vio casi morir a Haku había cambiado su perspectiva, por otro lado Kakashi seriamente habló con el Rubio que el ofrecimiento de asilo no era decisión de el, a lo que el Rubio rascandose la cabeza y contestaba que tenía razón ,que era la costumbre a lo que rápidamente se tapó la boca, Kakashi solo lo miro extrañado por su comportamiento, pero al final Kakashi aceptó ayudarlo para convencer al tercero, pero que sería muy difícil por ser Zabuza un ninja renegado con recompensa por su cabeza a lo que Naruto solo respiro profundo y respondiendole al peliplata que se lo dejara todo a el...

Kurama respondía en su interior, creo que porfin le contaras todo a alguien, pensaba que el primero sería el peliblanco de Jiraiya, pero veo que te has decidido por el Viejo Hokage... Naruto solo asintió diciendo que era la única opción para que pudiera dejar a Zabuza y a Haku en la aldea, ellos serian de gran ayuda para lo que vendrá...La cuarta guerra la quiero evitar ,pero si no hay otra opción estaremos más preparados para afrontarla..

(continuará)


	6. Una Gran Revelación

Después de unas semanas de recuperación el equipo 7 junto a sus 2 acompañantes se despedían de la familia Tazuna y de varios pobladores...Gracias a Zabuza y a Haku los pobladores se quedaron con las pertenencias de Gatou quienes lo utilizarían para sanar más rápido la economia del pueblo, ellos durante el tiempo que trabajaron para el mafioso lo habían estado investigando y averiguaron donde tenía sus riquezas guardadas para así arrebatarselas en el llegado caso que lo mataran por algún motivo, Zabuza al principio no quería entregar esa información ,pero Haku lo convenció ya que ellos también eran un poco responsables por haber sido gente contratada por el delincuente...

Ahora vemos al viejo Tazuna despedirse del Rubio y de su equipo con mucha tristeza y gratitud en sus palabras, el viejo les había tomado mucho cariño a los jóvenes ninjas sobretodo al Rubio ,Inari fue otro de los más afectados por la partida de los ninjas al grado de abrazar a su gran amigo y héroe ,dejando a un lado la vergüenza... Naruto tampoco pudo aguantar las lágrimas y junto al pequeño empezaron a llorar recibiendo un comentario entre risas de la pelirosada diciendo que eran muy parecidos... Ya al verlos marcharse uno de los trabajadores de Tazuna le pregunto sobre que Nombre le pondrían al puente a lo que este con una gran sonrisa en el rostro decía "El Gran puente Naruto! gracias a el...Inari recobró el valor y a su vez Inari se las transmitió a todos los del pueblo quienes durante un gran tiempo la habrían perdido"... La joven madre Tsunami alegremente decía que era un nombre espléndido ycon ese nombre no habría nada que pudiera con el gran puente, Tazuna le dio la razón respondiendo que seguramente su fama se extenderá por todo el mundo... Mientras eso pasaba durante el trayecto a Konoha, Kakashi y zabuza no dejaban de conversar sobre su pelea en donde el ninja de Kiri estaba asegurando que hubiera ganado el enfrentamiento si no se hubiera confiado la primera vez que se enfrentaron en el lago a lo que un Kakashi muy relajado como era costumbre decia que perder es perder sacándo de quicio a Zabuza, en cuanto Haku conversaba alegremente con Sakura y Naruto sobre la villa de Konoha,ella siempre quiso tener una vida más relajada que la vida tan dura que llevaban ,donde solo eran perseguidos sin tener un lugar propio donde llamarle hogar,siempre le estariá muy agradecida al Rubio por ayudarlos y sobre todo contarle de como zabuza lloro por ella... En cuanto al pelinegro quien estaba un poco alejado del restó no podía dejar de ver al Rubio, en la Misión...Naruto había demostrado ser superior en todos los aspectos a el...ahora lo veía como una barrera que tenía que superar como diera lugar, porque si no podría con este desafío ,no tendria ninguna esperanza en contra de su hermano quien estaba en otro nivel...

Ya habían pasando algunos días y el equipo 7 junto a sus acompañantes habrían llegado porfin a las puertas de konoha, Kakashi ya había mandado avisar al Hokage con uno de sus perros mensajeros, donde informaban que llevarían a Zabuza y a su compañera a la aldea ,pero al llegar a la gran entrada se dieron cuenta que estába vacía sin ningún Guardia quien la custodiara,eso les daba mala espina, al entrar y dar algunos cuantos pasos fueron recibidos por un gran escuadrón de por lo menos 10 Anbus quienes rápidamente los rodearon , su objetivo era arrestar al espadachín de la neblina, los genin se quedaron pasmados al ser recibidos de tal manera ,pero vieron como rápidamente Kakashi se ponía enfente de ellos, protegiendo a zabuza diciendo que el Hokage los estaba esperando con urgencia, uno de los anbu quiso quitar a Kakashi del medio ,pero el peliplata demostró superioridad derribando al Anbua lo que otro quiso atacarlo por la espalda pero fue detenido por Naruto y Sasuke quienes con una combinación de patadas lo alejaban , Zabuza tomó el mango de su espada que estaba en su espalda preparándose para combatir ,pero Haku lo detuvo dando a entender que complicaría el problema, antes de que los demás del escuadrón atacaran,apareció el Hokage con 2 de sus Anbus uno en cada lado y dando la orden que se retiraran , el escuadrón solamente se miraron entre sí por unos segundos y desaparecieron...

El Sandaime Hokage solo dio un pequeño respiro de su pipa y se dirigió a Kakashi..."veo que era verdad sobre el ex ninja de Kiri" , recibiendo un asentimiento del peliplata... El Hokage miro a Naruto diciendo que seriá mejor hablar en su oficina a lo que sus dos anbus que habían llegado con el se pusieron alrededor de zabuza dando a entender que no se confiar Ian en absoluto, ya en la torre Hokage el Sandaime prosigio a que le informaran todo lo ocurrido en su misión a lo que Kakashi prosigio a dar el informe completo sin dejar nada suelto, después de escuchár cada palabra dicha por Kakashi dio otro respiro de su pipa respondiendo que era muy grave lo que hizo el cliente, ocultar información a lo que Kakashi lo defendió argumentando que el tuvo la mayor responsabilidad y fue en seguir la Misión sabiendo el riesgo, el tercero aún así se alegraba que todo hubiera salido bien al final ,pero aún quedaba lo más importante por tratar mirando a los 2 ninjas extranjeros ,así que pregunto seriamente "Naruto , tu les ofrecíste asilo y sobretodo que se integrarán a las filas de konoha, tu bien sabes que no tienes la autoridad de hacer eso, incluso estas violando las reglas de la aldea, al ayudar a un ninja buscado en el libro bingo de varias Naciones" El Rubio solo dijo que tenía sus razones y eran muy válidas ,pero antes de decirlas sería mejor que fuera en secreto,solo debía ser entre ellos dos, Kakashi solo levanto una ceja inclusive los demás presentes se veían curiosos por lo dicho del rubio, el Sandaime sabía desde hace tiempo que Naruto se estaba comportando raro y que tal vez ahora era el momento de saber el porque, dio la orden que se retiraran todos, incluso los Anbus que estaban ocultos quienes eran los Guardasespaldas del Hokage, después de eso Sarutobi se dirigió al Rubio que empezara con la explicación, Naruto asintió pero antes de explicar sus razones empezó hacer unos sellos y utilizó un jutsu de silencio haciendo que nadie pudiera escuchar de afuera de la Oficina, el tercero se asombro que el pequeño Rubio pudiera hacer un jutsu de ese calibre, ahora estaba más interesado de saber que más sorpresas le esperaban...

Después de terminar con el jutsu procedió a decirle que todo lo que ahora estaba apuntó de contarle debía quedar solamente entre ellos y no se deberían de enterar sus consejeros ni mucho menos Danzo quien tiene mucha influencia en konoha desde las sombras, a lo que el Hokage le preguntaba como sabía sobre Danzo, el Rubio seriamente respondió que los Anbus que los habían interceptado en la entrada de la aldea eran de Raíz a lo que el Sandaime impresionado decía que era imposible, si Raíz había sido disuelta hace años por el mismo,a lo que el Rubio contestaba que no era así y Danzo aún sigue manejando esa organización a su antojo en secreto, el Hokage tenía sus sospechas sobre Danzo ,pero ahora le interesaba saber más de como un genin era quien se lo confirmaba...a lo que siguio preguntando ,el Rubio de nuevo dijo que tuviera la mente muy abierta ya que le iba confesar un secreto que podría ser de alto riesgo considerándose rango S o mas... El Sandaime asintió, Así que Naruto procedió a contar... Empezó a decirle si el sabía algo sobre el Rikudou sennin ,el Sandaime menciono que sabía muy poco de el, solo sabía que fue el primer ninja en utilizar el chacra y el creador del ninjutsu sobretodo era el poseedor del rinnegan el dojutsu más poderoso, pero ese personaje solamente era un mito a lo que Naruto seriamente decia que no era asi y que era más real de lo que pensaba...

Ya que esa persona era el causante del porque el estareiniciando su vida de nuevo, a lo que el Sandaime sin comprender lo que había dicho el Rubio volvió a decirle que lo repitiera y se explicara ,Naruto seriamente contaba que el tiene más de 30 años pero su mente está de nuevo en su yo de niño en el pasado... El Hokage sorprendido le volvía a pedir que se explicara a lo que este procedió a contar su vida de séptimo Hokage, sobre todo el momento en que murio a manos de seres del mismo clan que Kaguya Ototsuki, el Sandaime al no saber nada de ella procedió a preguntar a lo que Naruto procedió a contar sobre el juubi y más a fondo la historia de Hagoromo ototsuki... Después de la gran historia fantástica, el pobre anciano se quiso desmayar pero la curiosidad de saber más hizo que aguantará ,cada palabra dicha por Naruto era como un gran shock para el anciano... Al principio pensó que se trataba de una tomadura de pelo bien preparada ya que la historia era imposible que fuera real, como cualquier persona razonable pidió pruebas de lo que había dicho el Rubio,a lo que este procedió a revelar secretos que su yo del pasado no podría ni saber,lo primero fue decir quienes eran sus padres y de como murieron ,también de que el era jinchuriki del kyubi y que había más jinchurikis por ahí , 8 para ser exactos... El tercero cada vez pedía más pruebas a lo que eran contestadas por el Rubio, hasta tuvo que realizar un Rasengan para que entendiera quien iba ser su maestro más adelante , Kurama quien estaba atento de la conversacion le recomendó ir a lo más importante sin contar nada más, ya que sería mucha información de procesar para el pobre anciano, Naruto entendió al ver al anciano agitado y un poco preocupado,asi que trato de ir a lo más importante y eso era Akatsuki ,empezó a contarle sobre la organización y que eran solamente 10 miembros pero con grandes habilidades...quienes estaban intentando secuestrar a los jinchurikis, dicha organización se llama Akatsuki, el Sandaime al saber de esa información le dijo a Naruto que una persona los estaba investigando y ese era Jiraiya el ya le había mandado mas información sobre esa organización y que estaban haciendo exactamente lo mismo que decía el rubio, asi que con más seriedad le preguntó al Rubio que más información tiene de ellos a lo que Naruto prosiguio a contarle que Orochimaru fue un miembro y que Itachi seguía ahí como espía a lo que el Sandaime ya no tenía más dudas ,Naruto hizo otro comentario sobre Itachi y la masacre Uchiha que fueron erradicados porque planeaban un golpe de estado... Después de comentar sobre eso Naruto le prosiguio a contar sobre que el líder de Akatsuki declara la guerra al mundo en algunos años ,dando inicio a la Gran Cuarta Guerra Ninja, el Sandaime se asustó ,ya que el más que todos conocía lo que la guerra con lleva al haber sobrevivido a la segunda y la tercera, Naruto suspirando decía que la nueva guerra que se vendrá va ser realmente despiadada,pero también le comentó que algo bueno surgió durante la guerra ...El Sandaime pregunto que era... Naruto cerro los ojos y dijo.. "esa calamidad hizo que todas las aldeas se unieran y formaran lazos de amistad, incluso gracias a eso las economías y la tecnología avanzaran gracias a la paz obtenida"... El Sandaime vio un rayo de esperanza en todo lo que se vendría...Naruto comentó que por hoy era suficiente ya que aún tenía que decirle lo que pasaría en los próximos exámenes chunin,el Sandaime pregunto muy preocupado sobre que iba a pasar, pero Naruto le contesto...que sería mejor contarlo cuando llegara a la aldea el sabio pervertido a lo que el Sandaime se río un poco ,ya que sabia muy de quien hablaba ,el apodo que Naruto le había puesto a jiraiya le quedaba como anillo al dedo...el Hokage respiro su pipa y miro a Naruto diciendo..

"Naruto quiero que me perdones por esconder toda la información sobre tu origen,se muy bien que tu infancia fue dura"

Naruto sonrió y contesto "se muy bien que lo hiciste para protegerme y no te preocupes de los detalles,me pude recontrar con mis padres en el futuro y desde sus propias palabras me contaron toda la historia"

El Sandaime un poco confuso "como que te encontraste con ellos?"

Naruto sonrió "si ,aunque fue en un corto período de tiempo,pero aun así pude hablar con ellos ,creo que después le contaré de ese encuentro con mis padres ya que tengo mas que contarle ,pero no es el momento adecuado por el momento nos enfocaremos en los exámenes chunin"

El Sandaime aun con mucha curiosidad quería preguntar más pero decidió esperar ya que el Rubio tenía la razón pero volvio a respirar su pipa y con una sonrisa contesto..."Así que Séptimo Hokage...has cumplido tu gran sueño verdad?"

A lo que el Rubio sonrió con nostalgia, "si pero fue un Gran camino que tuve que recorrer para cumplirlo, en verdad me sentí realizado en esa ocasion, pero" el pequeño Rubio empezó a borrar su sonrisa y con una voz que se quebraba decía "al llegar mi muerte y al reiniciar de nuevo mi vida me hizo entender que mi trabajo de Hokage requiere mucho sacrificio y eso fue pasar menos tiempo con mi familia a la que ahoraextraño mucho...se que los volveré a ver, pero si cometo un error y modificó toda la historia , nose si sea para bien...ahora e cometido 2 grandes faltas, una contarle la verdad a usted y la otra salvar de la muerte a 2 personas que en mi vida anterior debían de morir"

El Sandaime respondió "Así que esos dos que trajiste contigo en tu realidad habrían muerto"... Naruto asintió "ellos merecerían otra oportunidad ,también son grandes ninjas que serían de ayuda"

El tercero respiro profundo y le prometió al Rubio que lo ayudariá en todo ,empezando por esos 2 ninjas que trajo quienes formaran parte de la aldea, sabía bien que los consejeros y Danzo estarian en contra, pero muchas veces ya se había salido con la suya, así que no tenía nada porque preocuparse...Después de eso el Rubio procedió a irse respondiendo que pronto lo vería de nuevo para tratar de planear lo que se iba a hacer en los proximos sucesos... El Hokage se quedó toda la tarde pensando en todo lo que se había enterado el día de hoy, pero de repente se le vino algo a la mente..."Familia? Naruto dijo que formó una familia, se me olvido preguntarle con quien la formara, pero con todo lo que me conto, ya se que cumplira su sueño de Hokage ,tal vez también cumplió su sueño de casarse con la chica pelirosada hija de los Haruno"

Mientras tanto Naruto iba saltando los tejados de las casas muy despreocupado, porfin le había contado la verdad a otra persona y eso lo hacia sentirse más aliviado, se dio cuenta que estaba Anocheciendo , el Rubio queria ir a avisarle a hinata de su regreso de la misión, así que decidió ir a buscarla...se sentó y empezó a reunir energia natural después de haber reunido lo suficiente procedió a rastrear a Hinata, al encontrarla se sorprendió al verla entrenando en el lugar de siempre, rápidamente fue a su encuentro ,tenia tantas ganas de abrazarla... estos días separada de ella lo habrían cambiado al grado de solo pensar en estar a su lado y no separarse de ella ,sinceramente solo con ella se sentia en familia de nuevo... Al llegar al campo de entrenamiento vio como la peliazul golpeaba una gran roca con su Puño suave casi despedazandola, mientras que un clon de ella se encontraba en un río cerca meditando en el agua ,Naruto se puso detrás de la hyuga quien sintió como el Rubio la abrazaba, ella tímidamente y muy avergonzada le decía al Rubio que se encontraba muy sudada, alo que Naruto contesto alegre que no le importaba ,Hinata casi se desmayo haciendo que la otra Hinata que estaba meditando se desvaneciera... Naruto la cargo y la puso recargada en un árbol cercano mientras el se acomodaba junto a ella, el Rubio al verla más de cerca pudo notar las manos y varios golpes que habrían sido hechos por el duro entrenamiento que habia tenido estas semanas, sobretodo llevaba unas pesas de entrenamirnto...Naruto se sentía culpable al saber que seguramente lo hizo para no decepcionarlo cuando el regresara... Al pasar unos minutos la hyuga pudo tranquilizarse y con mucho esfuerzo trato de suprimir su timidez , Naruto le pareció demasiado lindo como ella estaba demasiada sonrojada casi como un tomate pero aun más le pareció más tierno cuando ella lo abarazo diciendo que lo habria extrañado muchísimo y que estaba muy preocupado por el, Naruto se sonrojo al sentir como era abrazado y era extraño ahora le tocaba ser el tímido... Durante un rato la joven pareja se ponían al día ,habian estado conversando de todo lo que habían hecho en estas semanas que estuvieron separados, Naruto contó varias cosas de la misión preocupando un poco a Hinata al decir que la misión era más peligrosa de lo esperado ,pero Naruto la tranquilizó al decirle que para el fue sencillo y que además pudieron salvar a ese pueblo de las manos de un corrupto asesino y lo más importante que habrían traído a 2 ninjas fuertes para que se unieran a Konoha después de contar su historia ahora le tocaba a Hinata quien un poco emocionada le decía a su amado que porfin habría completado la rotación y los 64 Palmas, jutsus avanzados de su clan y todo fue al intenso entrenamiento que el le había puesto, sobretodo utilizar un clon para asi mejorar más en su control de chacra, Naruto la felicitaba por ese gran logró, la animaba al decirle que seguramente pronto podrían hacerse más fuertes juntos a lo que la peliazul se sonrojo al ver como el Rubio le tomaba de la mano... Después de estar un rato juntos Naruto procedió a acompañar a Hinata hasta su casa despidiéndose con un beso casi a punto de llegar, pero para su desgracia no notaron que una sirviente de la familia Hyuga los había visto y con una gran indignación de lo que vio fue rápido a avisarle al líder del clan... Hinata al entrar a su casa vio como su padre le hacia una señalque se acercara a el, tímidamente se fue acercando pero antes de darse cuenta fue abofeteada por su padre quien le prohibia acercarse a ese chico porque estaba avergonzado al clan, Hinata sintió como si algo dentro de ella le diera el valor de responderle a su padre, en su mente repasaba todos los momentos que había pasado con el rubio ,su gran deseo se habria cumplido y ahora alguien quería quitarselo eso la hizo tomar mas valor ,para ponerse enfrente de su padre sin quitarle la mirada y responderle sin timidez "Padre, ahora no soy la heredera del clan si no una simple ninja es lo que me dijiste en aquella ocasión, además es gracias a Naruto kun que me e vuelto mucho más fuerte"

Hiashi al ver la determinación en el rostro de su hija, pudo ver como su hija había cambiado al grado de serle frente sin esa timidez, para el siempre fue una debilidad esa actitud de su hija, aunque el la quería ,quitarla de la carga de ser la heredera del clan era la mejor forma de ayudarla y ahora al conocer como el Rubio habria influenciado tanto en ella, decidió aun permitirle verlo pero con respectivas restricciones, el no tenía ningún motivo para odiar a Naruto al contrario sabia muy bien de quien era hijo,además con esa una gran autoridad le respondía a su hija que le iba permitir seguir con esa relación ,si es que logrará convertirse en chunin durante los exámenes que proximamente se realizarían en Konoha, Hinata titubeo un poco pero sabia bien que podria lograrlo si se lo propondría, pero lo que le preocupaba era saber haber si Kurenai sensei le permitirá participar... Hiashi comprendió eso y dijo que iría a ver a su sensei para que la recomendara en los próximos exámenes... Hinata solo hizo reverencia y se marchó de ahí, a lo que su padre llamó a su hija menor quien estaba escuchando la conversación a lo que la menor de las hyugas se disculpaba por haberlos espiado, pero en vez de recibir un regaño hiashi le preguntó que opinaba sobre su hermana mayor a lo que Hanabi solo dijo que no lo lograría ,ya que ella era más fuerte que su hermana, Hiashi solo cerro sus ojos y respondió "solo nos queda esperar para saber si tu hermana a logrado cambiar o solamente es alguien sin habilidad alguna"

Durante los siguientes días Hinata le había ocultado a Naruto sobre su acuerdo con su padre, no quería que se preocupara ya que el seguramente estaría también en los exámenes y no quería que se distrajera, la pareja seguía entrenando durante las tarde y parte de la noche cuando no había misiones...

Ahora vemos al equipo 7 terminando su última misión... Sasuke quien estaba furioso por seguir haciendo Misiones fáciles se preguntaba porque tenia que hacerlas , así no podría enfocarse en hacerse más fuerte lo comprendió en la misión del país de las olas donde descubrió que aun esta muy abajo de nivel a comparación de otros ninjas, al decir eso se le pasó por la mente su batalla con Haku y sobretodo miro al Rubio quien venía muy tranquilo a lado de el, Kakashi quien estaba observando a su equipo se preguntaba si haría lo correcto en no meterse tan a fondo, al observar la actitud del pelinegro, por otro lado Sakura no había cambiado mucho al seguir pensando solo en Sasuke pero había notado que aveces obserba mucho al Rubio y hablando del Rubio fue el que más le llamó la atención ya que este no se quejaba más de las misiones y aun tenia curiosidad de la conversación secreta de Naruto con el Sandaime, porque después de esa reunión...Zabuza y Haku quedaron bajo vigilancia por algún tiempo mientras eran integrados al anbu, El se había enterado que el Hokage había tenido varias reuniones terribles con los consejeros y Danzo pero al final se impuso el Sandaime...kakashi salió se sus pensamientos al ver pasar un ave en el cielo a lo que se despidio de sus alumnos diciendo que iría a dar el informa de la mision, al irse rápidamente Sakura se lanzó con Sasuke para invitarlo a salir con ella para poder mejorar en su trabajo de equipo a lo que este le respondió que no perdiera tiempo en esas tonterías y que mejor deberia entrenar llendose del lugar... Sakura en su pensamiento se deprimia, hasta que volteo a ver a Naruto lo que la hizo sonrojarse al verlo muy alegre...Naruto camino hacia adonde estaba ella pero se quedó en shock cuando Naruto grito "Hina chan" Sakura volteo hacia atrás y en eso llegaba Hinata saludandolos gentilmente, Naruto regreso el saludo pasando aun lado de Sakura...la pelirosada escucho como Hinata y Naruto conversaban sin prestarle atención a ella, a la pelirosada le parecía muy extraño ver a Hinata más animada, pero salió de sus pensamientos al ver a Naruto señalar una caja de cartón..

"konohamaru, sal de ahí no engañas a nadie con ese disfraz" de la Caja salían 3 niños y uno de ellos habló "como esperaba de mi digno rival" ...Naruto sonrió al ver como konohamaru le pedia jugar con ellos a los ninjas... Sakura quien aun estaba observando contesto "un ninja, jugando a hacer ninja ,eso es muy infantil" a lo que Hinata quien ya conocía a konohamaru respondía, "yo y Naruto jugamos con ellos para asi entrenarlos para cuando entren a la Academia"

Sakura al ver un poco sería a Hinata se disculpaba por burlarse a lo que el niño con lentes le decía en voz baja a konohamaru , si la chica pelirosada era la novia de Naruto a lo que konohamaru muy arrogante le decia a su amigo que no dijiera tonterías, que el jefe ya tenia a gentil Hinata y que nunca tendría de novia a una chica tan frentona... Naruto al ver el enfado de Sakura le aconsejó a Konohamaru escapar, a lo que este corrió mientras erá seguido por una Sakura endemoniada... El niño al correr del susto y dar media vuelta de una esquina chocó con un sujeto que llevaba en su rostro marcas de pintura ,el sujeto enfadado agarro al niño de la camisa levantandolo y lastimandolo un poco ,una Sakura asustada quien ya había llegado le pedia disculpas y que habia sido culpa de ella a lo que Temari le pedía a su hermano que dejara en paz al niño o se materia en problemas , pero antes que la chica dijiera algo más ,vio como Kankuro era arrojado varios metros hasta estrellarse contra la pared con una simple patada, Temari al ver eso se quedó pasmada al no ver el ataque hacia su hermano, al voltear a ver el culpable vio a un Rubio cargando al niño que hace poco estaba en las manos de su hermano, la rubia rápidamente penso que ese chico no era alguien normal, mientras que konohamaru al ver que fue salvado empezó a agradecerle al Rubio con lagrimas en los ojos ,los 2 amigos de konohamaru tenian estrellas en sus ojos al ver a Naruto en acción...en eso Hinata se acercó y seriamente le preguntaba a Temari si venían de otra aldea ,para los exámenes chunin a lo que Temari solo respondió con un si! y que eran Ninjas de la Aldea oculta entre la arena, sakura más tranquila se preguntaba que eran los exámenes chunin ,en eso Kankuro se levantaba enfadado y empezó a buscar al culpable de la parada que recibio... Vio hacia adelante como un pequeño ninja con traje anaranjado estaba silvando tratando de disimular mirando hacia otro lado, al percatarse que ese pequeño Rubio se estaba burlando de el ,colocó en el suelo un gran bulto vendado que anteriormente tenia en su espalda amarrado,Temari enojada le pedia a su hermano que no lo utilizara, a lo que Naruto en voz alta decía "Porque no bajas y te presentas" En eso todos voltearon a ver hacia la rama de un árbol donde Sasuke muy arrogante contestaba... "No tengo intenciones de presentarme dobe" A lo que Naruto lo volteaba a ver respondiendole al Uchiha... "Disculpa Sasuke, no te lo decia a ti ,si no al pelirojo de la otra rama"

En eso todos vieron una figura que se visualisaba en la rama de a lado, donde Sasuke se encontraba , era un chico pelirojo con una gran calabaza en la espalda ,Sasuke no podía creer como no pudo notar la precencia de ese tipo, pero en cambio el rubio si lo había hecho, en eso Gaara empezó a hablar..."kankuro,solamente ensucias el buen nombre de nuestra aldea, no olvides a lo que venimos"

kankuro temblando empezó a apuntar al rubio y muy asustado contestaba que ellos habían empezado el pleito ,pero solamente recibio una Amenaza de parte del pelirojo, Temari y Kankuro muy asustados se disculpaban con el tratándolo de calmar ,mientras Hinata y Sakura pensaban que ese sujeto de la gran calabaza era muy peligroso , tanto que podía asustar a sus propios compañeros...

En eso Gaara volteo para mirar al rubio y pensando que ese chico lo habria detectado desde que llegó al lugar.. A lo que Gaara procedió a desaparecer y apareciendo en medio de sus hermanos diciéndoles que se irían, Sasuke rápidamente bajo de la rama y preguntando su nombre, Temari sonrojada decía si se dirigía a ella a lo que Sasuke respondia..."Tu no,el de la calabaza" ,el pelirojo lo volteo a ver y procedió a presentarse "Soy Gaara del desierto" A lo que este interesado en conocer también los nombres, les pregunto por los suyos, el primero en contestar fue el pelinegro.."Soy Sasuke Uchiha" ...Gaara volteando a ver al rubio le decia "y el tuyo"... "soy Naruto Uzumaki Espero que que pronto nos veamos de nuevo Gaara y podamos ser amigos,me caíste muy bien"... Los hermanos de Suna solamente se miraban confundidos y esperando la respuesta de su hermano menor quien solo decía unas cuantas palabras "Ustedes 2 serán los que demostraran mi existencia" Al decir eso ,los presentes sintieron escalofríos en cambio el Rubio aun sonreía...

Después de que los ninjas de Suna se retiraran , Sasuke un poco emocionado decía que se pondría interesante a partir de ahora ,a lo que Naruto concordaba con el... El Rubio sabia que en los exámenes habria muchas cosas por hacer, una desastre era ayudar a Gaara y al Shukaku, pero sobretodo debía prepararse para combatir con Orochimaru al pensar en eso, volteo a dirección de unos árboles muy retirados donde tres sombras se iban del lugar , esos eran los ninjas del sonido quienes habían visto todo lo ocurrido...

( Continuará)


	7. Exámenes Chunin

En una reunión con varios Shinobis de Konoha el Sandaime había ordenado que pasarán al frente los 3 senseis a cargo de los nuevos genin recién graduados...Kakashi, Asuma y Kurenai ,el Hokage seriamente les pregunto si sus estudiantes estaban listos para participar en las pruebas de ascenso a chunin ya que todos ellos habrían completado las misiones requeridas que se necesitan para poder participar, a lo que Iruka tranquilamente pensaba que los 3 jounin rechazarian la invitación porque era muy pronto para sus estudiantes , pero para su sorpresa los jounin empezaron a nombrar a cada uno de sus alumnos y así recomendarlos para que puedan presentar el examen... Rápidamente Iruka se dirigió al Sandaime respetuosamente contradiciendo a los 3 jounin dando a conocer que el mismo conocía las capacidades de cada uno de los genin mencionados y ellos aún no estaban listos para una prueba de tal calibre, un Kakashi relajado fue el primero en hablar al decir que el había presentado la prueba cuando era aún más joven que Naruto...Iruka enfurecido le recordaba que el Rubio no era nada parecido a el y que Naruto solamente perdería su vidaen vano ,a lo que un Kakashi pensativo y con una gota estilo anime recordaba como Naruto lo salvó durante la misión en el país de las olas y todavía se dio el tiempo de humillar a un jounin tan sanguinario como Zabuza uno de los 7 espádachines de la neblina... otro ninja quien estaba callado hasta hace poco dio su opinión ,apoyando a Iruka ya que el tiene un equipo de genin pero tuvo que esperar otro año más para prepararlos y ese ninja no era más que el rival de Kakashi Maito Gai...

El peliplata aún tranquilo respondía sin prestarle mucha atención por lo dicho de su rival... "ellos no dejan de quejarse sobre las misiones, diciendo que son muy sencillas y fáciles de completar...Creo que esta prueba los ayudara a crecer como ninjas o tal vez me equivoque y sea muy divertido de ver como son Despedazados en los exámenes"

Iruka muy preocupado contestaba "que dices?"

Kakashi volvía a sonreír al decir que era una broma y que el entendia su enfado a lo que Kurenai y asuma trataban de calmar a su compañero ya que sabían muy bien como era el peliplata...kakashi cambio su tono de voz a uno mas serio al dirigirse de nuevo a Iruka ,al decirle que sus sugerencias ya no contaba y que ahora esos genin estan bajo su responsabilidad... En eso el Hokage intervino cambiando de tema antes de que se volviera una discusión más grave...

Al día siguiente vemos reunidos a 2 miembros del equipo 7 en un puente , Sakura que se le notaba un poco deprimida al ser nuevamente ignorada por su amado Uchiha quien estaba impaciente ,ya que habían sido citados por su sensei en ese lugar, pero como era costumbre el aún no llegaba, por otro lado los genin también se les hacia extraño que Naruto nunca llegará temprano, siempre llegaba un poco antes de que Kakashi apareciera y esta vez no era la excepción ,así pasaron los minutos hasta que vieron al Rubio llegar tranquilamente a lo que Sakura y Sasuke lo miraban un poco extrañados al verlo muy diferente de lo normal, Sakura se sonrojo un poco al ver como se veía tan genial y más Maduro el Rubio con otra vestimenta diferente, el traje que llevaba Naruto era parecido al que uso en The Last pero en vez que el pantalón sea naranja era negro y parecido al que usan los anbu...Naruto se acercó a ellos y con su ya típica sonrisa los saludaba , Sakura se acercó a el para regañarlo por llegar tarde a lo que este se excusó que era culpa de ellos al llegar temprano sabiendo como era Kakashi sensei.. Sakura aun sonrojada no dejaba de mirar el nuevo cambio del Rubio y lo miraba de arriba hacia abajo le llamo mucha la atención que el Rubio ya no se viera tan infantil con la ropa de antes ya que esa le quedaba algo grande y sobretodo el color Naranja tan llamativo que lo hacía ver ridículo... Después de media hora por fin llegó el peliplata quien también fue recibido por una queja de la pelirosada a lo que este se disculpaba dando la excusa de siempre, ya Kakashi al decirle a naruto lo bien que se veía con su nuevo traje mas adecuado para un ninja ,procedió a contarles de que el los habria propuesto para que hicieran el examen para ascender al grado de chunin y así dándoles 3 solicitudes...diciéndoles que si querían hacer el examen tenían que firmarlo y presentarse en la Academia al día siguiente...sasuke se le notaba muy emocionado por dentro porque se enfrentaria al chico de la arena mientras que Naruto con una sonrisa pensaba que pronto llegaría la hora de actuar...después de eso cada quien tomó su propio camino no si antes quedar en un lugar para irse juntos.

Esa misma noche Naruto y Hinata tenían una batalla espectacular de entrenamiento en donde 3 clones del Rubio atacaban ferozmente a la ojiperla quien con su byakugan desviaba y esquivaba los ataques de Naruto,se notaban por sus ropas que habían estado entrenado sin descanso por horas, en la pelea Hinata vio como los tres clones la rodeaban y rápidamente fueron a atacarla a lo que Hinata empezó a girar su cuerpo mientras decia Hakkeshō Kaiten en eso los clones del Rubio se toparon con el remolino creado y a su vez Desapareciendo en bomba de humo... A lo que la Hyuga escucho la voz del Rubio original diciendo que era estupenda y felicitandola, Naruto quien estaba arriba de una rama observando el enfrentamiento y con un salto quedó enfrente de la ojiperla... Este la abrazo haciendo sonrojar a la chica diciéndole que se había hecho mucho mas fuerte a lo Hinata aun sonrojada la ojiperla le respondia que era gracias a el... Después de descansar debajo de un árbol apoyados entre si muy cariñosamente, la Hyuga hablaba sobre los exámenes chunin que serían muy difíciles a lo que Naruto con su típica sonrisa la calmaba contestando que se habían preparado muy bien y que además ella lo habria sorprendido al hacerse mas fuerte en poco tiempo, no solo al grado de elevar su fuerza y velocidad sino también haber mejorado en su uso del byakugan junto con sus dos jutsus de su clan Hakkeshō Kaiten y el Hakke Rokujūyon Shō...Hinata no podía mantenerse tranquila con tantas palabras de alabanzas del Rubio a lo que ella muy sonrojada contestaba que era gracias a el y que además el le enseño una tecnica muy poderosa a lo que Naruto contesto que esa técnica la utilizara en la última fase de la prueba o cuando en verdad estuviera en peligro... Hinata amorosamente asentia con mucho gusto, después de acompañar a su novia hasta su casa y desearse buena suerte en los exámenes, Naruto volvia tranquilamente a su departamento a lo que escucho como Kurama le empezó a decir lolicon varias veces para llamar su atención ,a lo que Naruto con una vena de enojo en su frente entró a su paisaje mental gritándole a su amigo por llamarlo de esa manera , a lo que este solo se disculpaba restándole importancia..

Después de que Naruto se tranquilizara Kurama procedio a contarle su inquietud sobre el chukaku, si planeaba hacer que el mapache coperara con su jinchuriki a lo que Naruto asintió diciendo que le contara la verdad a Gaara y al shukaku porque no quisiera que en unos años el pierda la vida a manos de los Akatsuki y a su vez la anciana chiyo no de su vida a cambio para revivirlo, también el Rubio creía que al revelarles la verdad sobre lo que pasará en el futuro,ellos empezarán a coperar como compañeros y así se podrían volverse aun más fuertes que en la primera realidad...

A la mañana siguiente los genin se habrían reunido para irse a la Academia a la hora acordada...pero algo andaba mal con la chica del Grupo se le notaba preocupada y asustadiza a lo que sus compañeros se dieron cuenta lo mal que se veía y sobretodo Naruto quien se dijo para el mismo..."tal vezcometí un error al no entrenar a Sakura y sobretodo a Sasuke...queria dejar sus entrenamientos a Tsunade y a Orochimaru quienes lograron sacar su potencial al igual que el Ero sennin conmigo "

El Rubio iba a ir a hablar con Sakura para tranquilizarla y darle ánimos, pero se quedó en shock al ver como el pelinegro le ganó la idea, Sasuke seriamente puso su mano en el hombro de Sakura y le dijo unas cuantas palabras "Estarenos bien! no tienes porque asustarte y ten más valor"

Naruto y Kurama quienes vieron la escena tenían una gota estilo anime en la cabeza ya que estaban pensando lo mismo del Uchiha, que era una persona de pocas palabras ,ni cuando era mayor cambio mucho pero los 2 se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver a la pelirosada sonrojada con corazones en los ojos casi al grado de mojarse... Naruto volvía a decir lo mismo ,pero ahora de la pelirosa de como su amiga sigue siendo igual cuando se trata de Sasuke, Kurama solo asentia de lo que decía el Rubio... Naruto sonriendo se dirigió a ellos diciéndoles "andando o prefieren que les de un tiempo a solas"

Ante la insinuacion del Rubio,Sakura se sonrojabaaún más mientras que Sasuke solo decía sin emoción que sería mejor irse...

Al llegar a la academia entraron hasta llegar al Salón donde se supondría que se llevaría el examen, pero algo les llamo la atención al ver un gran tumulto de personas obstruyendo el paso ,al acercarse a observar pudieron ver como a un chico de traje verde era golpeado por otros 2 quienes se burlaban de el mientras a los demás no los dejaban pasar al Salón, en eso la compañera del chico golpeado volvió a pedir de favor a esos 2 que los dejaran pasar...en eso uno de ellos la golpeo tirandola al suelo, en eso los presentes se quedaron viendo la escena asustados a lo que uno de los chicos empieza a hablar "No nos miren así, nosotros 2 les estamos haciendo un gran favor , ya que nosotros hemos reprobado esta prueba varias veces y solo hemos visto a chicos tan débiles como ustedes perder sus extremidades sobre todo perder sus vidas pero si aún quieren seguir ,adelante"

Sasuke tranquilamente se ponía en frente de ellos diciéndoles "seria posible que dejaran de jugar y anularan la ilusión que proyectaron ya que aún falta por llegar al tercer piso"

Los ninjas presentes se ppeeguntaban de que hablaba el pelinegro a lo que uno de los 2 chicos contestó "veo que pudiste ver a través de eso"

Sasuke arrogantemente les decía que era muy sencillo, dirigiéndose a Sakura a quien le preguntaba "Sakura tu eres la primera en detectar las ilusiones de nosotros tres, creo que tu ya sabias verdad?"

La pelirosada se sonrojo un poco y con sonrisa respondió "claro Sasuke Kun, aun estamos en el segundo piso"

Rápidamente uno de los chicos Dezacia la ilusión dándose cuenta todos que habían caído en una trampa a lo que el otro chico trato de golpear a Sasuke con una patada pero el pelinegro se dio cuenta y respondió rápidamente con otra patada, pero antes de que chocarán entre sí , el chico de traje verde detuvo fácilmente las dos patadas sorprendiendo a Sakura por lo rápido que era y a Sasuke por detener así de fácil su ataque...

Su compañero le reprochó por haber Rompido la promesa de no llamar la Atención a lo que este se excusó volteando ver a Sakura mientras se sonrojaba, su otra compañera solo suspiro al saber que volvería a cometer locuras, Sasuke vio como las heridas que tenía anteriormente se habrían desvanecido , Sakura se percató como el chico se dirigía a ella a loque este ya estando enfrente de ella se presentó como "Rock Lee" a lo que ella amablemente se presentó como "Sakura Haruno" pero rápidamente se sintio incómoda al ver como el chico se le confesaba ,no lo pensó 2 veces para rechazarlo a lo que el pobre chico solo se deprimió...

Sasuke solo veía la escena seríamente hasta que escucho a alguien llamarlo con un "oye tu" y preguntando su nombre a lo que el pelinegro respondía que era de mala educación preguntar sin haberse presentado primero, Ten ten se sonrojo al ver como Sasuke respondía tan genial...

Sasuke se acercó a Sakura y le pregunto donde se había metido Naruto y ella enojada lo señalo... El Rubio estaba sentado recargado en la pared durmiendo plácidamente sacándole una vena de enojo al pelinegro a lo que este aun enojado pregunto desde cuando se había quedado dormido a lo que Sakura dijo que en el momento en que llegaron con la multitud para ver que pasaba... Sakura lo empezó a mover hasta que el Rubio se desperto bostezando aún con mucho sueño, la pelirosa le recriminaba del porque se había quedado dormido estando en una situación complicada a lo que un Naruto aún Bostezando decía ,que se había dormido muy tarde y todo por entrenar... Sakura no escuchaba los pretextos del Rubio y solo lo tomó del brazo haciendo lo mismo con Sasuke quiene le decía que no lo arrastrara a lo que la pelirosada seguía muy feliz teniendo a los chicos en cada lado... Naruto sintió como Izumo y kotetzu los miraban desde un salón ya transformados en su verdadera forma...y este los recordaba que en unos años serían los encargados de cuidar la entrada en la aldea...

El equipo 7 iba tranquilamente pasando por un lugar a dirección del lugar del examen a lo que fueron interceptados por Rock Lee , este le pedía un combate a Sasuke porque quería saber que tan fuerte era el último de los famosos Uchihas y sobre todo volteo a mirar a Sakura Giyandole un ojo a lo que la pelirosada empezó a gritar lo asqueroso de sus cejas, pero el genin Cejudo no se rendía así que decidió mandarle varios besos que hicieron a Sakura esquivarlos como si su vida estuviera en peligro... Naruto solo sonreía al recordar nostálgico cada escena hecha por sus amigos, sobretodo recordar a su gran amigo Rock Lee quien no había cambiado nada... Pero salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar a Sasuke aceptar arrogantemente el desafío diciendo que se Arripenteria por desafiar a un Uchiha...

Antes de empezar la batalla Naruto se puso adelante de Sasuke diciendo que el se encargaría del Cejudo a lo que sus compañeros se quedaron sorprendidos por su decisión... Rock Lee seriamente miraba al Rubío diciendole que no era el su enfrentamiento sino con el Uchiha a lo que el Rubío sonríendo contestaba que si le tenía miedo al gran Naruto Uzumaki a lo que el Cejudo solo dio una pequeña sonrisa y contestando "veo que sabes provocar a la gente, pero esta bien... Me enfrentare a ti y después iré por el Uchiha"

Naruto volteo a mirar a Sasuke pidiéndole que activará su Sharingan para que observe la pelea, este iba a protestar y preguntar el porqué, pero vio la seriedad en el rostro del Rubío y sin decir nada lo activo...

Naruto procedió a atacar con su velocidad a Lee a lo que este también hizo lo mismo, era una pelea feroz de Taijutsu a gran velocidad... Los movimientos de Rock Lee eran increíbles pero los de Naruto eran algo menos vistosos pero no se quedaba atrás... Cada vez que Naruto trataba de golpearlo era recibido por un contrataque de Lee... Mientras que Sakura asombrada por el increíble enfrentamiento pero Sasuke no estaba mejor que ella, el estaba un poco celoso pero aun así no quería dejar de ver cada movimiento hechos por los combatientes...

Pero después de una gran demostración de los dos genin, Lee sonreía por haber subestimado al Rubío, disculpandose mientras Naruto le contestaba con un simple gesto de una pequeña sonrisa, en eso Naruto volvía atacar pero rápidamente fue sorprendido por una patada a gran velocidad en su mentón mandandolo hacia arriba a lo que Lee se Pocisionaba detrás de el diciendo..."Tenia pensado utilizar este movimiento para el Uchiha y así demostrar que el trabajo duro supera al talento pero no tengo otra opción ,asi que ahora conocerás el loto primario"... Lee pudo notar la tranquilidad del Rubío mientras los 2 estaban en el aire eso le daba mala espina y Sasuke aún observando el ataque de Rock Lee con su Sharingan aún no podría creer tal técnica fuera increíblemente poderosa...pero antes de que Lee pudiera hacerla Naruto estalló en una bomba de humo dando a entender que era solo un clon sorprendiendo a todos, el genin del Taijutsu no podría creer cuando fue que utilizó ese jutsu pero se sorprendio más al ver al Rubío original a lado de su equipo y diciendo que la batalla habria terminado... Mientras lo decía Sakura y Sasuke se percataban de que el Rubío estaba con ellos a lo que Sasuke muy sorprendido pensaba cuando haria llegado a ese lugar, Lee caia al suelo sin problemas diciendo del porque había terminado la batalla si apenas se estaba poniendo interesante, en eso una gran tortuga aparecia atrayendo la atención de todos "Lee no tenías permitido utilizar esa tecnica prohibida" ..En eso los presentes no podría creer como esa tortuga regañaba a Rock Lee mientras el se dísculpaba...despues de unos segundo aparecía Maito Gai arriba del caparazón de la gran tortuga a lo que Sakura y Sasuke no podrían creer el parecido con el genin Cejudo... Este rápidamente golpeo a Lee para deciplinarlo a lo que después de golpear a su estudiante se disculpaba llorando,dando a crear una escena impactante para los presentes... Después de terminar su show Maito Gai miro atentamente al equipo 7 en especial al Rubío... Los genin sintieron escalofríos al ver que ese tipo los miraba pero al pestañear había desaparecido y apareciendo detrás de ellos , todos se sorprendieron por la velocidad menos Naruto quien si vio sus movimientos, Gai empezó a presentarse y preguntado si eran los estudiantes de Kakashi, después de eso empezó a decir cosas de su rivalidad con el y que eran grandes rivales para toda la vida,al finalizar su historia miro de nuevo al Rubío ya que el lo habria sorprendido durante la pelea con su estudiante y pensando que no era un chico normal...

Rock lee se despidió de su maestro quien se había ido , para después despedirse del equipo 7 ... "Eres Naruto Uzumaki verdad? Me has sorprendido así que te consideraré mi rival a vencer también, Sasuke espero también luchar contra ti pronto, pero les diré una informacion importante, en mi equipo esta el genin más fuerte de konoha " Al decir lo último se fue rápidamente... Sasuke se sentía emocionado al saber que los exámenes serían interesantes y más al ver al Rubío... Ya que lo consideraba como el primero a vencer..

Ya había pasado el tiempo y ya habian llegado a la puerta del aula donde se llevaría el examen, pero Sakura y Sasuke se sorprendieron al ver a kakashi esperandolos ahí... Después de hablar con ellos y decirles que le alegraba que los 3 decidieran participar deseándoles suerte , los genin confiados entraron al Salón y notaron que estaba repleto de participantes, Sasuke rápidamente fue abrazado por una chica quien era la rubia de Ino ,al hacer eso hubo una discusión con Sakura por el pelinegro... El quipo 10 y el quipo 8 se habrían reunido también juntando a los 9 novatos, en eso todos voltearon a ver al Rubío y su cambio que lo hacia ver más Maduro... Incluso Ino le llamó un poco la atención pero todos se sorprendieron aun más al ver como Naruto se dirigía a Hinata para saludarla cariñosamente con un abrazo a lo que ella sonrojada le devolvía el saludo ,nadie podria creer la escena nisiquiera Sakura que por algún motivo le molesto... Pero antes de querer decirles algo un joven con lentes se acercaba diciendo que se callaran ya que estaban llamando mucho la atención a lo que los 9 novatos voltearon a ver al resto de genin quienes se cuando molestos, Kabuto ofreció ayudarlos ya que eran nuevos así que empezó a darles información con sus cartas, Sasuke quien estaba interesado por Gaara y Lee pregunto por esas informaciones,después de darle esa información Naruto quien estaba tranquilo a lado de Hinata se sentia un poco avergonzado por volver a hacer lo que habria hecho la primera vez ,gritar su nombre y retar a todos,Kakashi estaba aun preocupado afuera pensando que ojalá no se haya equivocado en recomendar a sus estudiantes ... Pero escucho como Naruto gritaba dándose a conocer ante todos ,"MI NOMBRE ES UZUMAKI NARUTO Y NO PIENSO PERMITIR QUE NADIE ME VENZA" Al escuchar eso Kakashi sonrió...

Mientras tanto adentro del aula Ino le pedía a Sakura que callara a su compañero, a lo que ella solo pensaba lo bruto que era el Rubío, Sasuke solo sonreia un poco... Gaara quien estaba con sus hermanos lo miraba con ganas de matarlo ahí mismo a lo que Temari y kankuro se miraban entre si dando a entender que el Rubío estará muerto pronto..mientras tanto el equipo Gai, Ten ten decía que era un idiota a lo que Neji asentia pensando lo mismo que ella pero Rock Lee habló, no les dije pero ese chico es muy fuerte sera mejor que no lo subestimen ya que yo cometí ese error... De vuelta a los nueve novatos Kiba se burlaba de Naruto por esa acción mientras Shikamaru le decia idiota por crear muchos enemigos en

Segundos... Mientras Sakura trataba de pegarle,Hinata se ponía en medio para que no lo hiciera dando un choque entre ellas , donde unos segundos parecían eternos entre las 2...Naruto trato de calmarlas pero percibió a los del sonido acercarse a una gran velocidad para atacar a Kabuto, Naruto sabía bien que no debia meterse y detuvo a Hinata que estaba apuntó de hacerlo... Después del ataque a Kabuto donde paso los mismo como en la versión original, Ibiki Morino junto a un escuadrón de chunin aparecieron en el lugar y con unas palabras de orden tranquilizó el asunto... Después de amenazar a los ninjas del sonido procedió a presentar el inicio del examen sobretodo explicar las reglas, ya la mayoría se había sentado y tomado su lugar correspondiente en eso vemos al Rubio tranquilo sabiendo que pasaría sin contestar alguna pregunta, prefirió tomar el tiempo para mirar a Hinata quien ella si estaba haciendo el examen muy concentrada, en eso Naruto sintió las miradas de Sakura y Sasuke quienes estaban muy preocupados por las reglas dichas por Ibiki ,ya que para ellos el menos calificado en exámenes escritos era el Rubio...gaara fue el primero en actuar al utilizar su arena para ver las respuestas de la persona indicada,kiba quien utilizaba a su perro akamaru para informarle cada respuesta ,shino utilizó a sus insectos para recabar datos ,ten ten ayudaba a Lee con sus espejos en el techo para así poder copiar, Dosu utilizaba el sonido de la escritura...Neji y Sasuke utilizaban sus respectivos ojos mientras que Hinata preocupada por su novio lo volteaba a ver para asegurarse si le estaba llendo bien, pero rápidamente se preocupó y le salió una gota estilo anime al ver como Naruto se la pasaba jugando con su lápiz en eso la Hyuga decidió voltear y hablarle pero noto como un chunin la miraba mientras escribía su nombre en su tabla, Naruto se percató de la situación así que solo respondió con un, estaré bien Hina Chan con su ya típica sonrisa...pasaban los minutos y varios genin habían sido expulsados del Salón, kankuro fue el último en actuar para ayudar a Temari llendo al baño acompaño de su marioneta convertida en uno de los chunin observadores al regresar Ibiki le dio a entender que sabía lo de su truco sorprendiendo a kankuro... Después de eso prosiguio a hacer su ultima pregunta donde los amenazaba en dejarlos como genin para siempre si es que no contestaban bien... Todos se asustaron menos Naruto quien al ver que ya era tiempo decidió volver a decir las palabras que había dicho la primera vez con el mismo tono de voz... "Que nadie se atreva a subestimarme!Yo no pienso salir con el rabo entre las patas,voy a intentarlo, No me importa si paso mi vida como un genin, algún día sere Hokage con base a mi propio esfuerzo sin necesidad de ser promovido" El Ninja sádico volvia a decirle lo que le esperaba si fallaba a lo que el Rubio con una mirada desafiante respondía..."¡Yo jamás me rindo, y jamás retrocederé a mi palabra, ese es mi Camino Ninja"

Todos al escucharlo les hacia tener más valor asique Ibiki ya no tenía que presionar más , volteo a ver a los observadores quienes solo asentian dando a entender que ya era todo, a lo que este dio por terminada la prueba diciéndoles que habían aprobado... Después de aquí todo pasa igual que en la versión original... Hasta llegar a la siguiente prueba en el bosque de la muerte...

(Continuará)


	8. Exámenes Chunin parte 2

En la Oficina del Hokage, el sandaime se encontraba observando tranquilamente por la ventana fumando su ya acostumbrada pipa pero fue interrumpido por dos anbus encapuchados quienes se dirigían a el muy respetuosamente... Uno de ellos tenía una gran espada en la espalda y fue el primero en hablar... "Hokage Sama nos mando a llamar?"

A lo que el anciano respondía..."si! ya e tomado la decisión de convertirlos en mis 2 Guardesespaldas Personales" ...Al escuchar aquellas palabras el segundo anbu con una voz más suave y de preocupación respondía..."Hokage sama! esta seguro de darnos tal confianza? recuerde nuestras acciones pasadas, sin mencionar que perteneciamos a otra aldea"

El Hokage los volteo a ver y contestó seriamente..."Ustedes han demostrado estár a un gran nivel en lo poco que han estado en el anbu...ademas hay una persona muy importantequien confía en ustedes ciegamente y al hacerlo automáticamente yo también lo hare"

Los 2 anbus se voltearon a ver dando a entender que pensaban exactamente lo mismo y que posiblemente se trate de aquel pequeño Rubio, los 2 encapuchados se reían dentro de sus respectivas máscaras al recordar a Naruto...pero aun así era imposible, como un chico de esa edad tenía tal impacto en la decisión del Hokage... Se tomaron su tiempo en responder pero al final aceptaron las ordenes del Sandaime , mientras tanto el segundo anbu se Quito la máscara revelando a una chica hermosa, quien era nada menos que Haku quien le juraba su lealtad al Hokage y hacer lo que estuviera a su alcance para protegerlo a lo que su compañero procedio a quitarse la máscara también revelando a Zabuza Momochi y ademas contestando de la misma forma que su compañera... En eso los anbu desaparicieron rápidamente de la Oficina del Hokage al recibir la orden de retirada del Sandaime, este al ver que se habían ido volteo a ver de nuevo hacia la ventana recordando lo que Naruto le había dicho unos díasantes sobre lo que pasaría en los exámenes chunin y donde Orochimaru aparecería durante las pruebas en el bosque de la muerte...

(FLASH BACK)

El Sandaime con un semblante de preocupacion le decia al Rubio...que el mismo lideraría a un escuadrón anbu para atrapar o asesinar a Orochimaru a lo que Naruto con un semblante más serio contestaba...que no lo hiciera y que lo dejara a el encargarse de la serpiente rastrera, pero el Sandaime quería atrapar a su discípulo por el mismo y con sus propias manos ya que el sabía muy bien lo peligroso que era el Sannin de las serpientes y dejar al Rubio enfrentarlo era algo suicida de su parte...Naruto volvió a responder más seriamente sobre que ellos no podían cambiar drásticamente el futuro, ya que podria empeorar la situación dando a entender que sería más prudente dejar que las cosas tomen su curso poco a poco... El Sandaime entendió a regañadientes sinceramente para el, le era extraño tratar a Naruto como un adulto ya que su aparecía parecía todo lo contrario...era como si estuviera en una discusión entre kages o en su ya acostumbrado reunión de consejeros ,así que suspiro un poco para tranquilizarse y analizar más la situación...al hacerlo volteo a para a ver a Naruto y con una voz de más Tranquila le pidió que tuviera mucho cuidado a lo que el Rubio sonrió diciendo que todo estaría bien... Naruto al ver que ya todo estaba aclarado decidió cambiar de tema al preguntarle sobre Zabuza y Haku, el Sandaime le comento que ahora el duo estaban en el anbu gracias a que demostraron su gran nivel en las demostraciones de habilidades, pero aún así varios ninjas en los escuadrones aún no confían en ellos , Naruto dio un gran suspiro de preocupación,pero al instante se le ocurrió una gran idea para que ellos fueran aceptados por sus escuadrones y sobretodo fueran de más ayuda durante el ataque a Konoha, Naruto sonriendo le contó al Hokage su plan pero aun así no dejó muy convencido al anciano de nuevo, pero sabiendo que el rubio sabia más de los acontecimientos futuros procedió a no preguntar más y aceptar su idea...

(FIN DEL FLASH BACK)

De nuevo vemos al viejo Sarutobi fumar su pipa y pensando en como le estára llendo al pequeño Hokage en los exámenes...

Cambiando de escena al bosque de la muerte... Todos los participantes ya había llegado al lugar del exámen ,en eso la pelirosada sintió una gran preocupación al ver lo terrorífico que se veía el famoso bosque y lugar de la segunda prueba... Anko sonrió dirigiéndose a los grupos de genin diciéndoles que ya todos se habrán dado cuenta del porque es llamado de esa manera el bosque, Naruto se río de ella por casualidad al ver como varios genin murmuraban sobre la figura tan esbelta y sexy de Anko sensei... El rubio en su mente recordaba a la Anko de su tiempo quien habria engordado demasiado por comer demasiados dangos y sobretodo fue gracias a la paz obtenida por eso ella se dedicó a dar solamente clases en la Academia olvidándose de las misiones,en eso la joven Anko observo como el rubio se estaba burlando de ella por lo que decía...así que decidió lanzarle un kunai al Rubio a dirección de la mejilla, Naruto se dio cuenta del ataque y con un movimiento leve de su cuello pudo esquivarla fácilmente...pero rápidamente se sintió sonrojado al sentir los pechos de la esbelta mujer en su espalda mientras seductoramente la jounin le susurraba al oído "tienes Buenos reflejos mocoso, en verdad quería probar un poco de tu sangre"...aun así te daré esto...Anko lamio la mejilla de Naruto haciendolo sonrojar demasiado...pero rápidamente su cara cambio a un tono más azul y escalofriante al ver la mirada sombría de Hinata quien tenía unos ojos de muerte a dirección de el, al verla así el rubio recordó a su amada esposa del futuro quien aveces se ponía así cuando se enojaba, Sakura quien estaba a lado de el también se le notaba molesta por la actitud de la jounin hacia su compañero, ella no entendía el motivo de su desagrado pero rápidamente salió de sus pensamientos al ver como una genin de la aldea de la hierba se ponía detrás de Anko regresandole el kunai con su lengua larga... Anko aún sonriendo le daba las gracias a la tétrica mujer pero con una advertencia que no volviera a ponerse detrás de ella o la mataría al instante, la genin se disculpó diciendo que se había emocionado de mas al ver tal situación... Naruto quien estaba atento a la conversación pensaba lo asqueroso que se veía Orochimaru y que siempre le había dado náuseas de su aspecto de serpiente sobretodo cuando muestra esa lengua tan larga..

Las dos genin Hinata y Sakura se preocupaban por el rubio, pero este solo le dijo a Anko que si lo podía dejar de abrazar a lo que Anko se dio cuenta que aún tenía abrazado al pequeño rubio por detrás, así que se apartó diciéndole a Naruto que tenía un buen físico aun siendo tan pequeño... Naruto se quedó helado al escuchar esas palabras pero le aterrorizo más al sentir la presencencia asesina de la Hyuga quien lo miraba desde la distancia y aunque el rubio no lo noto, la pelirosada también mostraba esa vibra...

Después de un rato en la que Anko les explicó la prueba y en que consistía les entregó unas responsibas después de que todos la firmaran empezaron con la entrega de rollos, Sasuke analizaba la situación dándose cuenta que esta prueba era de vivir o morir y que posiblemente sea demasiado peligroso...volteo a ver a Naruto si el también estaba preocupado por la situación pero solo le salió una gota estilo anime al verlo saludar amorosamente a distancia a la Hyuga del equipo 8 quien a su vez ella trataba de ignorarlo por lo enojada que estaba pero su idolatria y amor hacia el rubio hacia que se sonrojara...Sasuke solo dio un gran suspiro de resignación y mejor volteo a ver hacia el otro lado donde estaba Sakura para saber si ella estaba preocupada pero solo estaba observando al rubio con rostro de molestia... Así que mejor se dio por vencido el Uchiha...

Todos los equipos ya se encontraban en las entradas del bosque esperando el inicio de la prueba... En eso Vemos al equipo 8 con un Shino serio como era costumbre mientras que Kiba Fanfarroneaba diciendo que la prueba de supervivencia sería pan comido para ellos y después de decir eso volteo a ver a Hinata quien se encontraba muy concentrada, desde hace tiempo Kiba había demostrado un interés por la Hyuga ,al verla tan cambiada y sobretodo notar que ella había mejorado rápidamente sus habilidades eso la hizo interesante para el... Pero por alguna razón no le gustaba que ella estuviera tan cercana al rubio que para el era un fracasado... Depués vemos al equipo 10 quien escuchaban al flojo de Shikamaru diciéndoles que irian tras el equipo más débil y ese era el de Naruto... Mientras tanto en la puerta del equipo 7 se veía aún Naruto emocionado al recordar con nostalgia la prueba mientras Sasuke y Sakura lo veía tan raro al verlo tan relajado,en eso se abren las puertas dando inicio la segunda prueba...

No había pasado ni unas horas y Anko empezo a escuchar gritos de dolor de varios ninjas quienes habían caído en las trampas de Kiba, el equipo 7 iban tranquilamente por el camino hasta que Naruto sintió las ganas de ir al baño así que les comentó a sus compañeros que no tardaba así que se Alejo un poco del lugar , pasaron unos minutos Sasuke y Sakura vieron regresar al rubio con un ninja amarrado en la espalda mientras decía "Ya ni dejan ir tranquilamente al baño" ... Sakura fue la primera en preguntar que había pasado a lo que Naruto respondió que ese sujeto lo atacó mientras orinaba, Sasuke rápidamente buscó entre las ropas del ninja si tenía el pergamino pero para su mala suerte no lo tenía así que mejor decidieron seguir dejando al ninja a su suerte amarrado ahi... Después de un rato una gran ventisca los golpeo demasiado fuerte que casi hicieron que los tres genin salieran volando pero Naruto rápidamente creo su propia ventisca utilizando las Palmas haciendo que las técnicas chocaran entre sí, después de eso se escucho por el lugar una voz tétrica que decía... "Nunca me hubiera imaginado que en un simple mocoso contrarestariá mi justsu" ... Naruto con una voz de autoridad les decía a sus compañero que se pusieran en Guardia ya que este enemigo sería difícil de enfrentar... En eso una ninja de la hierba salía del piso tranquilamente sin dejar de mirarlos en eso la escalofriante mujer saco su pergamino dando a conocer que tenía la de la tierra y después empezó a hablar adivinando que ellos tenía la del cielo, Sasuke sonrió al decir que tenían mucha suerte al encontrar rápido a un enemigo con ese pergamino pero borro su sonrisa rápidamente al ver a la mujer sacar su lengua y tragarselo haciendo que Sakura sintiera miedo... Naruto por otra parte le daba náuseas nunca se acostumbro ver las habilidades tan asquerosas de Orochimaru, La mujer sonrió diciendo que si querían el rollo tendrán que vencerlo, en eso liberó un gran instinto asesino que hizo a Sasuke y a Sakura aterrorizarse de miedo al ver sus propias muertes al instante... Sasuke penso que se trataba de un Genjutsu pero se dio cuenta que no era así, Naruto al voltear a ver a sus compañeros los quiso ayudar pero prefirió esperar a que ellos superarán esa mala experiencia por ellos mismos, ya que eso les ayudaría en el futuro... Naruto se quedó mirando a Orochimaru todos sus movimientos mientras que este riendose decía... "Ku ku ku eres diferente se nota que has pasado por muchas batallas terribles verdad? Ya que no te importa morir"... Naruto seriamente volteo a ver a Sasuke quien poco a poco se recuperaba por otra parte la pelirosada se encontraba muy mal , Naruto se acercó a ella y puso su mano en su hombro diciéndole..."Sakura todo estará bien, mientras los tres estemos juntos"... Al escuchar esas palabras y el rostro sonriente del rubio poco a poco empezó a recuperar su movilidad y su valor... Sasuke ya recuperado preguntaba del que porque no le había afectado esa presencia a lo que el rubio solo sonrió rascandose el cabello por el nerviosismo diciendo que el tampoco sabía...en eso varios kunais eran arrojados por Orochimaru haciendo que Sasuke tomara a Sakura y Naruto los cubría desviando la mayor parte de los kunai con su Palma de viento...

El sannin empezó a hacer sellos de invocación apareciendo una gran serpiente en el lugar... Kurama quien estaba despierto le decía al rubio que no podría contra el sannin y que mejor huyeran, en eso Naruto seriamente decía que todo iba a estar bien... Mientras el y Sakura se mantengan alejados ya que sabían que Sasuke es su verdadero objetivo, el rubio estaba seguro que no lo matara y que seguramente querrá probar sus habilidades primero y al hacerlo le dará la marca de maldición para que sea tentado por el poder...Kurama comprendió que el rubio no quería cambiar tan drásticamente la historia ,ya que sería más complicado si llegase a suceder un cambio drástico y así podrían perder toda ventaja sobre la información saben de los próximos acontecimientos pero el gran zorro aún estaba intranquilo , Naruto tranquilamente volteo a ver a Sasuke comentandole que el se encargaria de la gran serpiente gigante mientras tanto el tendría que atacar a la mujer... Sasuke estaba sorprendido por la gran madurez y confianza del rubio eso hizo que se sintiera tan inferior a el... Pero esa frustración y el enojo que sentía lo iba a descargar con su oponente quien se reía de ellos... Así sin más empezaron una gran pelea mucho mejor que en la versión original ,Sasuke se le notaba con más fuerza y sobretodo más agilidad al utilizar su Sharingan con 2 aspas, pero aún así el perdía la batalla como en la versión original y al final Sasuke era mordido por Orochimaru...Naruto quien aún estaba distrayendo a la gran serpiente escucho como su compañero Kurama le avisaba que algo raro pasaba en el enfrentamiento del Uchiha , Naruto volteo a verhacia la batalla y noto algo diferente en Orochimaru este tenía pensado llevarse a Sasuke de una vez con el ,en vez de solo irse...El Rubio no podía creer esa acción del sannin y no solo eso Sakura iba a ser asesinada por interponerse en medio para proteger al pelinegro quien se retorcia de dolor...Naruto sin pensarlo creo 5 clones para que distrayeran a la invocación de Orochimaru y en unos segundos fue rápidamente a ayudar a sus compañeros ,Naruto se cubrió con el manto de 3 colas de Kurama para aumentar su velocidad... Orochimaru solo pudo ver una garra gigante enfrente de el sorprendiendolo al instante... el Rubio lo había tomado del rostro y aventandolo hacia unos árboles con tanta fuerza ... Naruto sabia muy bien que eso no seria suficiente para detenerlo ,así que empezó a crear un Rasengan...Orochimaru salió entre los escombros a gran velocidad hacia el rubio pero este ya lo estaba esperando ,así que al tener al sannin enfrente de el pudo impactar el Rasengan en el estomago de Orochimaru mandandolo a estrellar hacia atrás de nuevo, Sakura no podía creer lo que había pasado todo fue tan rápido y en su mente solo pasaba la imagen del rubio apareciendo enfrente de ella con un Chakra rojo cubriendolo y creando una esfera azul tan increíble... Pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos al escuchar al rubio gritarle que tenían que huir de ese lugar, Naruto ya sin el manto del kyubi cargo a Sasuke en su espalda mientras Sakura lo seguia de cerca asi escapando del lugar... Mientras tanto Orochimaru se levantaba poco a poco después de haberse estrellado en un gran árbol riéndose como loco hasta que paro de reír y murmurando unas palabras.."Nunca me imaginé ver al niño zorro aquí ,veo que domina el poder del kyubi perfectamente aunque ese último ataque fue la mayor sorpresa, creo que cometí el grave error de subestimarlo...el Rasengan!! Me pregunto quien se lo habrá enseñado...no puedo pensar en otra persona que no sea Jiraiya"...

Mientras tanto Naruto quien cargaba a Sasuke se le notaba preocupado al saber que casi comete un gran error al confiarse... Por estar relajado casi pierde a su mejor amiga y además no podía creer que Orochimaru cambiará su decisión en quererse llevar a Sasuke con el ahora... Sakura quien estaba muy preocupada no paraba de observar a Naruto nunca lo había visto tan alterado , quería preguntarle muchas cosas pero decidió esperar un poco más hasta que estuvieran a salvo... Además quería saber la condición de Sasuke quien aún estaba inconciente con signos de dolor...

En otro lugar donde se libro la batalla hace unos momentos, Anko quien ya había llegado empezó a atacar a Orochimaru con gran determinación...ya que pareciese que el Sannin estuviera lastimado por alguna razon, para ella era una ocasión única para vengarse de el ,sinceramente ella no era rival pero aún así se preguntaba contra quien había peleado su antiguo sensei... Durante el enfrentamiento entre Anko y Orochimaru pasa exactamente igual que en la versión original pero con una sola diferencia al final en donde Orochimaru le explicó que había un genin que estaba a un nivel superior a los demás y fue quien lo había lastimado un poco al confiarse... Anko al escuchar ese testimonio no podía creer que hubiera alguien aparte del Hokage y de los otros Sannin en hacerle frente a la serpiente... Orochimaru solo se río y empezó a desaparecer diciendo que próximamente se verían de nuevo ya que ahora tenía a 2 objetivos en mente...

Cambiando de escena en otro lugar lejos de ahí Naruto ya habia encontrado un lugar seguro para descansar y recuperarse debajo de un gran árbol ,le dijo a Sakura que descansarián en ese lugar por esta noche... Después de acostar a Sasuke para que descansara, No paso mucho para que la pelirosada empezará a hacer preguntas sobre lo que había pasado... Naruto solo respiro y dijo que ese ninja era muy fuerte y que habían tenido mucha suerte en sobrevivir...pero Sakura preocupada le respondió que eso no era lo que en verdad quería saber ,si no la técnica que utilizó y sobre todo ese chakra rojo que lo había cubierto en todo su cuerpo... El rubio volvió a suspirar ya que sabía muy bien que Sakura preguntaría sobre eso ,así que decidió decirle la verdad sobre su estado de jinchuriki... Sakura durante toda la historia sintió miedo del rubio por considerar que el gran demonio de las 9 colas se apoderada de el ,ya que había escuchado terribles relatos de ese gran zorro y si era cierto tarde o temprano pasaría ,pero después de escuchar por completo todo el relato de como los jinchurikis eran considerados armas y una cárcel para los bijus solo se sintió triste por todo lo que había pasado Naruto desde su niñez , ahora entendia porque era Tratado así por toda la aldea y además recordó las ocasiones cuando era niña en las cuales vio a Naruto siendo ignorado y insultado por varios aldeanos... Ella queria disculparse con el por todo el tiempo que lo había ofendido,pero no encontraba la manera adecuada de hacerlo ,asi que decidio dejarlo por hoy y asi poder analizar todo lo ocurrido durante el día, Naruto solo sonrió y dirigiéndose a su amiga le pidió que durmiera y que el vigilaría durante la noche... Al verla dormida decidió entrar a su paisaje mental, ahí Kurama lo reñago al confiarse más de la cuenta y además le dijo que se comportará como el kage que alguna fue, Naruto solo asentía diciendo que no volverá a cometer ese error, Kurama vio lo serio que se notaba su compañero así que decidió dejar de criticarlo por hoy...varias horas después ya había amanecido y Naruto sabía muy bien que ahora se enfrentaria con los ninjas del sonido pero esta vez el tenía que acabar rápido en esta ocasión no importa si cambiaba el futuro ya que tarde o temprano habrá problemas drásticos..

Naruto despertó a Sakura quien de un sobresalto abrió los ojos, pareciese como si no hubiera dormido bien por las ojeras que se le notaban en su rostro y era comprendible ya que el día anterior se había enterado de muchas cosas que la hizo pensar durante la noche...sakura sin mirar a Naruto fue a revisar a Sasuke quien se mantenía dormido aún con signos de dolor, Naruto durante la noche había cuidado del pelinegro pero sabía muy bien que el sello maldito aún estaba tratando de adaptarse al cuerpo del Uchiha...Naruto se acercó a Sakura y le comento que iría a buscar comida... La pelirosada sin dejar de ver a Sasuke asentía y en voz baja le dijo "cuidate y regresa pronto"

Naruto solo respondió con un si... Ya estaba listo para irse pero volteo rápidamente y lanzo varias shurikens hacia unos arbustos... " Deberían de aprender a ocultarse mejor" El rubio con una sonrisa comentaba, en eso entre las ramas salieron los del sonido quienes se les veía impresionados ya que fácilmente el Rubio los pudo localizar, según ellos eran unos expertos en ocultarse gracias al entrenamiento recibido por parte de Orochimaru... Naruto volvió a reírse y preguntando si Orochimaru los había mandado, los 3 ninjas asintieron aún impactados de que el rubio supiera sobre su misión y sin decir nadamas los del sonido fueron a atacarlo entre los 3 pero antes de acercarse al Rubio...Rock Lee apareció entre ellos y diciendo "el es mi rival, deberían irse a buscar a alguien mas" ... Naruto no esperaba tan rápido al experto en Taijutsu pero antes de que el dijiera algo ,Kin Tsuchi les lanzo varias senbon al dúo de Konoha , pero Lee y Naruto pudieron esquivarlas con facilidad ,el Rubio iba a atacarla pero vio como Sakura quien estaba esperando el momento adecuado para ayudar a Naruto lanzo un kunai hacia Kin a lo que esta trato de esquivarla pero aún así no pudo y terminó herida de la pierna , mientras tanto Dosu y Zaku no se dieron cuenta cuando Naruto y Lee aparecieron frente a ellos a una gran velocidad dándoles una patada cada uno que hizo que retrocedieran varios metros, Dosu se incorporó rápidamente pero Zaku salio muy lastimado de sus brazos al tratar de cubrirse con ellos pero no esperaba tanta fuerza en la patada dada por el Rubio...Lee no podía creer como el Rubio tenía tanta fuerza en sus piernas , dosu le ordeno a Zaku reunirse a lado de su compañera, ambos equipos estaban en posición de batalla pero se notaba la superioridad del trío conformado por Naruto,Sakura y Lee, paso un minuto hasta que Zaku fue el primero en atacar y lanzo uno de sus ataque de airse.."Elemento viento gran presión de viento" Zaku aún adolorido gritaba y de sus manos salió una gran onda de aire...Naruto contrataco con su jutsu Palma de aire ,asi juntando sus Palmas creando una gran ráfaga que contraresto el ataque de Zaku y no solo eso la ráfaga era tan potente que el genin del sonido salió volando hacia un arbol ,se le notaba extremadamente herido con varias cortadas en todo su cuerpo, Naruto estába aliviado de que pudiera controlar el ataque ,ya que si no lo hubiera hecho tal vez lo descuartizaba, ya que su ataque no solo contenía viento si nó también ondas de chakra potentes tan filosas y recordó como lo utilizó la primera vez al cortar los espejos tan fuertes de Haku, en verdad estaba tan feliz de haber creado ese jutsu y pensó que debio de haberlo hecho en su vida anterior así no podría depender del Rasengan a cada rato... Sakura y Lee se quedaron sorprendidos por el devastador ataque , Sakura ya conocía de antemano el nivel de Naruto pero se le vino a la mente la conversación que tubo con el Rubio y eso la hizo pensar que tal vez sea por el kyubi que es tan fuerte... Por otro lado Lee se sentia emocionado al pensar en tener a un rival de ese calibre..

Dosu se quedó preocupado al ser el siguiente en pelear ,así que prefirió hacer un trato con el Rubio en dejarle su pergamino a cambio de sus vidas, Naruto solo aceptó sin decir nada, Dosu fue por sus compañero pero antes de cargar el primero quien era Zaku fue atacado por Sasuke quien desprendia un chacra siniestro... Naruto estaba distraído al sentir algunas presencias cerca asi que no noto el movimiento de Sasuke, iba a ir detenerlo pero vio que ya habían llegado al lugar el equipo 10 y el resto del equipo de Lee..Esto se complicaba , Naruto no quería que Sasuke fuera visto en ese estado por sus compañeros ,pero un grito de dolor lo saco de sus pensamientos volteo a ver y Dosue yacía en el suelo con sus brazos fracturados... Sakura estaba aterrada al ver a Sasuke de esa manera junto a Ino quien no entendía que pasaba pero al ver esa escena escalofriante también sintió terror... Los demás estaban impactados al ver como el Uchiha presionaba la cabeza de Dosu en el suelo con su pie , parecía que iba a fracturar el cráneo del ninja del sonido pero antes de que lo hiciera escucho la voz del Rubio..."Detene Sasuke" , el pelinegro sonrió contestando con frialdad..."Con este poder que el me dio,siento que podré derrotarte y humillarte como lo has hecho tu conmigo , te demostrare lo inferior que eres"...Naruto no entendía como Sasuke incrementaba su chakra a cada segundo ,eso no paso antes y sobretodo hacia una gran presión en los ninjas presentes... Neji quien estaba arriba desde un árbol observando con su byakugan veía como el Uchiha era absorbido por ese estraño poder para el era increíble sentir tal presión , tenten estaba en shock al ver a su compañero tan preocupado por el Uchiha ya que se suponía que Neji era el mas fuerte entre todos los genin...

Lee quien estaba listo por atacar fue detenido por Sakura quien le de suplicaba con lágrimas que no lo hiciera, Shikamaru y chouji al igual que todos estaban preocupados por no ser el objetivo del Uchiha, pero el Nara Noto como Sasuke solo veía a al Rubio con un gran odio en sus ojos... No entendia el porque si eran del mismo equipo, Naruto no pensó en otro modo para calmarlo que utilizar su propio chakra para ejercer presión en contra de Sasuke o también podría noquearlo con un ataque rápido y sertero...sabía que si seguía esperando más tiempo el aumentaría su odio hacia el y se perdería ante el sello maldito ...

Naruto iba a crear clones pero se detuvo al ver a Sakura correr hacia Sasuke abrazandolo con todas sus fuerzas llorando y suplicandole que se detuviera ya que el no era así... Sasuke miro el rostro lloroso de la pelirosada , Naruto pudo ver como las marcas se retraian hasta desaparecer y dio un gran suspiro el Rubio mientras veía la escena de sus amigos abrazandose...

Lee quería ir a preguntar sobre lo sucedido pero fue llamado por su equipo para retirarse, solo miro hacia Naruto y hacia Sasuke para después sonreír... Así el equipo 11 se retiraba del lugar por otro lado Ino se peleaba con Sakura por abrazar a Sasuke de esa forma, Naruto solo sonreía de la escena pero Shikamaru se acercó a el preguntando que era lo que paso, Naruto se comportó como el tonto que conocían aparentando que no sabía nada sacándole una gota estilo anime a Shikamaru, este no le creyó nada pero pensó que no le sacaría ya nada así que mejor les pidió a sus compañeros irse del lugar así dejando solos al equipo 7...Naruto se acercó a sus compañero pero noto como ellos no lo miraban se sintió incomodidad así que dio una gran sonrisa diciéndoles que será mejor irse de ese lugar ya que habían conseguido los 2 pergaminos, estos solo asistieron y siguieron al Rubio este antes de irse noto a alguien quien estaba oculto pero no le prestó atención... aquel lugar solo quedaron los ninjas del sonido quienes estaban heridos ,entre las sobras apareció Kabuto y sonriendo susurro "fue muy interesante de ver"...Después de decir eso empezó a curar a los 3 heridos del sonido con su ninjutsu medico...

(continuará)


	9. El Inicio de las preliminares

Anko quien iba ser atacada por unos Tigres fue rescatada por los anbus quienes al verla muy malherida fue trasladada rápidamente a la torre donde los equipos genin tenían que llegar...Ella les comentó con urgencia sobre la aparicion de Orochimaru en el bosque, así que les ordenó a los Anbus que fueran a avisarle al Sandaime para que se dirigiera a la torre e informale sobre la situación a lo que uno de los anbus comentó que el Hokage ya se encontraba en ese lugar... Anko se sorprendió por el hecho que el Hokage estuviera al pendiente de los exámenes iniciales, así que sin más se fueron del lugar lo más pronto posible...

Después de poco tiempo Anko había llegado y ya se encontraba informado de lo sucedido al Sandaime , este escuchaba con mucha atención como Anko le narraba sobre lo ocurrido con Orochimaru, sobretodo la condición como se encontraba ya que el Sannín había tenido una batalla con alguien desconocido que lo dejó algo malherido...pero ella no pudo sacarle el nombre de esa persona, el Sandaime se quedó en shock al escuchar esa noticia y lo único que se le pasó por la mente fue el pequeño rubio Hokage ,el anciano le dio otra fumada a su pipa ya que pareciese que se había quitado una gran preocupación de encima sinceramente se sentía más tranquilo al saber un poco más del nivel de Naruto...pero al escuchar como la pelimorada menciono que Orochimaru le menciono que tenía en mente a 2 objetivos y uno posiblemente sea el último Uchiha pero la Konoichi no podía imaginar quien sería el otro objetivo a lo que el viejo Hokage solo le dio otra gran fumada a su pipa ,el ya sabía que posiblemente Naruto sería el segundo objetivo por el nivel que debió haber demostrado,pero ahora que sabía que Naruto podía hacerle frente ala serpiente se sentía un poco más tranquilo (después de aquí pasa exactamente igual que en la versión original donde Anko y los ninjas presentes se sorprenden al ver el video donde Gaara hace su aparición junto a sus hermanos al haber terminado la prueba en tiempo récord)...

Mientras tanto en la torre, el equipo 8 ya había llegado a la entrada pero se les notaba aun muy alterados al presenciar la masacre de Gaara, Shino con su tono sereno criticaba a Kiba por ser tan impulsivo durante la prueba en especial al final...ya que el y Hinata le habían pedido a Kiba ir hacia la torre al conseguir los 2 pergaminos pero Kiba quería seguir eliminando a toda competencia posible para asegurar la tercera prueba ,todo iba bien al comienzo hasta que ocurrió la escena escalofriante con Gaara en donde mató cruelmente a los ninjas de la lluvia, ellos se ocultaron y casi fueron descubiertos por el pelirrojo, ese suceso desató una discusión entre el equipo 8 ,el canino se defendía altaneramente que no había pasado nada que lamentar ,en eso Hinata quien había estado en silencio hasta el momento tomó con rapidez a Kiba del cuello con una mano haciendo presión a lo que Shino se quedó en shock al ver tal escena mientras Kiba trataba de soltarse del agarre tan fuerte de su compañera, pero al voltear a ver el rostro de la Hyuga pudo notar el Byakugan activado pero lo que más le asustó fue la expresión de enfado de la inocente Hinata... El no podía reconocerla sinceramente ya que ellos junto a Kurenai sensei estaban sorprendidos del progreso de la Hyuga ,pero en esta ocasión era la primera vez que Shino y Kiba la veían extremadamente enfadada...Hinata empezó a amenazarlo con una voz sería y con frialdad diciéndole que si volvía a cometer un error tan estupido como subestimar la prueba, ella misma lo mataría eso hizo que el canino se le helara la sangre por todo su cuerpo... Sinceramente Hinata tenía mucho que perder si no se convertía en chunin, la promesa de su padre era muy importante para ella , su apoyo como líder era de gran importancia para que el clan Hyuga no se opusiera a la relación con el rubio...Ella sabía de la mala fama injustificada de Naruto y de como era tratado por todos los de la aldea incluido su clan por culpa de la ignorancia sobre su estado de Jinchuriki, Cuando Naruto le conto sobre esa situación en vez de sentir miedo solo sintió respeto y admiración hacia el , para ella el rubio era lo único bueno que le a pasado en toda su vida, era su amor platónico , su modelo a seguir y sobretodo fue la primera persona en creer en ella... Ahora por un error tan estupido de otra persona perdería todo lo que había logrado con tanto esfuerzo, Akamaru se encontraba indeciso en atacar a su amiga porque la Hyuga siempre fue muy dulce con el...pero para su alivio Shino pudo tranquilizarla al decirle que soltara a Kiba, el seguramente ya había entendido su estupidez , Hinata al escuchar la voz de su compañero recobró la compostura soltando al castaño al instante este empezó a toser y a respirar mejor no esperaba tanta fuerza de la delicada hinata... El Inuzuka se levantó molesto e iba a reclamarle a la peliazul pero fue detenido por el mismo akamaru quien parecía más inteligente que su propio dueño, después de tal escena solo caminaron tranquilamente hacia adentro de la torre sin decirse otra palabra mas... Anko y varios chunin estaban viendo la escena en las cámaras en silencio hasta que unode los examinadores se ánimo a hablar diciendo que las mujeres si que daban miedo cuando se enfadan a lo que todos con una gota estilo anime asintieron mientras miraban de reojo a anko ,ella no se percató solo sonrió levemente diciendo que la chica Hyuga le parecía muy interesante...

Ahora cambiamos de escena con el equipo 7 donde un Naruto despreocupado estaba buscando algo de comida para su equipo mientras Sasuke aún se reponía del cansancio provocado por el sello maldito...Sakura por otro lado se encontraba haciendo guardia ya que al tener los dos pergaminos sentían temor que en cualquier momento otro equipo urgido podría atacarlos y arrebatarselos... Naruto no estaba muy lejos así que pudo sentir como Kabuto había llegado con sus compañeros ,trato de regresar lo más pronto posible no quería arriesgarse que hubiera otro cambio drástico como paso con Orochimaru pero en su camino hacia el refugio pudo escuchar un grito de ayuda de alguien cerca de donde pasaba el, volteo a ver hacia la Dirrecion de donde provino esa voz y vio una chica de cabello rojizo escapando de un gran oso hambriento, la chica se encontraba débil y al correr con desesperación tropezó al no ver alguna salida se resigno y espero su triste final siendo devorada por el animal salvaje pero antes de que la bestia la atacara con sus garras se escucho una voz...-Elemento viento gran ventisca- la gran ráfaga hizo al oso volar varios metros por los Aires asustandolo y huyendo del lugar... La chica quedo sorprendida al ver a un pequeño rubio de su misma edad asustando al enorme oso tan fácilmente con un jutsu increíble, ella salió de sus pensamientos al ver como el rubio se acercaba a ella a lo que la chica llorando respondió nerviosamente...

-Muchas gracias por salvarme -

Naruto con su ya típica sonrisa contestaba... -No es nada, pero te encuentras bien??-

la pelirroja solo asintió con un si... Pero rápidamente la chica le preguntó el nombre de su Salvador a lo que este respondió -Me llamó Naruto Uzumaki y tu-

\- la pelirroja tartamudeando respondía -Me llamo Karin-

Naruto viendola más de cerca la reconoció fácilmente y vio que se trataba de una subordinada de Orochimaru ,aunque eso seria más adelante en el futuro...Kurama llamo a Naruto mencionandole que la chica era una Uzumaki, el rubio asinto y sonrió al reconocer que había encontrado a una persona muy interesante y eso es porque en su otra realidad el quiso acercarse a Karin en varias ocasiones para tratar de hacer una amistad con ella por ser del mismo clan ,pero hubo muchas complicaciones a lo que nunca se dio el momento para hablar apropiadamente... Naruto sonrió gentilmente y aprovechó la situación para almenos llevarse bien con ella...

-¿Eres una Uzumaki verdad?- Pregunto Naruto mientras le sonreía , pero la chica solo puso un rostro de no entender que significaba "Uzumaki" a lo que Naruto empezó a contarle sobre los rasgos de su clan... mencionando que todos los del clan Uzumaki eran pelirrojos y tenían un chackra inmenso ,además el rubio le comentó que su chakra era similar al suyo...

Karin tenía una duda sobre porque el tenía el cabello rubio si acaba de decir que el clan Uzumaki son de cabello rojo, Naruto rascandose la cabeza sonriendo respondía que su madre era una Uzumaki ,pero su padre no pertenecia al clan dando a entender que lo rubio salio de el...Naruto le preguntó si ella sabía detectar el chacra a lo que ella nerviosamente asintió ,asique el rubio le propuso comparar sus chacras, ella hizo lo que Naruto le pidio así que se empezó a concentrar y cerrando sus ojos por un momento para poder analizar sus chacras , luego de terminar abrió sus ojos muy sorprendida dándose cuenta que era verdad todo lo que decía el rubio, Karin un poco animada pensaba si ellos podían considerarse familia ...de nuevo ella salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar al rubio preguntarle sobre su equipo a lo que Karin respondió que habían muerto sin darle mucha importancia, Naruto por otro lado se sentia mal por ella...pero la pelirroja al verlo asi menciono que no se preocupara ya que ellos solo la trataban como una herramienta con piernas ya que su única función en el equipo era curarlos si se lastimaban, ellos nunca la trataron como a una compañera...Naruto al escucharla le dijo Seriamente que ella ya no estará sola, asi que le sugirió acompañarlo...al escuchar su propuesta sintió una alegría que no sabía describirlo, rápidamente aceptó pero también pregunto si a sus compañeros no les molestaria que ella se uniera a lo que este sonrió diciendo que todo estará bien, Kurama volvió a interferir diciendo que si se le olvido lo de Kabuto y su equipo... Naruto se quedó helado por olvidarlo asi que rápidamente cargo a Karin en sus brazos a lo que ella se sonrojo, iba a preguntar el motivo de esa acción pero fue interrumpida cuando Naruto empezó a correr a gran velocidad... Al llegar al refugio Sasuke , Sakura y Kabuto estaban preparándo todo para ir a buscarlo e irse a la torre, Naruto se tranquilizó al ver que Kabuto aún tenia las mismas órdenes de Orochimaru de solo escoltarlos como en la versión original, depués de las presentaciones del equipo 7 y karin en donde Sakura no quedó muy satisfecha con la nueva acompañante...Los cinco se fueron del lugar para terminar la prueba, aquí no salen los ninjas de la lluvia después de eso todo sucede igual hasta el anuncio de los encuentros de las preliminares...

Ya todos los equipos estaban reunidos en el lugar del encuentro,Naruto le pidio a Karin que lo esperara en el área de arriba mientras daban el anuncio de las preliminares... En el sitio estaba el sandaime junto a varios jounin y los examinadores..

El Hokage empezó a felicitar a todos los genin por haber llegado hasta aquí, pero los jóvenes ninjas no le prestaban mucha atención por ejemplo Ino del equipo 10 estaba feliz al ver a Sasuke mientras Shikamaru se quejaba del discurso tan largo del Anciano mientras chouji no paraba de preguntar si darían algo de comer,entre los jounin se daba otro conversación y ese era Gai quien felicitaba a Kakashi por su quipo de novatos quienes habian pasado la prueba de supervivencia, pero arrogantemente también le decía que hasta ahí llegarían ya que no podrían competir en habilidad con su equipo.. Kakashi volteo a verlo disculpándose y preguntando si le estába hablndo a el, a lo que Gai molesto respondia lo genial que era su rival y que era el único que lo hacia enojar tanto con unas pocas palabras...a los lejos su equipo miraban la escena con una Tenten elogiando a Kakashi mientras que Lee sentia el dolor de su sensei por otro lado Neji no dejaba de mirar a Sasuke mientras decía que todos los que quedaron eran los más fuertes...también varios de los presentes miraban a los del sonido quienes seguían en la competencia después de haber sido humillados y dejados gravemente heridos por el equipo 7, Gaara volteo a dirección del rubio a lo que Naruto también sintió su mirada pero este le sonrió haciendo al pelirrojo molestarse, sus hermanos notaron esa acción a lo que pensaron que el rubio ya tenia una sentencia de muerte y bien ganada... Hinata por otro lado se alegraba que Naruto estuviera bien sin ninguna herida ,ella sabía que el rubio pasaría la prueba sin problemas pero aún así se preocupaba por el...El Hokage empezó a dar las explicaciones del porque eran necesario las pruebas y sobretodo los enfrentamientos de la tercera prueba donde varias personas influyentes los verian para así analizar sus habilidades... Varios genin empezaron a preguntar sus dudas y preocupaciones después de aclararlas por parte del Hokage y Anko...apareció Gekko Hayate en frente del sandaime pidiendo ser el Árbitro encargado de la tercera prueba a lo que el Hokage acepto...este se dirigió a los genin diciendo que ahora habrian unas preliminares ya que eran demasiados participantes, varios protestaron pero sus dudas fueron de nuevo aclaradas, también les dijo que si alguien queria renunciar podrían hacerlo sin consecuencias ya que ese acto no afectaria al resto del equipo... Kabuto fue el único único en retirarse y Anko le pareció extraño al igual que a Sasuke, el chico de lentes al pasar a lado del equipo 7 Naruto le susurro que pronto se volverían a ver a lo que Kabuto se sorprendío sin dejar de caminar... Sasuke de repente sintió un dolor en el cuello a lo que Sakura se dio cuenta y así empezando una discusión en donde la pelirosada le pedia a Sasuke que renunciara por el bien de su salud ,pero el pelinegro enojado y con seriedad en sus palabras le contestaba que no se metiera... Naruto noto como Anko y varios shinobis volteaban al verlos así que les pidió a sus compañero que no hicieran tanto escándalo ya que llamarían la atención... Naruto apoyo a Sasuke para seguir en las preliminares mientras con el Hokage , Kakashi y anko daban un debate si dejarian participar al Uchiha, pero al final concordaron que seria vigilado por si llegará a pasar algo con el sello...

Hayate dio la orden de iniciar y dando los nombres de los primeros combatientes Sasuke Uchiha vs Yoroi, así pidiendo a los demás retiarse a las escalares... Kakashi paso a lado de Sasuke susurrandole que no utilizara el Sharingan ya que la marca se expanderia causándole la muerte, si por alguna razón se activa el sello,el mismo bajaría a detener el encuentro...Sasuke se quedó pensativo con esa advertencia pero ellos no notaron al rubio a lado de ellos quien se le veía sonriendo, Kakashi seriamente le dijo que subiera con los demas pero este le pidió un momento para hablar con Sasuke... Kakashi pensativo y desconfiado aceptó alejándose del lugar a lo que el pelinegro le preguntaba al rubio sobre que queria hablar, Naruto puso su mano en el sello a lo que Sasuke se sobresalto pero al sentir un alivio se quedó quiero y rápidamente pudo notar que en todo su cuerpo se sentia más ligero...El pelinegro asombrado le preguntó que había hecho alo que Naruto le respondió que después se lo explicaria con calma ,pero que ahora puede utilizar el Sharingan sin consecuencias... Antes de decir otra palabra sasuke noto que el rubio ya se habia ido del lugar... Anko y Kakashi vieron todo desde la distancia del porque el rubio le habia puesto su mano en el sello también el Sandaime se preguntaba lo mismo pero sabiendo que Naruto era un ex Hokage posiblemente fue algo que tendria algúna explicación después ... Orochimaru quien estaba disfrazado del sensei de los ninjas del sonido había visto esa acción preguntadose que había pasado, ya que el rostro del Uchiha estaba más relajado y de reojo no dejó de ver al niño kyubi ,ese mocoso le parecia muy extraño e interesante...

Después de que Hayate dio inicio a la pelea Kakashi se sorprendió al ver a Sasuke activar su Sharingan sin ningún problema, la pelea era muy sencilla para el Uchiha ya que gracias al Sharingan pudo notar que las manos de Yoroi tenían algo raro ,Sasuke decidió esquivar sin dejar al oponente acercarse ni que lo tocará y gracias a su velocidad era sencillo, al ver que el ninja era muy lento fue a su dirección y utilizo la técnica de Lee pero a su versión Ráfaga de Leones (Shishi Rendan) los ataques eran más llamativos que en la versión original... Todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos por lo rápido del enfrentamiento ,pero para algunos lo que mas les llamó la atención fue que el sello maldito no se activara, Anko no podia creerlo ni menos Kakashi quien miraba a Naruto, este sintió la mirada penetrante del peliplata así que solo sonrió nerviosamente sin dejar de mirar el duelo... Sakura y Ino gritaban como locas con un gran fanatismo incluso Karin quien estaba a lado de la gritona de Sakura le pareció increíble el Uchiha, Gai y Lee estaban sorprendidos que lograra copiar esa tecnica solo con verla una vez... Kankuro miraba con preocupación hacia Gaara ya que ver el nivel del Uchiha lo alteró y Por otro lado Orochimaru se le veía serio como si le disgustara que no hubiera pasado nada y miro hacia el rubio a lo que Naruto sintió su mirada...arrogantemente el rubio le sonrió a lo que este desvio su mirada estaba claro que la serpiente investigaria el asunto... El siguiente duelo fue anunciado Zaku Vs Shino dando como ganador al aburame, el tercer encuentro entre kankuro Vs Tsurugi dando como vencedor al Marionetista , el cuarto encuentro Sakura vs Ino aquí el rubio tuvo que ayudar de nuevo con sus gritos como la primera vez para que la pelirosada saliera de la tecnica de la Yamanaka pero aún así hubo un empate como en la versión original... El quinto encuentro fue una sorpresa para Naruto ya que su Adorada Hina Chan iría en contra de la amante de las armas Ten ten ,Naruto le sorprendió el cambio pero empezó a apoyarla con gritos incluso le empezó a decirle "mi amor tu puedes ganar" Ese grito hizo a la Hyuga sonrojarse y hacer que varios de los presentes tuvieran todo tipo de reacciones como Neji quien solo miraba a la peliazul con odio al verla feliz, el equipo 10 preguntándose si de verdad ellos tenían una relación, Rock Lee sorprendido de que su rival tuviera una enamorada y pensando que el no se quedaría atrás mirando a la pelirosada, el Sandaime se quedó sorprendido ya que Naruto le había dicho que en el futuro se casaría y tendría hijos pero nunca pensó que se trataría de la hija mayor de Hiashi Hyuga ,si que fue una gran sorpresa para el ya que conocia muy bien el temperamento del Hyuga mayor...mientras tanto el equipo 7 ya conocían un poco la relación de su compañero y la Hyuga aunque Sakura aún tenía algo que le molestaba sobre esa relación al igual que Karin quien se sentia un poco deprimida...la pelea se notaba entretenida en donde la kunoichi de las armas atacaba con 2 rollos invocando kunais ,shuriken y otros tipos de armas a dirección de la Hyuga ,pero Hinata activo su byakugan desviando varias armas con su velocidad... Esa táctica impresionó a varios al ver la habilidad de la ojiperla en utilizarla adecuadamente, Tenten seguía atacando a distancia pensando que sería un peligro tenerla demasiado cerca ,ella conocía muy bien como atacaban los Hyugas gracias al ver a Neji combatir en muchas ocasiones... Hinata se notaba tranquila era como si no se esforzará tanto en esquivar eso hizo a TenTen molestarse por tal actitud despreocupada, así que empezó a sacar más rollos para atacar en varias zonas y así la ojiperla no tendria muchas salidas de escape...pero se sorprendió al ver como la Hyuga giraba creando un Hakkeshō Kaiten así todas las armas eran rechazadas al instante al toparse con el Remolino... Neji no podia creer que ella supera tal técnica pensaba que solo el podia hacerla a esa edad y lo que más le sorprendió fue que al terminar de girar la Hyuga fue corriendo a una gran velocidad hacia tenten golpeándola con un solo golpe en un punto criticó que la noqueo...Hayate se acercó a la kunoichi en el suelo para revisarla después de eso nombro a la Hyuga como ganadora...todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos incluso Kurenai y el resto del equipo 8 ,ella nunca había mostrando esa tecnica y sobretodo no sabían la habilidad que ella poseía, Kurenai recordó las veces donde la Hyuga llegaba cansada y con rastro de heridas en su ropa...ahora concordaba todo ,pero no se imaginaba su duro entrenamiento , se sentia un fracaso ya que su trabajo como sensei era entrenarla y al ver como había mejorado su estudiante por si mima le afecto... Kiba por otro lado se sentía atraído por ella, una chica así de fuerte era digna para el... Pero por alguna razón recordó lo que había pasado en la entrada de la torre donde la Hyuga lo amenazó y sintió escalofríos así que mejor lo pensaría detalladamente antes de hacer algun movimiento con ella...shino al igual que Kurenai había notado a Hinata muy extraña durante algún tiempo pero ahora se sentia orgulloso de tener a una compañera tan fuerte en su equipo, el equipo 10 pensaban que la Hyuga era increíble al igual que el equipo 7 como Sakura decía que Hinata era increíble pero sus palabras tenían algo de celos al igual que Karin decía lo mismo, kakashi y Sasuke miraron al rubio les parecía extraño que la chica con la que el rubio siempre estaba tuviera tal nivel...Al subir las escaleras y llegar arriba fue recibida por un gran abrazo del rubio quien la felicitaba de todo corazón, Hinata aunque había mejorado mucho en no desmayarse cuando era besada y abrazada por Naruto ahora no lo pudo tolerar al haber tantos espectadores viendolos como el rubio mostraba su amor hacia ella ,sintió un gran sonrojo y vergüenza que cayó desmayada en los brazos de su amado, todos los que conocían a la ojiperla tenían una gota estilo anime en sus cabeza y pensado que su comportamiento sigue estando igual que antes...

Ahora daba inicio al sexto encuentro entre Shikamaru Vs Kim dando como ganador al perezoso... En el Séptimo encuentro se escucho un gran grito de felicidad por parte de Kiba al tocarle al más débil entre los Novatos... Al emocionarse varios tuvieron diferentes reacciones como el equipo 10 donde decían que el Inazuka tenía mucha suerte incluso su sensei asuma pensaba lo mismo, el equipo 8 con una Kurenai diciéndole a Kiba que no lo subestimara y shino diciendo que solo porque el rubio sea débil no quiere decir que la tendria facil, Hinata por otra parte se encontraba muy seria sin decir ni una palabra hasta que escucho a Kiba decirle que si le ganaba al debiluchó el podría invitarla a salir para mejorar su relación como compañeros de equipo ,la ojiperla solo lo ignoro pero en sus pensamientos decía que su Naruto kun ganaría fácilmente y no solo eso ella deseaba que lo humillara para que le bajara los zumos al perro inútil... Al no escuchar respuesta de la Hyuga el canino respondió por ella que eso significaba un si... Pero Kiba no noto que Naruto estaba escuchando y emanaba un aura asesina... Karin y el equipo 7 estaban pensando lo mismo que el Inuzuka estaba en problemas, por otro lado los de la arena les interesaba el rubio y más a Gaara quien se moría de ganas en matarlo.

Ya estando en la parte baja los 2 ninjas se miraban entre sí hasta que Hayate dio la orden de comenzar... Pero Naruto se quedó inmóvil con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados eso hizo que todos se extrañaran del porque hacia eso, Kiba solo murmuraba lo idiota que era el rubio y mando a Akamaru a atacar pero noto como el perrito estaba temblando de miedo, shino y Kurenai no entendía el comportamiento de Akamaru ya que solamente se pone así cuando hay un enemigo extremadamente peligroso enfrente, Kiba miraba al rubio pero no sentia nada no entendia el comportamiento de su compañero así que dejó a un lado a su perro y fue a atacar pero se detuvo al ver como el rubio creaba más de 100 clones en el lugar, quedó congelado ya que no eran ilusiones sino clones verdaderos, todos no podían creer lo que veían incluso los examinadores estaban sorprendidos y sobre todo los genin quien no creían tal nivel del rubio... Kiba aún así fue atacar al primer clon pero este fue golpeado y mandado hacia atrás, Kiba al no tener otra alternativa se como una pildora de soldado para ser más salvaje pero no cambiaba en nada ya que al ir a atacar a un clon solamente recibia golpes, no podía hacer nada en contra de uno solo y le aterraba al pensar si los 100 clones lo atacarían ya que no podía ni con uno... Naruto el original se acercó y le susurro al Inuzuka que era la última vez que lo veía tan cerca a Hinata... Kiba solo asintió sin saber el porque temblaba tanto de miedo hasta que derrepente el Inuzuka cayó al suelo inconsciente al recibir un golpe en la parte de atrás del cuello por parte de otro clon así Hayate dando la victoria al rubio... Todos estaban paralizados al ver que Kiba no pudo hace nada y literalmente no hizo nada en contra de Naruto, Ino y chouji le preguntaban a shikamaru porque creo 100 clones pero solo utilizó 2 , shikamaru preocupado volteo a ver al rubio diciendo que fue para demostrar su nivel a los demás, asuma que aún estaba impresionado concordaba con su alumno, Kurenai también estaba impresionada incluso podria decirse que el rubio ya estaba en un nivel jounin ,shino aunque se veía serio estaba preocupado ya que si Kiba no pudo hacer nada en contra del rubio el tampoco podría, Hinata fue a recibir a su Naruto kun a lo que Naruto se abalanzó hacia ella abrazandola desmayandola de nuevo, Kakashi ya sabía el resultado pero aún así estaba sorprendido, Sakura se preguntaba si el kyubi era el secreto de su fuerza ,Karin estaba emocionada porque había ganado el rubio y Sasuke se encontraba molesto al saber que Tardaria mucho en alcanzar al rubio pero recordó aquel poder dado por el sello que lo hizo quedarse callado y pensativo , Neji al igual que todos se sorprendió ya que había escuchado que el rubio era fuerte por parte de su compañero pero esto lo supera y Lee emocionado al haber elegido bien en escoger a su rival... El Hokage solo sonreía al saber que Naruto si que era muy fuerte pero era de esperarse al ser un ex kage... Los de la arena estaban igual de soprendidos y vieron a Gaara estar intranquilo pareciese como si quisiera matar al rubio en ese momento... Así

Dando inicio al séptimo encuentro Neji vs Dosu la pelea fue llamativa pero Neji rápidamente fue superior ganando el encuentro... Luego el octavo encuentro fue el mismo entre Rock Lee Vs Gaara aquí se desarrolló igual pero en el momento cuando Gaara iba a fracturar la pierna y el bazo de Lee , Naruto apareció salvandolo aunque casi fue sancionado por intervenir pero el Hokage lo perdono al decir que la batalla ya había sido decidido,Naruto acompaño al experto en tai jutsu hasta la enfermería para así poder ayudar en su recuperación, este en un descuido de los médicos pudo pasarle algo de chakra de Kurama para que aumentara la recuperación de los daños causados por las puertas internas, así cuando los médicos utilizaran su ninjutsu médico se recuperaria mas rápido, Lee se despertó con lágrimas y le pedia perdón al rubio por no pasar a la siguiente fase para enfrentarse a el ,Naruto respondió que aún tenían muchas mas oportunidades para enfrentarse en algún futuro cercano...mientras en área de combate Hayate anunciaba el último encuentro entre Temari y chouji donde fácilmente la chica rubia ganaba el encuentro...

Después de haber acabado las preliminares el Hokage felicito a los ganadores por haber dado todo de si mismos... Era otro discurso motivador decía shikamaru , el Hokage porfin había acabado y empezó a dar las explicaciones para la prueba a final en donde se enfrentarian de nuevo pero antes de seguir ,el Hokage le pidió a Rock Lee quien estaba arriba viendo que bajara ya que el también había pasado, todos quedaron sorprendidos y shikamaru preguntó del porque si el fue derrotado a lo que el Hokage menciono que demostró un nivel superior y que era un desperdicio no mostrarlo a las demas aldeas incluso seria beneficioso que los clientes quiénes contratan los servicios ninjas vieran todo el potencial de nuestra aldea, pero como sabemos que no seria justo antes de tomar esta decisión se le preguntó a Gaara del Desierto si permitiria esta acción a lo que el no se opuso a la idea... Los hermanos del pelirrojo solo pensaban que había aceptado solo para enfrentarse de nuevo a el y matarlo ya que no lo dejaron hacerlo en su encuentro, tabien porque fue el primero en llevarlo a tal limite... Rock Lee aceptaba mirando a Gaara con una sonrisa simple ya que tendria una revancha...

Naruto essaba impresionado ya que la primera vez no tomaron esta decisión pero recordó que Lee había quedado muy mal por las lesiones causadas y le fue imposible regresar a combatir...El Hokage pidió sacar unos números para decidir los encuentros así que al final quedaron así...

Hinata Hyuga Vs Neji Hyuga

Naruto Uzumaki Vs Rock Lee

Gaara Del Desierto Vs Sasuke Uchiha

Shino Aburame Vs Kankuro

Shikamaru Nara Vs Temari

(continuara)

Se que a muchos les sorprendió el regreso de Rock Lee pero es uno de mis personajes favoritos, así que me di esa libertad jeje :'v


	10. Aparece el Sabio Pervertido

Al terminar los anuncios sobre las finales Naruto alegremente se acerco a la joven hyuga quien estaba emocionada por haber llegado a la final y todo era gracias a su enamorado...sin pensarlo lo abrazo con fuerza a lo que él rubio sonrojado correspondió él amoroso abrazo eso hizo a la ojiperla sentirse algo avergonzada pero aun asi no lo soltó...pero para desgracia de ellos la pareja salio de su propio mundo al escuchar a una persona fingiendo toser... ese era él Hokage quien estaba un poco avergonzado al ver a la pareja muy amorosa y no solo era elsi no tambien Sakura ,Karin ,Sasuke y kakashi quienes estaban incomodos al verlos tan empalagosos...hinata muy sonrojada se aparto del rubio despidiéndosenerviosamente prometiéndole que se verían mas tarde a la hora de siempre ,al irse volteo de nuevo a ver a su Naruto kun pero noto algo que le preocupo y eso fue a una chica pelirroja y a Sakura mirando furiosamente al rubio a lo que Naruto cambio de tema despues de ver a su Hina chan irse de ahi y dirijiendose al hokage le dijo..."Sandaime quisiera hablar con usted en privado es de suma importancia"

A lo que él Hokage asintió y respondiendo que sería mejor hablarlo en la oficina principal de la torre...

Él equipo 7 al ver al rubio retirarse junto al tercero ,sasuke rápidamente lo detuvo comentandole que lo esperará ya que aun tenia que preguntarle varias cosas ,kakashi sabia muy bien de que se trataba asi que decidió quedarse también...naruto analizó que Seguramente le preguntarían de como pudo desactivar él sello de Orochimaru para que el Uchiha pudiera pelear sin preocupaciones a lo que este Sonrió torpemente y menciono que el Sandaime le prohibió que les revelara ese secreto por ahora... a lo que los dos shinobis miraron al anciano a lo que este con una gota estilo anime en la cabeza mientras tosía varias veces y pensando que el rubio quería que lo cubriera por él momento...A lo que contesto "Si! yo le di la orden a Naruto para que no dijera nada relacionado con el sello por el momento ya que podria ser peligroso"...al terminar de hablar miro a kakashi seriamente él peliplata entendió que posiblemente sea porque Orochimaru seguía cerca ...

Naruto sin mas que agregar tomo el brazo de karin llendose los 2 juntos con el hokage ,al llegar a la oficina y tomar asiento en el escritorio el Sandaime le pregunto quien era la chica a lo que Naruto respondio..."ella es una genin de Kusagakure, pero desde ahora quisiera que se integrara a nuestra aldea"

El Hokage prendio su pipa y seriamente le Contestaba al rubio..."creo que sabes muy bien Naruto que no será nada fácil, en primer lugar ya aceptamos a 2 ninjas rebegados de otra aldea y en verdad fue muy dificil de lograr su integración...ahora no a pasado mucho de esa peticiones y ahora me traes a una genin quien vinoa participar en los examenes registrada por su aldea por esa razon no podemos recibirla tan fácilmente ya que podríamos tener problemas con kusa por arrebatarles a un shinobi"...

Naruto seriamente respondia "lo comprendo... pero hay que intentarlo y es porque karin es muy valiosa para mi! ya que podria considerarse un familiar cercano a mi ya que ella es una sobreviviente de los Uzumakis."..

El anciano al escuchar la revelación se asombro por conocer a otra Uzumaki y rápidamente le pregunto a la joven pelirroja si era cierto a lo que ella asintió avergonzada...al tranqiilizarse él Hokage respondía que haria todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para que ella sea parte de la aldea y eso era porque el clan Uzumaki era una aldea Hermana de Konoha ,pero al saberse lo valiosa que era ella tal vez podría iniciar una guerra como kusa por tratar de Robarles a una Kunoichi valiosa..

Naruto tranquilamente comento que ellos no saben que se trata de una Uzumaki además el resto de su equipo de genin murieron en el bosque y que no sería extraño que la dieran por muerta a ella también, a lo que él Sandaime analizo que seria una buena idea ya que en él bosque hay bestias salvajes y asi podremos decir que no encontramos su cuerpo ,bueno Parece que el asunto ya fue resulto dijo el Hokage sonriendo pero aún pensativo al saber que en konoha podría renacer nuevamente el poderoso clan Uzumaki ...el anciano miro a los jovenes preguntándoles si seria posible que ellos 2 podrían casarse mas adelante y asi tener descendencia gracias a la ley de restauración de clanes ...Karin y Naruto se sonrojaron pero al instante el rubio nego esa opción argumentando que el ya tenia a una novia y seria injusto que hinata aceptara que su novio tenga otra novia... Aunque sabía que la ley de restauración permite tener varias parejas aun asi el no aceptaría tal cosa ...la pelirroja por alguna razón le dolió que el rubio la rechazara al instante pero entendía muy bien que él ya tenia una vida con alguien mas , despues de eso vio a Naruto ponerse serió mientras le decia al Hokage que no permitiria que la utilizaran solo para crear descendencia y contestantando que ella tendría toda la libertad de decidir su futuro a lo que él hokage entendio del porque le estaba diciendo eso de ese modo...la respuesta era por los consejeros codiciosos y sobre todo Danzo quienes seguramente querrán beneficiarse de los genes Uzumakis...el Sandaime prometio protegerla a lo que Naruto con un gracias sonrió y dirigiendose a karin preguntándole que necesitaria entrenarse para cuidarse a si misma...por él momento viviria en su casa ya que eran familia a lo que la pelirroja asinto alegremente después de eso le pidio a la chica salir de la oficina porque tendria una plática con el Hokage en privado...

Despues de que la chica saliera de la oficina Naruto empezo a contarle todo lo ocurrido en el bosque de la muerte a lo que el Hokage se sorprendió al escuchar como Naruto hirió a la serpiente...al terminar con el reporte el Hokage queria saber mas de lo que sucederá en las finales a lo que Naruto sonriendo le pedia que no se preocupara que le contara todo al detalle cuando se encuentren con el ero sennin y así los 3 planearían una estrategia en contra de la serpiente...el Hokage suspiro al tener que esperar pero se sentia tranquilo al ver al rubio sonriendo y pidiéndole que confiara mas en el...

Naruto se despidió del viejo y se fue junto a karin, durante el trayecto la pelirroja se asombraba de como era la aldea ya que era mucho mas grande y mejor que su aldea anterior...Naruto sonreía al ver como la pelirroja se emocionaba por casi todo asi que le pregunto que si quería comer algo a lo que karin sonrojada acepto ,después de un rato llegaron a Ichiraku ramen pero al llegar rápidamente fue regañado por Ayame por traer a otra chica en vez de Hinata chan ,la hija de Teuchi empezo a decirle mujeriego a lo que Naruto rascándose la cabeza respondía que era su prima a lo que Teuchi y Ayame no le creian nada y eso era porque sabían que Naruto no tenia familia pero Teuchi calmo a su hija diciéndole que deberían creerle ya que el nunca haria nada malo que dañara a su novia...naruto en sus pensamientos se decia que posiblemente Teuchi noto el cabello rojizo de karin y eso le recordo a su madre kushina...despues de una disculpa de Ayame a karin los chicos empezaron a comer...

Ya habian pasado un par de horas y por fin habian llegado al departamento humilde pero comodo del rubio ,mientras iban entrando Karin se le veia triste a lo que Naruto se dio cuenta preguntándole el motivo...La pelirroja empezo a pedir disculpas por causarle muchos problemas en eso el rubio sonrió respondiendo que no se preocupara que a partir de ahora eran familia...karin sonrojada se sintió mejor porque era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se sentia comoda y protegida en un lugar... Despues de que el rubio le mostrara su casa decidieron ir a dormir ya que en verdad los 2 estaban exhaustos y estaban rendidos por haber tenido un dia tan largo y complicado...

Naruto cambio las sabanas de su cama para su nueva inquilina y eso era porque habia obligado a la chicaa quedarse en la cama mientras el dormiría en el un futon que utilizaba en misiones y asi se quedo dormido en el area de la sala...pero kurama quien sorprendentemente estaba despierto le recordo que habia quedado con la Hyuga para verse esta noche a la misma hora en donde entrenaban siempre , asustado vio la hora y se tranquilizo al ver que aun faltaba tiempo para la hora pactada...Naruto en silencio se marcho del departamento sin despertar a la pelirroja y fue en camino a ver a la ojiperla, al llegar la pudo ver meditando y concentrado su chacra...sonrojado al verla tan hermosa en medio del campo de césped mientras la luz de la luna la iluminaba se acerco...Hinata se dio cuenta de la presencia de Naruto y fue a abrazarlo amorosamente después del momento romántico la ojiperla le empezo a contar de como su padre la quiere entrenar al enterarse que habia pasado a las finales sobre todo al escuchar que se enfrentaria a Neji...Naruto vio la trsteza de la ojiperla preguntándole que le pasaba a lo que Hinata respondia un poco depremida que se sentía feliz por ver a su padre apoyarla y pero el nunca la apoyo antes desde que la quito como la proxima cabeza del clan para cederselo a su hermana menor ,Naruto la entendió pero el sabia que Hiashi no era mala persona... lo que hizo fue para que ella no se sintiera presionada al tener una carga tan grande de heredera del clan y él problema era su personalidad timida por eso su padre hizo lo mas sensato...Naruto la escucho prestando atencion a la ojiperla y aconsejandola que se acercara mas a su padre...Naruto tambien le comento sobre karin y de como se quedaria en su casa ,al escucharlo Hinata se molesto y eso hizo preocuparse al rubio pero rápidamente le explico el motivo de que ella era parte de su extinto clan y que por eso la ve como un familiar (Naruto ya le habia contado anteriormente lo de sus padres quienes eran Minato Namikaze el cuarto Hokage y kusina Uzumaki la habanero sangrienta) ...ademas le prometió a la ojieperla que solo era por un tiempo mientras karin sea auto suficiente ,eso tranquilizo a la ojiperla quien se recargaba en el hombro del rubio... después de conversar por un par de horas ,naruto como siempre acompaño a la peliazul hasta su casa y de ahí él rubio se regreso a su departamento...

Al dia siguiente Naruto y karin desayunaron juntos mientras conversaban ...el rubio se impresiono al ver que la pelirroja era buena cocinera no esperaba eso de ella al recordarla muy diferente en su vida anterior donde solo estaba obsesionada por Sasuke...en eso Naruto se despidió de la chica y fue a encontrarse con su equipo...

Naruto salio a toda velocidad hacia el tercer campo de entrenamiento donde se había quedado de ver con su equipo, no tardo mucho en llegar y pudo notar que sus compañeros ya estaban en el lugar...

"que tal" Naruto saludo mientras llegaba de un gran salto...

"Llegas tarde" comento como siempre la pelirosada..

A lo que Naruto se defendio..."no es mi culpa ustedes son los que deberían llegar mas tarde ,ya saben que kakashi no es muy puntual"..

"Naruto! yo estoy aquí desde hace rato"...De la nada apareció él peliplata en eso tanto Sakura como Naruto se sorprendieron al verlo llegar temprano por primera vez , incluso Sasuke se sorprendió un poco...

Sasuke rápidamente cambio el tema preguntando si entrenarían para las finales...

Kakashi respondio que precisamente para eso los habia llamado para hablar sobre su entrenamiento de este mes..sakura un poco triste respondia que hacia ella ahí si no paso a la final como sus compañeros en eso kalashi le sonrio respondiendo que el no la entrenará ...kakashi extendió su mano dandole un formulario para inscribirse a unas clases de ninjutsu medico en eso kakashi le comento..., "Sakura ustedes vieron lo dificil que fueron las pruebas de los examenes se necesita a alguien en él equipo que pueda curar durante algún accidente que pudiéran tener durante las misiones...se muy bien que es tu decisión pero yo pensé en ti al ver tu gran talento en la manipulación de chacra (kakashi en sus pensamientos recordaba a rin y le veía un gran parecido a Sakura) la pelirosada acepto rápidamente ya que era una gran oportunidad de ser de utilidad para sus compañeros...Naruto se le notaba una sonrisa ya que fue él quien le dio la idea a kakashi indirectamente cuando varios medicos entraban a atender a los shinobis derrotados en las preliminares...diciendo que seria genial si tuviéran a un ninja medico en el equipo para las misiones...

Después de eso kakashi se dirigió a Naruto y a sasuke que el se encargaria de entrenar al pelinegro y diciéndole a Naruto que lo diaculpara que el no podría entrenarlo, por eso le pidío a uno de los mejores sensei de la aldea que le enseñara... Kakashi en sus pensamientos se decia que el rubio ya estaba muy avanzado no necesitaba ayudapara entrenar , pero que tener a un jounin de experiencia tal vez le serviria...

"¿Quién es? Es alguien extremadamente fuerte??"...Preguntaba Naruto fingiendo ignorancia

Ebisu quien iba llegando con actitud arrogante diciendo que él lo entrenara...Naruto fingió asombró y admiración por el jounin comentándole que ojala le enseñe jutsus increíbles!...Grito emocionado el rubio...

Los demas parecían algo extrañados ya que conocian al rubio muy bien y esos gritos de emoción parecían muy falsos ,aunque kakashi se la creyó y muy aliviado sonreia...

Ebisu entusiasmado por la actitud de Naruto le respondió que no se preocupara que él lo entrenara y que lo dejaría muy bien preparado para las finales de los examenes...Kakashi llendose con sasuke se dirigía a sus 2 estudiantes que entrenarán muy duro y sobre todo que mejoraran tanto como puedan...

Sakura también se despidió del rubio y fue a dirección al Hospital de Konoha para entregar su solicitud de estudiante mientras tanto Naruto y Ebisu se dirigían a otro lugar muy conocido por el Rubió...al llegar Naruto se acerco a una cerca para ver por un agujero a varias mujeres hermosas bañándose en las aguas termales ,por alguna razón no podía dejar de verlas pareciera que estuviera hipnotizado por ver tales bellezas incluso Ebisu miraba con sangre en su Nariz mientras regañaba al rubio sin dejar de mirar...Naruto salio de sus pensamientos al recordar a su bella esposa del futuro en una imagen muy sexy , sabia muy bien que aunque estuviera pequeño su Menté era la de un hombre adulto con instintos pervertidos, para él era muy normal ya que todos los hombres eran asi pero después recordo a sasuke y entre risas dijo bueno casi todos...kurama no dejaba de reírse en su celda mientras recordaba lo pervertido que era el rubio con su voluptuosa esposa peliazul ,Naruto sonrojado le gritaba al zorro por ser un depravado por haberlos espiados en cada momento de su vida privada a lo que kurama solo se río diciendo que hasta apenas se dio cuenta ya que era muy tarde para decirlo y le dio un buen ejemplo al contarle que él vio en primera fila como fue concebido por sus padres...Naruto sonrojado solo se molestaba a lo que el gran zorro riendose se volvia a dormir sin prestarle mas atención, al salir del espació mental vio a Ebisu mientras se acomodaba los lentes dirigirse hacia un hombre alto y de cabello blanco... "Oiga pervertido! no está permitido hacer eso"

Deja de molestar hace un momento tu y ese niño miraban al igual que yo asi que no me vengas con esa actitud" ...Respondió Jiraiya a Ebisu sin mirarlo provocando que este se molestara aun mas..."No permitiré que un pervertido siga espiando a las lindas señoritas tan descaradamente mientras me levanta falsos"... Ebisu gritaba muy molesto causando que las mujeres del otro lado escucharan asustadas y avergonzadas salian corriendo de las aguas termarles...en eso jiraiya invoco a un gran sapo y enojado atacaba a Ebisu con un simple lenguatezo de su invocación quedando noqueado el pobre ninja...

Jiraiya al ver al pequeño rubio se dio cuenta de quien se trataba y prefirió ignorarlo e irse del lugar pero antes de darse cuenta fue atacado por 5 clones de Naruto...el sannin reaccionó desapareciendo al sapo para crear una cortina de humo y dando un combate de Taijusu con los clones del pequeño Uzumaki...No entendía del porque el rubio lo atacaba pero al ver al Naruto real pudo ver unas lagrimas en su rostro junto a una gran sonrisa del pequeño...Jiraiya aun sin entender le asombraba el gran avance del hijo de su discípulo asi que prefirió terminar la batalla utilizando unas enbon de sus cabellos puntiagudos asi haciendo desaparecer los clones ,al ver que ya se había calmado el chico...jiraiya procedió a buscar respuestas pero antes de comenzar a preguntar Naruto empezó a concentrar chacra en su mano y asi creando un rasengan...el peliblanco se quedó petrificado al ver tal técnica hecha solo por un mocoso pero antes de ser impactado por la esfera esta fue disuelta haciendo reir al rubio quien respondia... "Veo que ya tengo tu atención" al decirlo el sannin se puso serió a lo que Naruto aun sonriendo le decía que lo siguiera ya que irian a ver al Hokage en estos momentos...

Ya en la oficina del Hokage este noto al rubio acompañado del sannin suponiendo que era el momento de planificar el siguiente movimiento...Naruto fue el primero en hablar..."Ero sannin lo que estoy a punto de contarte es en verdad algo fuera de la comprensión asi que ten la mente abierta y te entenderé si a en las primeras impresiones no me crees" al decir eso el peliblanco muy serio solo asintió ,pero antes de decir otra cosa se le noto una vena de enojo en la frente al escuchar que el rubio le dijo Ero sannin pensando que era una falta de respeto al gran ninja que era el ,pero aun asi lo dejo pasar...

Naruto quiso reírse ya que noto el enfado de su maestro pero mejor prosiguió...al igual que al Sandaime le empezó a explicar sobre los Ototsukis y de como estaban relacionados al gran sabio de los 6 caminos, Jiraiya se sentia raro al escuchar una leyenda tan bien detallada era como si el pequeño conociera por completo la historia...y eso era lo extraño ya que conocia mas del Rokudou sennin que los historiadores...toda la historia era increible pero se preguntaba que tenia que ver con Naruto ,así que eso le pregunto a lo que el rubio seriamente le comentó que el era el Séptimo Hokage y que había regresado en el tiempo con todos sus recuerdos intactos gracias al mismo Rokudou sennin ,Jiraiya no podia creer esa revelación asi que volteo rápidamente a ver al Sandaime al que solamente asintió dando a entender que era cierto todo lo que habia dicho...

Naruto antes de que Jiraiya empezara a hacer preguntas siguió hablando y dando a conocer que el habia muerto en una batalla en contra de unos seres poderosos del mismo clan que Kaguya Ototsuki la madre del Rokudou este ultimo le ofreció cambiar el destinó y es por eso que le dio la oportunidad de viajar al pasado, jiraiya aun estaba crédulo pero Naruto siguio hablando sobre el porqué podia usar el rasengan asi que sin mas le confesó que el seria su maestro en el futuro pero ahí fue cuando el rubio no se aguantó mas las ganas de abrazar a su mentor y fue hacia el a abrazarlo, llorando que el era su padrino...

Luego de unos minutos de reflexionar Jiraiya con una sonrisa por fin pudo hablar..."Entonces llegaste a ser el Séptimo Hokage ,nunca pensé que tuvieras el mismo sueño que tus padres...para serte sincero aun me cuesta trabajo creerlo"

Yo lo entiendo ero sennin, pero en estos momentos necesito de tu ayuda y la del sandaime ya que las cosas que sucederán seran demasiadas destructivas por eso necesito la ayuda de ustedes 3...

Él sandaime y él Sannin al mismo tiempo contestaron... "Tres??"

El pequeño rubio sonriendo decía que si, hay alguien mas que conoce todo al pie de la letra y además vino con el desde el futuro...ellos de nuevo al mismo tiempo respondieron "quien?"...el rubio solamente dijo el se llama kurama mi amigo y compañero ,Jiraiya aun sin entender preguntaba quien era ese kurama a lo que Naruto sin mucha importancia decía "el kyubi" al escuchar ese nombre los 2 viejos se pusieron tensos y exigieron una explicación...Naruto rápidamente captó del porque se pusieron de ese modo y mejor empezo a explicar para que entendieran mejor..."él No es lo que ustedes piensan...kurama tuvo sus motivos para comportarse agresivo ya que los shinobis durante décadas siempre lo trataban de encarcelar para utilizarlo como una arma, eso fue algo que la humanidad hizo mal durante todos esos años ademas para ganarte en verdad la confianza de los bijus debes trabajar con ellos a la par y no intentar solamente de controlarlos..." Naruto con los brazos cruzados Les decia seriamente...

Él Samdaime un poco preocupado mencionaba que él kyubi mato a sus padres y ataco konoha hace 12 años a lo que Naruto solo menciono que él fue controlado por él lider de Akatsuki...Jiraiya se sorprendió al escuchar la organización que apenas esta investigando...

Al explicarles mas de la noche cuando sus padres murieron pudieron entender que akatsuki en verdad era una organización de cuidado le quisieron sacar mas información al pequeño rubio pero este se nego ya que podrían cambiar drásticamente la historia y perderían la ventaja de saber los acontecimientos futuros...mejor les conto sobre las finales y de como Orochimaru trataria de utilizar a la Aldea de la Arena para invadir konoha junto a su propia aldea la del Sonido y asi matando al Tercero...al escuchar esa noticia él Hokage casi se ahogo con él humo de su pipa y se lamentaba por su muerte tan trágica a manos de su propio discípulo...Jiraya solo apretaba los puños al saber los limites de crueldad de su propio compañero pero antes de que Naruto siguiera el sandaime le pregunto si habia esperado a jiraiya hasta ahora porque el se convertiria en el quinto Hokage? al escuchar eso el peliblanco palideció al escuchar eso pero se tranquilizo cuando el rubio lo negó a lo que el Sandaime volvio a preguntar sobre quien seria su sucesor en eso Naruto tranquilamente respondía que La abuela Tsunade...jiraiya se alegro al escucharlo pero el viejo se impresionó ya que no tenia noticias de ella desde hace años ,Naruto solo les dijo que se enfocaran en el problema de la invasión ya después podrían enfocarse en la vieja Tsunade...estos como niños regañados asintieron en verdad estaban en presencia de un ex Hokage...

Él tercero muy preocupado le comentaba al rubio Del porque tuvieron muchas bajas en su realidad si ellos tienen él numero de shinobis y sobretodo un plan de contingencia para invasiónes enemigas...ya que sinceramente podrian enfrentarse a dos aldeas como Sunagakure a lo que él rubio seriamente contestaba que la mitad de los anbus son de raíz y su lider Danzo les prohibió interferir...el Hokage estaba furioso por el grado de hambre y ambición de poder que tenia ese hombre...a lo cual Naruto menciono que Danzo moriría tarde o temprano, pero no ahora así que hay que enfocarse con las armas que tengan disponibles ahora...

Él Rubio comenzó a decirle a jiraiya si conocia él jutsu de su padre Hiraishin No Jutsu a lo que Jiraiya asintió respondiendo que su padre le entrego un rollo donde explicaba su uso ,tambien agregando que él mismo trato de aprenderlo pero no pudo conseguirlo ya que se necesita demasiada concentración ,en eso el rubio sonrió diciendo que él lo aprenderá ya que en su tiempo trato de recrearlo pero al no tener las bases del jutsu no pudo lograrlo asi que mejor eligió aumentar su velocidad y asi logro superar al cuarto Raikage...ambos se sorprendieron al enterarse que él rubio habia superado la velocidad del Raikage a lo que Naruto solo asintió pero gracias a su arduo trabajo de Hokage empezó a perder velocidad por no entrenar... pero ahora se concentraria en ambas fortalezas su velocidad y él jutsu de su padre él Hiraishin...Naruto despues de eso empezó a seguir con su plan diciéndo que Orochimaru en algún momento matara al cuarto Kazekage así tomando su lugar, los presentes estaban enfadados por todo lo que estaba haciendo la serpiente a lo que él rubio prosiguió...el ataque de la invasión iniciara durante la batalla de Sasuke y Gaara en ese momento trataran de utilizar al Shukaku para destruir konoha eso los altero mas a los oyentes al escuchar que un biju seria liberado en eso Naruto agrego..."Yo me encargaré de gaara y él Shukaku así que no interfieran ustedes se dedicaran en pelear en contra de orochimaru porque tiene un As bajo la manga y es él Edo tensei"

Él tercero alzó la voz diciendo "Edo tensei! Cómo es posible que pueda utilizar tal tecnica de mi sensei Tobirama" jiraiya contesto que no le sorprendia nada de el , ya que esa serpiente a investigado mucho durante años y era cuestión de tiempo para que lograra algo asi...Naruto volvio a hablar "exacto y durante la batalla con el tercero utilizara al primero y segundo Hokage para matarlo pero en ese momento nos adelantáremos ya que aun no tiene dominado por completo ese jutsu , les quito sus personalidades y emociones restándoles poder...asi que con el ero sennin apoyándolo junto a sus guardespaldas ANBU podrán derrotarlos" ...

Él Hokage sonrio al decir que si ya utilizaria al dúo...a lo que Naruto sonrio ,Jiraiya quien estaba viéndolos preguntaba de quienes hablaban ya que sinceramente unos anbus aunque sean habilidosos no podrían ser de mucha ayuda en contra de Orochimaru y los kages resucitados...Naruto le menciono los nombres de los anbus Zabuza Momochi y de Haku explicándole sus historias a lo que Jiraiya aun con dudas asentía ,El rubio aun no acaba su plan diciendo que durante el inicio de las batallas del exámen deberían de evacuar a todos los aldeanos para su protección durante la invasión y solo dejando a los espectadores del estadio para que Orochimaru no se de cuenta de la evacuación ademas tratara de retrasaar su pelea para hacer mas tiempo...

Al terminar de planificar su estrategia decidieron marcharse asi dejando él despacho del sandaime mientras Jiraiya y Naruto iban a Ichiraku...Naruto muy contento ya que estrañaba estar en compañia de su sensei siempre lo considero como un padre, al llegar pidieron 2 tazones bien servidos de ramen y mientras comían se reían de sus propias conversaciones para el peliblanco sentia como si ya conociera al rubio desde hace años era facil hablar con el pareciera estar en compañia de nuevo de su discípulo Minato y de la escandalosa kushina eso lo hizo reírse mas ya que el pequeño rubio era la mezcla de personalidades de esos dos...Al terminar de comer se despidieron para encontrarse mañana temprano y asi empezar a entrenar...

(Continuará )


	11. Las Finales

El gran sannin Jiraiya se encontraba agitado y lastimado en su modo sennin imperfecto junto a los viejos Sapos Fukasaku yShima quienes al igual que el peliblanco se encontraban exhaustos al estar fusionados a este, mientras un pequeño Naruto en su modo sennin completo les decía alegremente y con una sonrisa en su rostro que por fin ya tenía nominado su transformación sennin junto con el "Hiraishin no Jutsu"...

Ya Habían pasado 3 semanas desde que el pequeño rubio se habia ido con Jiraiya a entrenar al Monte Myoboku para asi poder volver a su nivel Hokage y ayudar aun mas en los acontecimientos que estaban por venir, al desactivar su modo sennin y su fusión con los viejos saposjiraiya aun adolorido por el encuentro de entrenamiento le mencionaba a su alumno..."Si ya de por si eras mas fuerte que yo en tu modo sennin, no puedo imaginar cuando utilices el poder del kyubi en una verdadera batalla"... a lo que el pequeño rubio sonrió algo nostálgico al ser alabado por su maestro, ese sentimiento y esas palabras fue algo que siempre quiso escuchar del sannin aun cuando era un adulto...

Desde el primer Día de entrenamiento Naruto firmo el contrato de los sapos e hizo la prueba con Gamabunda que a decir verdad fue mas sencilloque la primera vez ,tambien le pidio al sabio pervertido la llave para liberar a kurama al principio el peliblanco se sentía incómodo al escuchar a Naruto despreocupado que quería liberar el sello donde estaba encerrado el kyubi quien fue el terror en las anteriores generaciones pero aun asi no tenia argumentos validos para negarse y con algunas dudas procedió a dársela...

(Flash Back)

Vemos al pequeño Genin tratando de quitar el pergamino de sellado de la jaula en donde un gran zorro desesperado se moría por querer salir gritando euforico y presionando a su jinchuriki...pero en ese instante una voz conocida para amboslos hizo detenerse "Naruto! que es lo que tratabas de hacer" mientras una mano aparecíatomando el brazo del rubio con el que estaba retirando el sello...el pequeño rubio arrogantemente y sin tomarle importancia a la persona que lo detuvo libero el sello de la jaula con gran velocidad en eso el gran Zorro salía empujando fuertemente las puertas de la jaula y maliciosamente gritando a todo pulmon que destruiría Konoha para asi tomar venganza por haberlo encerrado, Minato con un rostrode preocupación y miedo se ponía en guardia mientras el pequeño Naruto solo se reía de la escena y pidiéndole a su amigo que dejara de hacer ese tipo de bromas en estos momentos ,kurama con una sonrisa contestaba... "aguafiestas ya me estaba divirtiendo"...

Minato solo los veia de lejos en Shock y con la mandíbula hasta el suelo al ver a su pequeño hijo conversando amistosamente con el Kyubi como si fueran amigos de toda la vida...Naruto noto la expresión de su padre y sin dudarlo fue a abrazarlo a lo que este correspondió él abrazo aun sorprendido por él comportamiento tan extraño de su hijo...en eso una voz de una mujer salia desde las sombras diciendo "Que esta pasando aquí!" Naruto al percatarse de esa persona fue rápidamente a abrazarla a lo que ella llorando también correspondia tiernamente el abrazo de su pequeño ,al terminar ése momento tan emotivo de Madre e hijo la pelirroja vio al kyubi libre y sin dudarlo lo ataco con sus cadenas envolviendolo...Él Gran Zorro solo susurraba enojado y sin poner resistencia mientras lo sujetaban violentamente... "Por eso odio a las mujeres Uzumakis" recordando el golpe que le dio la pequeña Himawari a lo que él rubio con una gota estilo anime en su frente tranquilizaba a su madre al contarle que kurama era su mejor amigo y era parte de la Aldea asi que deberían dejar de tratarlo de esa manera...

Después de una conversación larga con sus padres ,ellos aún se les notaba muy incrédulos por todo lo que su hijo de doce años les contaba con seriedad, al ver que sus padres aun tenian dudas sobre su historia procedió a levantar su puño y tambien les pidió a ellos que lo hicieran tambien para asi compartirles varios de sus recuerdos del Futuro y así demostrandoles con varías imagenes de su vida anterior hasta él punto de cuando Murió a manos del Ōtsutsuki...estos veian tristes como su hijo se sacrificaba del mismo modo que ellos lo hicieron, tambien se sorprendieron al ver a la leyenda del Rokudou sennin mientras conversaba con su hijo y le daba otra oportunidad de regresar en el tiempo con sus recuerdos intactos ,ellos al terminar de ver las imagenes lo abrazaron entre lágrimasal ver por todo lo que había pasado su hijo sin mencionar que había logrado convertirse en él mejor de los Hokages y así cumpliendo su tan anelado sueño,también se enteraron sobre su Futura y lindaNuera quien era nada menos que la hija de Hiashi y hana Hyuga ,la pelirroja entre lagrimas quería conocerla y a sus futuros nietos pero sabia bien que no podía hacerlo y fue consolada por su esposo mientras Naruto los observaba con un semblante triste y de impunidad ya que sus padres habian muerto muy jovenes sinceramente no le parecia justo lo que les paso, pero sabia muy bien que No podia hacer nada al respecto y que no tardarian en desvanecerse...kushina aun con lagrimas abrazaba a su hijo mientras le decia que viviera una larga vida y que en su segunda oportunidad no desperdiciara ni un solo momento en estar con su familia porque la vida de un shinobi no es tan larga al estar siempre en peligro...En eso sus padres se despedían orgullosos de su pequeño y entre amables sonrisas miraban al gran zorro dejándolo en sus manos a lo que este entendió asistiendo...

(FIN DEL FLASH BACK)

Ya solo faltaba una semana para que la invasión a konoha suceda y el rubio tenia la confianza que está vez no habría bajas para la aldea inclusive si Orochimaru llegara ser un gran peligro para todos el no dudaria en asesinarlo en el acto...

Mientras tanto en otros lugares los demás Genin entrenaban como locos y sin descanso en especial Hinata quien con toda su fuerza y habilidades ganadas por el entrenamiento de su enamorado rubio tenia a su padre en problemas durante su duelo de entrenamiento,se podía ver como el Hyuga mayor trataba de desviar los intensos golpes de su hija ,los impactos eran tan fuertes que los choques de los golpes de chacras de sus palmas sonaban por todo el dojo el no podía creer que su hija a la que el había considerado débil tuviera tal nivel, inclusive su mirada había cambiado ya no se veíatan indecisa ni temerosa durante los combates ahora eran de una shinobi enfocada en combatir y vencer...se preguntaba si el hijo de Minato y Kushina era el culpable del cambio tan radical de su hija ,por un lado se sentía aliviado de que su hija mayor fuera extremadamente fuerte no solo en fuerza si no en espiritu combativo siempre le había preocupado lo tímida que era y la unica solución quese le había ocurrido para ayudarla era tratarla fríamente y ser mas estricto con ella...después del entrenamiento Hiashi le comentaba a su hija que no se confiara y que aun era muy inexperta en combate ,solo un pequeño error podría hacerla perder y fracasar a lo que ella con una sonrisa amable hacia una reverencia agradecíendole por sus consejos y por esas semanas de entrenamiento...mientras tanto en otra parte a las afueras de konoha se encontraba un terreno lleno de cráteres a consecuencia de los golpes y patadas del experto en Taijutsu quien se encontraba en su quinta puerta abierta, gai sensei se encontraba emocionado al ver que su adorado alumno ya podía manejar la cuarta puerta sin tener los efectos secundarios pero le preocupaba la quinta puerta, aun así le sorprendía por el gran avance que habia tenido en tan poco tiempo, pensó que se debiapor la motivación de enfrentarse al discípulo de su rival quien demostró una gran superioridad en las semifinales...mientras tanto en otro lugar a lo lejos en unas montañas se encontraba Sasuke quien entrenaba junto a kakashi a lo que este ultimo estaba sorprendido por el nivel que mostraba el Uchiha incluso pudo notar un incremento en el chacra del pelinegro y se preguntaba si era por el sello maldito que por algún motivo ya no le molestaba al Uchiha incluso podría decirse que el sello había mejorado desde que Naruto puso su mano en el y eso el peliplata tenia que averiguarlo mas adelante al interrogar al rubio...

Cambio de escena en Konoha el Tercer Hokage conversaba con Anko en su oficina...

"Hokage Sama disculpeme...yo" la pelimorada con un semblante serio y decaído decía...

A lo que recibió una contestación del anciano hokage.."Aun te sientes culpable por haber perdido la batalla en el bosque de la muerte verdad?? Anko ya No te preocupes, tu no tienes la culpa"

Anko con una voz decaída y de preocupacion respondíaque solo el y los otros 2 sannin podrían enfrentarse en estos momentos aOrochimaru yque ningún otro Shinobi de la Aldea podría hacerle frente en estos momentos,ella volteo a ver el retrato del Cuarto Hokage preguntandose que si almenos estuviera vivo Minato Sama...El Tercero con una sonrisa contestaba mientras recordaba a Naruto..."que no todo estaba perdido y que posiblemente habría alguien tan sorprendente como Minato en estos momentos ahí afuera así que no podrían perder las esperanzas"... Anko solamente asentía respetuosamente pero rápidamente se le vino a la mente aquella ocasión donde encontró a su ex sensei herido por algun shinobi durante el segundo examen y tal vez esa persona era la esperanza que dio a entenderel Hokage ,antes de preguntarle al Sandaime este se había ido de la oficina...en la azotea del edificio Hokage se encontraba Iruka impartiendo una clase sobre los monumentos Hokages quienes sus alumnos emocionados incluido konohamaru le preguntaban sobre quien seria el próximo quinto Hokage a lo que este como broma les decía que el tomaría el lugar del siguiente Hokage a lo que una Voz alegre se escuchaba haciendo voltear a Iruka y a sus estudiantes a lo que estos se sorprendieron al ver al Sandaime...Iruka rápidamente empezó a presentarlo como un gran genio y estratega desde sus inicios a lo que sus alumnos dudaban al decir que se veía muy débil ahora y extremadamente viejo así que sinceramente ellos podrían derrotarlo para así tomar el titulo de hokage, a lo que esos comentarios hicieron molestar a Iruka por la falta de respeto al Hokage, pero el anciano sonreía al decir que le alegraba el entusiasmo de los jóvenes y diciendo que posiblemente entre ellos este un próximo Hokage en algun futuro cercano y con un rostro de seriedad mencionaba que era un camino difícil e aveces con lleva muchos sacrificios pero lo mas importante que nunca deberían de olvidar es de proteger a sus seres queridos y que para un Hokage la aldea era su familia ,eso hizo que los niños sintieran admiración y un profundo respeto hacia su Hokage...En ese momento en el país del viento Baki se reunía con el kazekage junto a otros shinobis de altos mandos para informar sobre las medidas de seguridad en konoha y así planear bien su invasión, al terminar baki se dirigió a avisar a su equipo sobre la desisiones tomadas con el kazekage...en otro lugar Naruto y Jiraiya habían llegado a la aldea de konoha 2 días antes de las finales para asi reunirse con el Sandaime para repazar el plan del contraataque en contra de la invasión de la serpiente esos 2 días se dedicaron a repazar los últimos detalles...

Por fin habia llegado el día tan esperado donde un Naruto pensativo se dirigia hacia el estadio sin darse cuenta que había alguien esperándolo en medio de la calle y esa era la tierna Hinata ella sin esperar se balanceo hacia su enamorado a lo que este sorprendido la abrazo e preguntándole que estaba haciendo en el centro de la calle a lo que ella contestaba un poco nerviosa que quería ir junto a el ya que era la primera vez que se encuentran después de un mes de no verse...Naruto le sonrió y tomándole de la mano siguieron su camino, mientras iban caminando no paraban de conversar del duro entrenamiento que habían hecho sobre todo Naruto quien no paraba de interrogarla si se encontraba bien en enfrentarse a su primo Neji a lo que Hinata aun con nerviosismo contestaba "Neji es el genio del clan Hyuga y se muy bien de lo que es capaz...pero en este tiempo me e preparado para este momento y no pienso dejárselo tan fácil si es que me vence" ...Naruto con su ya típica sonrisa respondía "Hinata ya no eres la misma chica que conocí, siempre pensé que eras una chica tímida y extraña en pocas palabras un bicho raro,aunque ese tipo de personas no me desagradan pero..." la peliazul al escucharlo se sorprendió y aun sonrojada seguía escuchando al rubio quien aun le faltaba por decir algo... "ahora te conozco aun mas Hina chan y e conocido muchas mas facetas de ti que hacen que me sorprendas cada día"...el rubio al decir esas palabras recordaba con nostalgia varias cosas de su pasado donde Hinata aparecía junto a el...ellos no se habían percatado,pero ya estaban en la entrada del estadio y sin mas se desearon suerte entre ambos abrazandose amorosamente... "Naruto kun, esforcémonos y demos lo mejor" Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa gentil mientras deshacían el abrazo y caminaban al centro de la arena ...Ahora vemos a los 9 participantes en medio de la arena mientras las multitudes de espectadores los observaban... "Párense derechos, toda esa gente vino a verlos pelear, procuren darles un buen espectáculo las reglas serán las mismas que en las preliminares, todos vallan a la zona de participantes, solo quédense Hinata Hyuga y Neji Hyuga"...Dijo Hayate con seriedad...para los espectadores este encuentro prometía demasiado al ser los 2 del clan mas fuerte de la aldea de konoha a lo que un Hiashi le comentaba a su hija menor que observará bien a su hermana mayor a lo que hanabi con dudas de lo que decía su padre respondía "Padre, hace tiempo me dijiste que mi primo Neji era el genio del clan, no es verdad? asi que no creo que mi hermana sea capaz de vencerlo en combate"...Hiashi sin decir ninguna palabra mas dirigió su vista hasta su hija mayor en la arena...

En el centro del estadio Neji con una sonrisa de superioridad hablaba... "Nunca espere que usted y yo nos enfrentaramos en un sitio así Hinata sama,solo le daré una advertencia para que la rama principal no sea dañada en su reputación por su derrota ante mi"...a lo que Hinata con seriedad en su rostro respondía..."y eso seria mi renuncia al duelo verdad Neji niisan?? Pero siento decepcionarte, no me retiraré ya que este es mi camino ninja"

Naruto en el area de espera de los participantes sonreía por las palabras de su Hina chan, pero en ese momento salio de sus pensamientos cuando Rock lee se le acerco preguntándole que debería estar preparado por algún problema durante la batalla de su amiga y asi empezando a contarle sobre el odio entre las ramas del clan Hyuga ,mientras contaba la historia los demás genin que estaban presentes escuchaban con atención al chico del spandex verde sobretodo al decir que su compañero de equipo era el genin mas fuerte de konoha, pero todos se sorprendieron al ver al rubio tranquilo y sonriendo diciendo que su Hina chan ganaría...A lo que todos observaron la batalla que ya había comenzado ,No habia pasado ni unos minutos y todos ya estaban sorprendidos de los ataques de palma de los 2 jovenes hyugas ninguno retrocedía a las embestidas del contrincante,pero cada segundo que pasaba lentamente Neji empezaba a retroceder y cada golpe que recibía de la peliazul hacia que sintiera un gran dolor en sus brazos, el no podía creer la fuerza tan monstruosa de la chica inclusive lo estaba superando en velocidad,decidió saltar hacia atrás mientras tomaba su posee de combate por su mente pasaban muchas preguntas y la principal era "que estaba pasando??"... Hinata decidió lanzar varias shuriken y kunai hacia su primo a lo que este al ver tal precisión de puntería de Hinata y no poder esquivar bien la mayoría de las armas decidió hacer la rotación (Hakkeshō Kaiten) así sorprendiendo a Hiashi y a hanabi inclusive a la mayoría de los espectadores que conocían la técnica de tal nivel...Neji al terminar de girar tomo algunos shuriken que Hinata había lanzado y junto con las suyas devolvió los lanzamientos pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Hinatagirar y recrear el (Hakkeshō Kaiten) de un mayor nivel ,esa acción dejo boquiabiertos a los espectadores incluso a varios del clan Hyuga que estaban en la arena...Neji enfadado empezó a gritar..."Como esta pasando esto? si tu destino es perder ante mi y ser la deshonra del clan Hyuga"

Hinata respiro hondo y contestaba con seriedad... "Yo conozco bien tu historia Neji niisan, no sabes como desearía cambiar las tradiciones del clan y así calmar tu sufrimiento que tanto te a dañado"...al escuchar tales palabras Neji con un instinto asesino se dirigía hacia hinata gritando euforico "callate! Un integrante de la rama principal nunca me entenderá!"... asi Neji utilizando las 64 palmas (Hakke Rokujūyon Shō) pero no contaba con que Hinata de nuevo contestaria con el mismo jutsu así chocando las 2 técnicas ...pero el jutsu de la peliazul era como si desviara los golpes de Neji dejándolo de nuevo humillado y no solo era el,Hanabi quien se le notaba en shock y sin parpadear no podía creer el tal nivel de su hermana mayor...mientras en la arena al ser repelido de nuevo Neji volvió a tomar una distancia mas segura...en el área de los genin todos estaban sorprendidos por el gran poder de los Hyugas aunque el mas sorprendido fue Rock Lee quien veía a su compañero acorralado y presionado era la primera vez que lo veía así mientras en las gradas Ten Ten y Gai miraban aun si comprender que estaba pasando, la chica de las armas quien ya se habia enfrentado a Hinata en semifinales nunca penso que su compañero estuviera en problemas también...kiba quien estaba vendado por la paliza de las semifinales veía con escalofríos a Hinata y sonreía diciendo que ya no se haría el tonto con ella ni mucho menos meterse con el rubio ,kurenai acompañado de asuma no estaban mejo al ver tal pelea de la peliazul inclusive Ino y Sakura quienes veían el progreso de la hyuga las hizo pensar en esforzarse aun mas en el futuro...

En la arena..."Porque estas tan obsesionado con el destino Neji niisan?" Pregunto Hinata...

"Por la culpa de la rama principal" Respondió Neji con odio...

"Se muy bien las leyes del clan Neji nissan ,pero si sigues guardando rencor solo te harás daño a ti mismo"..contestaba Hinata

"piensas que mi odio a los de la rama principal es tan superficial ,porque nos tratan como peones a los de la rama secundaria?" Contesto Neji y asi contandole la historia de la muerte de su padre...así todos los presentes escuchando la trágica historia...

"Lo siento… no lo sabía, pense que tu padre habia muerto en una misión , pero esto es inhumano yo ,yo lo siento, por mi culpa" ...Comento Hinata con sus ojos llorosos al escuchar que por su culpa habían matado a su tío...

"No te confundas Hinata sama ,yo no te culpo solo a ti! si no culpo a toda la rama principal...pero ahora entiendes que No puedes escapar de tu destino" Dijo Neji sonriendo con odio en sus palabras...

"En estos momentos solo quiero aliviar tu sufrimiento Neji niisan, como dije antes las tradicciones y las leyes del clan han causado dolor y sufrimiento,pero alguien me enseño que puedes cambiar, si tú lo decides" Respondió Hinata segura...

"Jaja No sabe lo que se siente estar marcado desde el nacimiento princesa Hyuga, nunca entenderas" Comento Neji serio...

"Claro que lo sé niisan, pero no me quedare con los brazos cruzados mientras me humillan y me dicen fracasada...se muy bien que aun tengo un largo camino por recorrer ,pero algún dia cambiare y demostrare lo que valgo"...Respondió Hinata recordando como la tachaban de débil y era menospreciada por su familia...

"Parece que tendré que enseñarle que no se puede cambiar el destino Himata sama".. Neji se puso de nuevo en posición de pelea..

Hinata poco a poco empezaba a acercarse hasta que decidió hacer un clon de sombra...Neji se quedo en quieto al no saber que haría con ese clon pero se sorprendió cuando la hyuga se lanzo hacia el y vio como el clon se ponía a lado de ella ponía sus manos en la mano derecha de la Hinata real y un resplandor circular aparecía, en ese momento reino un gran silencio en el estadio y el causante de ese silencio era el gran jutsu que la mayoría de los que estaban presentes conocían muy bien...La técnica del Yondaime "El Rasengan"...Neji al sentir un gran peligro decidió girar y crear su Hakkeshō Kaiten pero al recibir la técnica de la Hyuga se creo una gran explosión que hizo a todos sorprenderse y al disiparse el polvo al ver a la hyuga en la tratando de mantenerse en pie mientras tanto neji se encontraba inconciente dentro de un cráter...Hayate al ver que Neji habia quedado inconciente decidió darle la victoria a Hinata quien solo se le veía exhausta...

El Sandaime con una sonrisa pensaba... "ya nada me sorprende y mucho menos por la futura esposa del septimo Hokage"...

Orochimaru quien estaba a lado del Hokage disfrazado del kazekage se encontraba sorprendido de ver esa técnica tan mortal recreada por segunda vez por un simple genin y así recordando al pequeño rubio en el bosque de la muerte... "Veo que tu aldea tiene un gran potencial en sus jóvenes shinobis" ...El sandaime solo asintió mientras sonreía del cumplido de su ex estudiante...

( Continuará )


	12. Encuentros

"Neji Hyūga ya no puede pelear más,la ganadora es Hinata Hyūga! quien pasa a la siguiente ronda"...

Anuncio Hayate, al terminar se escucharon ovaciones, aplausos y gritos de todos los rincones del estadio, para los espectadores quienes la mayoría eran gente importante y futuros clientes para la aldea ,la pelea entre los Hyūga había demostrado el gran nivel del clan y su reputación bien justificado a su vez el poderío de konoha...

Ten ten aun sin creerlo murmuraba unas palabras... "Neji, No no puede ser que hayas perdido ,esto debe ser un sueño"...

Mientras su sensei a lado de ella contestaba alegremente como era su contumbre..."Ten ten fue una gran pelea no te sientas mal por el, hay que admitir que Neji fue superado en combate y nivel,pero esto no es el final solamente es el comienzo para que en algún futuro ustedes se vuelvan aun mas fuertes con la experiencia obtenida"

No lejos ahi en los asientos de los Hyugas... "Hinata neesama venció a neji niisan?" Una Hanabi aun sorprendida y tartamudeando decía a su padre...

"Si ,gano"...Respondió serio y cortante Hiashi aunque por dentro estabatan orgulloso de su hija que casi se paraba a aplaudir junto a los demas personas...

"Padre! El Jutsu tan increible que utilizo mi hermana al final del encuentro ,no pareciera ser un jutsu de nuestro clan o me equivoco? El impacto tan poderoso que causo hizo pedazos el Hakkeshō Kaiten de Neji niisan"

El abuelo de Hanabi quien estaba a lado de ella y que había estado callado hasta ahora contesto..."Hanabi! el (Hakkeshō Kaiten) es una técnica que se puede mejorar gracias al entrenamiento duro hasta al punto de ser invencible,tu primo aun necesita perfeccionarse y sobre lo que preguntaste del jutsu tan inusal que hizo tu hermana se trata del Rasengan! es un Jutsu que fue creado por el difunto yondaime ,desconozco como tu hermana la pudo aprender, no creo que fuera enseñado por su sensei a cargo ya que ella solo es una shinobi que se especializa en genjutsu"...

Hanabi volteo hacia su padre quien también se le veía pensativo y decidió mejor prestar atención al siguiente combate, mientras tanto kurenai acompañado de Asuma hablaban de la Hyuga y su increible combate...La kunoichi no daba crédito a lo que vio mientras se sentía insegura de sus propias habilidades de enseñanza nunca supo el gran potencial de su alumna inclusive cada palabras de elojios de Asuma le dolían porque para ella no se merecía tales halagos..

En otro lugar en el área de los participantes Hinata ya había llegado y rápidamente fue abrazada por el rubio quien estaba muy emocionado..."Lo logre Naruto kun"...Comento Hintata sonrojada y avergonzada cuando aun Naruto la tenia abrazada y ella nerviosamente se aferraba a el tambien...

"Hinata! Felicidades lo lograste ,pero creo que deberíamos celebrar después no crees??"...El Rubio sonrojado decía al notar como Hinata se apagaba a el sintiendo los grandes pechos de la hyuga, kurama atento a la situación se burlaba del rubio al ver que no había cambiado mucho cuando se tratataba de la ojiperla...por la mente de Naruto se preguntaba que Hinata desde siempre a tenido grandes pechos recordando a su versión Milf quien las tenia enormes...

"Na-na-Naruto kun lo siento"... Hinata quien empezaba a tartarmudear se sonrojaba poco a poco al ver lo cerca que estaba del rubio y lo peor enfrente de los demás, rapidamente se aparto de Naruto a lo que este sonrojado aun la tenia tomada de la mano y la miraba amorosamente, Hinata miro al rubio a los ojos sorprendida y aun sonrojada hasta que salio de sus pensamientos cuando Rock Lee los interrumpio al decirles que ya el examinador los habria llamado a el y a Naruto a los que estos vieron los rostros de todos los presentes quienes los miraban callados y extrañados incluso los espectadores los miraban desde las gradas...

"Cof cof Naruto Uzumaki y Rock Lee bajen a la arena! es su tercer llamado!"...Hayate con una gota estilo anime en la cabeza mencionaba al ver la escena tan empalagosa de la Hyuga y el Uzumaki...

Karin quien estaba en las gradas a lado de Ino y Sakura les preguntaba si Naruto y la Hinata eran asi siempre a lo que Ino mencionaba muy pícara que esos 2 no eran así y que era algo nuevo para ella a lo que karin miro a Sakura esperando su respuesta, pero solamente vio a la pelirosa seria y con un rostro triste con enfado...

Ino noto el ambiente y contesto..."desde que estábamos en la academia Naruto siempre habia estado enamorado de Sakura! pero ella lo ignoraba incluso aveces se burlaba de el jaja creo que al ver al ex perdedor de la academia siendo muy cariñoso con Hinata la hace arrepentirse de eso no es verdad?"...

Sakura enojada respondia que no le importaba el rubio y que solo le gustaba su Sasuke kun ,pero las 2 chicas no le creyeron ninguna palabra por la reacción que mostraba...Los Hyugas no estaban mejor al ver esa escena, solamente Hiashi era el unico calmado sin decir ni una palabra al recordar la promesa de su hija...

Ya después de tanto relleno vemos al Uzumaki ya en la arena y en frente de un animado Rock Lee quien le decia mientras se quitaba todas sus pesas de piernas y brazos así sorprendiendo al publico..."Naruto kun, no sabes cuanto e esperado este día! incluso Gai sensei me dio permiso de ir con todo desde el inicio, le pondremos fin a nuestra batalla inconclusa de la ultima vez ,asi que mostremos el poder de la juventud!"

Mientras los combatientes se preparaban para la pelea en tribuna había todo tipo de reacciones el primero fue kiba quien ahora tenia un gran respeto hacia el rubio pero aun así quería que perdiera ,Ino por otro lado le comentaba a Sakura y a karin que esta pelea seria increible ya que las chicas sabían del nivel de los 2 shinobis al cual asintieron con seriedad, en otro lado de las gradas kotetsu mencionaba a su compañero que el zorro habia tenido suerte hasta ahora a lo que Izumo arrogantemente respondia que tenia razón, pero que ahora se le habia terminado esa suerte...Ten ten y Maito Gai estaban serios sin decir ni una palabra sabiendo que el Rubio no era alguien facil de vencer y eso era porque vieron solo un poco de sus habilidades en las preliminares...Mientras tanto en el palco de los Kages el kazekage estaba muy emocionado al ver la pelea del rubio y esperando que este demostrara esas habilidades que utilizo en el bosque de la muerte a lo que el Sandaime quien estaba atento solamente sonreía al veral rubio concentrado en su batalla esperando que no se excediera...

En la arena "Creo que yo tambien me prepararé antes de comenzar el duelo cejotas!"...mencionaba Naruto mientras sacaba de su bolsillodel porta kunai un pergamino y al abrirlosurgio un estallido y el humo lo cubrió por completo al disiparse el rubio aparecio con la misma capa con la cual había peleado contra pain en la línea original ,esa capa había sido un regalo de los viejos sapos dando a entender que ya era un maestro del Senjutsu...

Muchos de los espectadores se sorprendieron un poco al ver al rubio de esa forma les parecía mas interesante, mientras algunos ninjas veteranos veían algo familiar en el pequeño Uzumaki, Orochimaru dizfrazado del kazekage se reía al ver a un mini minato en la arena ,mientras que el Tercero al igual que varios ninjas quienes conocían la verdad sobre el Yondaime solo miraban nostálgicos la escena...

En la arena Hayate daba la señal para que comenzará el segundo combate y para sorpresa de todos el primero en atacar fue Naruto quien en unos segundos se posicionó dentro del rango de Rock lee así dando una gran batalla de Taijutsu a gran velocidad...

Rock Lee en un gran movimiento dio un giro de gran potencia dando una gran patada mientras decía... "Huracan de la Hoja!"

El Rubio alcanzo a cubrirse con sus brazos ,pero la patada iba con gran fuerza que lo saco volando varios metros hacia atras ,al incorporarse Naruto junto sus palmascreando una gran ventisca que hizo al ninja de grandes cejas salir volando hacia el muro estrellándose en el...al levantarse Rock Lee volteo su mirada hacia el rubio y sonrió..."No esperaba menos de ti Naruto kun"

Lee se incorporo rapidamente saliendo a gran velocidad hacia a dirección del rubio,pero al estar casi a un metro de llegar, Naruto estalló en humo sorprendiendo a Lee quien no esperaba que fuera solamente un clon, ya que al estrellarse en el muro le había quitado la vista al rubio por unos minutos y ahí fue donde Naruto aprovecho para crear el clon mientras el original se ocultaba en el suelo y asi saliendo de la tierra con su ya típico golpe en la barbilla mandando a Lee hacia arriba...el experto en taijutsu estaba recibiendo una paliza en el aire, hasta que decidio responder con su técnica mas poderosa abriendo las primeras puertas internas de golpe,así logrando zafarse de los múltiples ataques del rubio y respondiendo con una gran patada que apenas Naruto logro reaccionar para esquivar...

El Rubio rapidamente tomo distancia y ahora estaba a unos metros de Lee, pero este aun estaba exaltado por la golpiza que le habian dado así que se lanzo a una velocidadimaginable para los expectadores quienes no podian ni parpadear por la gran batalla que estaban viendo ante sus ojos,más puñetazos que Lee mandaba mientras Naruto con una gran precisión esquivaba sinceramente aun tenia una gran ventaja sobre Lee a lo que el experto en Taijutsu muy apenas podía estar al nivel de Naruto pero logro impactar un puñetazo en el rostro del Uzumaki pero antes de emocionarse se dio cuenta que el rubio solo sonreía como si se estuviera divirtiendo con la pelea...

"Hachimon Tonko! Puerta del Dolor liberada! " ...Lee gritaba mientras su piel empezaba a tornarse roja y su cabello se rizaba hacia arriba, en unos segundos se encontraba detras de Naruto quien este antes de girarse recibio una patada que hizo que se estrellara contra el muro,ahora el rubio era quien salia del muro diciendo... "con que ya libero La cuarta puerta, creo que es momento de ponerse serio"

Pero antes de decir otra cosa Lee ya había llegado junto a el asi sorprendiendo a Naruto quien se quiso proteger con sus brazos de la gran embestida de golpes de Lee, poco a poco Naruto esquivaba los golpes y comenzó a atacar también hasta que unas manchas de tono naranja empezaban a rodear los ojos de Naruto y sus pupilas cambiaban a un estilo de sapo junto al color de los ojos que ahora eran de un dorado, asi logrando el rubio esquivar los ataques tan intensos del experto en Taijutsu quien este al final recibia un golpe tan potente del rubio en el estomago e hizo a Lee volar por varios metros hacia atrás ,Naruto no se detuvo ahí y comenzó a perseguirlo tratando de golpearlo de nuevo pero Lee lo esquivo gracias a su velocidad ,pero al creer que lo había esquivado con éxito sintió como una fuerza extraña lo golpeaba así volviendolo a lanzar varios metros mas hacia atrás mientras rodaba por el suelo...

El publico aun seguía pasmado nisiquiera parpadeaban por la gran pelea que estaban dando los genin, Sakura trataba de decir algo pero las palabras no salían de su boca,hasta que Ino hablo y pregunto.."que es lo que Naruto tiene en sus ojos" ...a lo que Sakura negaba con su cabeza dando a entender que no sabia nada de eso, karin tampoco entendía sobre lo que hizo su compañero de clan, Ten ten era otra de las sorprendidas y preguntandole a su sensei sobre la batalla de como era posible que el rubio pudiera enfrentarse a la técnica de las ochos puertas a lo que Gai le explicaba sobre el senjutsu al terminar la explicacion se quedo impactada al saber lo fuerte que era el Uzumaki , Kotesu y Izumo sólo estaban como estúpidos con la boca abierta incluso Kurenaiy asuma pensando que todo esto era un sueño por el gran choque de 2 grandes jutsus de la Historia Ninja... el Senjutsu que utilizaba la energía natural de los alrededores y las Ocho puertas internas que incrementan potencialmente el chacra del usuario... mientras en el palco de los Hyugas ,Hiashi estaba sudando al ver que el Uzumaki era alguien que ya estaba a un nivel de jounin o tal vez superior...

Orochimaru como si estuviera emocionado miraba la intensa pelea y se preguntaba que el niño zorro tenia mas potencial de lo que el había pensado...en el área de participantes los genin como Shikamru ,kankuro ,Temari y shino pensaban que esta pelea ya esta fuera de sus limites, Hinata por otro lado estaba sonrojada y nerviosa al ver a su novio en combate por otro lado Gaara solo veía con furia al rubio despertando su instinto asesino...mientras tanto en la batalla Lee ya estaba en sus limites con tantas heridas, solo por su entrenamiento y espíritu de lucha se encontraba aun de pie ,hasta que decidió que el siguiente movimiento seria su ultimo ataque al abrir la quinta puerta la del cierre en donde un gran presión se sentía en todo el lugar mientas unas venas resaltaban en su cuerpo y su piel se ponía aun mas roja de lo que ya estaba...Naruto Sabia que entre mas dure la batalla seria peor para la condición de Lee, las puertas internas al usarlas siempre tenían un desgaste físico peligroso así que decidió terminar el combate lo antes posible, Lee cargo hacia el inclusive hizo un cráter en el piso por el gran impulso y así en unos segundos se encontraba de frente al rubio lanzado un ultimo golpe pero antes de que el puño impactará al rostro del rubio, Naruto con su percepción del modo sannin desapareció sorprendiendo a Rock Lee quien no podía creer que el rubio hubiera desaparecido y en su lugar solo vio un destello amarillo ,antes de darse cuenta Naruto apareció encima de el propinandole un Rasengan en la espalda gracias a una marca que le habia puesto durante el combate, pero antes de impactar con gran potencia lo hizo desaparecer para no dañar mas de lo indebido al experto en Taijutsu...así Lee quedo dentro de un agujero inconsciente mientras Naruto inspeccionaba su estado en eso unos ninjas médicos entraban con rapidez mientras que Naruto quien ya había desecho su modo sennin y utilizando el poder de kurama empezo a curar a Lee mientras lo preparaban para llevarselo a la enfermeria...

"Rock Lee no puede continuar , Naruto Uzumaki es el ganador"..Dijo Hayate, pero todos estaban mudos y es como si estuvieran congelados al ver los 2 últimos jutsus del Uzumaki y sobre todo al verlos juntos es como si volvieran a ver a una leyenda ante sus ojos incluso los ninjas de konoha se preguntaban si tal vez el pequeño zorro era familiar de aquel legendario héroe Hokage, kurama con una gota estilo anime en su cabeza se preguntaba si no eran muy idiotas los ninjas de konoha al no ver el gran parecido de Naruto con minato incluso parecian 2 gotas de agua, mientras tanto en el estadio aun reinaba el silencio, pero Sakura chillido al emocionarse seguida por karin e Ino asi causando que todos gritaran euforicos y aplaudieran celebrando la victoria del rubio...

Naruto recibió una gran ovación de pie de todo el publico y no solo por el ,si no también a Rock Lee quienes para todos los 2 genin habían dado una gran batalla y muestra de sus habilidades...karin ,Ino y Sakura hablaban de lo genial que era Naruto imcluso pensaban que era un gran partido si es que podrian algún día hacerle frente de la Hyuga algún dia...

El sandaime quien también estaba aplaudiendo por la exhibición le decía al kazekage si esta pelea había sido de su agrado a lo que el Kazekage asintio pero que tal vez la pelea del Uchiha seria aun mejor...

En las gradas "Lee también perdió Gai sensei"... Comento Ten ten triste..

"Ten ten vamos a ver y animar a Lee y a Neji en la enfermería deben estar desanimados"... dijo Gai para animar un poco a su alumna...

Naruto ya había llegado al área de participantes y fue rápidamente abrazado por la ojiperla...

"Naruto kun felicidades, Ganaste!"... Hinata emocionada decia..

"Hina chan! gracias"... Agradeció Naruto correspondiendo el abrazo..

Ya después de tanta conmoción en el palco de los kages el Kazekage comentaba...parece ser que el publico se divierte gracias a los 2 combates que fueron increibles verdad, pero los jefes shinobis ,los señores feudales y la mayoría de los espectadores aun esperan a la verdadera estrella y a decir verdad donde esta no estuvo en la presentacion el Uchiha "

El sandaime muy tranquilo habia ordenado a los examinadores que dieran un anuncio antes que la gente empezara a enfadarse de que la pelea de Sasuke Uchiha y Gaara se aplazara hasta el final...

Así Hayate dando el anuncio y pasando al siguiente combate pero al igual que en la línea original Kankuro se retiro a consecuencia de su marioneta modificada así Temari haciendo su entrada a la arena y antes de que Shikamaru se quisiera retirar Naruto lo volvió a tirar a la arena...esta pelea fue igual dando por ganador al Nara así que no veo el motivo para narrarla...pero surgió un anuncio del mismo Sandaime quien se dirigía al publico a lo que estos se sorprendieron por el anuncio del Hokage diciendo que pasarian a la siguiente ronda, asi dando el encuentro entre Naruto Uzumaki VS Hinata Hyuga...

Ese anuncio hizo al publico emocionarse al ver a los ganadores de los anteriores encuentros enfrentarse... así Hayate dando la orden a los combatientes presentarse en la arena pero estos estaban tan sumergidos en su mundo amoroso que no habían escuchado el anuncio del Sandaime a lo que este en su asiento solo tenia una gota estilo anime en la frente...ya después de varios minutos de relleno y que la pareja se deseara suerte en el combate los 2 se miraban frente a frente en la arena con rostros serios ,todo el publico estaba en silencio esperando el gran espectáculo que darían estos 2 shinobis y antes de que Hayate dijera "COMIENCEN" ... una gran ventisca con hojas cubrieron el centro de la arena sorprendiendo a todos al ver al Uchiha acompañado del peliplata Hatake kakashi a lo que este ultimo decía..."Lo siento mucho creo que llegamos un poco tarde"..

Hayate se quedo viendo al duo hasta que les dijo que estaban estorbando en el encuentro a lo que kakashi y Sasuke miraban al rubio y a la Hyuga extrañados mientras que tenían una gota estilo anime en la cabeza...kakashi volvió a hablar preguntándole al examinador si Sasuke Uchiha estaba descalificado a lo que este dijo que no y que su pelea seguiría después de esta...así el duo retirándose del lugar avergonzados incluso Sasuke se avergonzo aun mas al escuchar a sus 2 locas fangirls gritandole euforicas por su disque gran aparición quienes no eran mas que Ino y Sakura incluso karin se sentía avergonzada de estar sentada a lado de ellas...

Ya después del bochornoso acto la pelea al fin inicio con una Hyuga llendo hacia adelante con todo lo que tiene mientras Naruto con su pose de pelea la esperaba , Hinata de un gran salto daba un ataque de puño suave mientras Naruto la bloqueaba así dando una gran exhibición de Taijutsu sus golpes eran potentes y hacían razonar el estadio gracias al chacra generado por el puño suave de Hinata y la fuerza tan descomunal de Naruto... después del gran intercambio de golpes la pareja tomo distancia mientras que el rubio elogiaba a la ojiperla por la batalla a lo que ella un poco sonrojada también decía lo mismo de el...antes de iniciar de nuevo Hinata empezó quitarse las pesas de sus pies y brazos aunque claro no eran tan pesadas como las de Rock Lee pero aun así tenían un gran peso...Hiashi y Hanabi se sorprendieron al ver como las pesas caían del suelo y levantando polvo dando a entender lo pesadas que eran,se dieron cuenta que no había peleado enserio con Neji mientras el Sandaime se preguntaba el gran entrenamiento que debió tener con Naruto y no solo era una futura esposa de un kage si no tambien era discípula...la alumna de un Hokage se rió mientras daba una sonrisa y pensaba "que pareja tan inusual"...

En la arena Hinata le mencionaba a Naruto que ella no podria vencerlo pero tampoco se lo dejaría tan fácil a lo que este pensó que su Hina chan era muy diferente cuando combate y eso le parecía asombroso...a el le gustaba lo tímida y seria que era ella antes ,pero este lado con un poco mas de confianza de si misma le encantaba..

Naruto creo un clon y empezó a crear un rasengan a lo que Hinata también empezó a crear el suyo propio ,al terminar los 2 empezaron a correr hacia adelante y así chocando sus jutsus que al final creo una gran explosión creando un gran cráter en el centro de la arena mientras los genin fueron lanzados hacia atras,Hinata activando su byakugan corría a travez del humo causado por la exploxion y sin quitar la mirada sobre Naruto,ella tenia pensado aplicarle las 64 palamas pero antes de llegar a un metro del rubio el Uzumaki junto sus palmas creando una gran onda de aire que hizo desaparecer el humo...Hinata tuvo que retroceder pero al hacerlo no vio al rubio y sintió un kunai en el cuello así la Hyuga rindiendose al no ver otra salida... así ella dandose la vuelta y abrazandolo mientras Hayate daba por ganador al rubio...

(CONTINUARA) las reacciones del publico y del emo al ver los rasengan en acción y la reacción de kakashi al ver el Hiraishin no jutsu de su sensei hecho por Naruto se vera en el otro capitulo... xd


End file.
